AVENTURAS NÃO CONTADAS DA EXPEDIÇÃO CHALLENGER II
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Continuação de As aventuras não contadas da expedição Challenger. Tradução da fic The untold adventures of the Challenger Expedition II de Kari J. Dammerman.
1. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap1

**Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews da fic passada. Aí vem mais uma série da mesma autora. Esse episódio é pra passar raiva mesmo, porque ninguém merece essa mulher do Roxton!**

**Bjos e... review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Episódio 4: A Caçadora **

**(Capítulo um) **

* * *

Quando o brilho do sol inundou o platô, um largo sorriso atravessou o rosto de Marguerite, ao pensar naquele dia. Ela já podia imaginar-se voltando para a casa da árvore e vendo a reação de Lord Roxton por ela ter saído pela floresta - sozinha. Ele sempre era tão protetor que às vezes chegava a ser agradável, e às vezes também, a incomodava. Mas nessa manhã, ela riu com o pensamento de sua constante necessidade de protegê-la. Ela gostava de jogar com ele, flertar um pouco também, e sua saída para dar um mergulho faria parte de seu plano naquela manhã.

Ela já havia notado as pequenas coisas que lentamente começaram a mudar. Desde sua aventura recente na aldeia, seu relacionamento com John tinha atingido um nível totalmente novo. Eles ainda guardavam o segredo dos outros na casa da árvore, mas agora não paravam de flertar um com o outro e trocavam olhares que a faziam sentir como se fosse derreter. E a melhor parte de tudo isso... os olhares não eram totalmente cheios de desejo e de emoções selvagens, ao invés disso, continham também outra coisa... uma outra emoção suave que só aquele homem era capaz de retratar. E para ela, estava cada vez mais difícil não tê-lo a seu lado todas as manhãs, ao despertar. Respirou fundo e sorriu ao recolher seu chapéu e sua arma, e começou a voltar para a casa da árvore.

Enquanto estava perdida em seu devaneio, Marguerite ignorava completamente os olhos que a seguiam. Caminhando, continuava a sorrir, olhando para baixo. De repente, ela tornou-se consciente do silêncio e percebeu um pequeno barulho vindo de um arbusto atrás dela. Girando lentamente, não viu nada, os olhos varrendo a área rapidamente. Como não viu nada, voltou a seguir a trilha. Entretanto, sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e as cores desapareceram de seu rosto ao perceber o olho de um raptor a observando a um pé de distância. Ele a olhava como se decidindo se a provocaria um pouco antes de atacar. Também ouviu ruídos na outra direção e viu a sombra do que parecia ser mais um raptor com o canto dos olhos.

"Ótimo, dinossauros" ela sussurrou ao voltar sua atenção ao raptor à frente dela e lentamente começou a se mover para trás. Ela começou lentamente a retirar a arma do cinto, mas o raptor a atacou antes que ela pudesse terminar. Caiu para trás sobre um tronco pequeno, e quando ele estava se preparando para morde-la, uma mulher apareceu do nada e disparou contra o raptor com uma arma que não fazia muito barulho. O raptor vacilou por um momento e depois caiu, mas continuava a respirar. Marguerite encarou por um momento o animal e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a mulher loira que a ajudou.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Sim" Marguerite respondeu ao levantar-se e a mulher correu até ela. "Obrigada."

"De nada" respondeu a mulher amigavelmente. "Isso é um dinossauro de verdade?"

"Sim, um raptor" Marguerite disse olhando para o animal "e, aparentemente, não está morto."

"Bom, é só um dardo paralisante" respondeu a mulher. "Eu não queria matá-lo sem saber o que era." Marguerite sorriu diante da lógica da mulher e, em seguida, olhou para ela. Suas roupas pareciam ter o toque conservador de Londres, roupas de caça, e ela falava com um leve sotaque que ela identificou como britânico. Marguerite não sabia como, apenas sentia que a mulher lhe parecia familiar.

"Talvez devêssemos sair daqui antes que ele acorde" disse Marguerite.

"É uma boa idéia" respondeu a mulher e começaram a andar.

"De onde você veio?"

"Vim em um avião de Londres" respondeu a mulher. Quando ela disse isso, um grande sorriso se acendeu no rosto de Marguerite. "Você parece já ter estado lá."

"Eu sou de Londres" Marguerite respondeu. "Vim para cá com uma expedição e estamos presos aqui desde então, há anos."

"Uma expedição? Não seria a expedição Challenger?"

"Sim!" Marguerite exclamou.

"Foi por isso que eu vim aqui" respondeu a mulher. "Eu pretendia encontrar meu marido".

"Marido?" Marguerite perguntou ao parar de andar e olhar para a mulher, intrigada.

"Sim... John Roxton" respondeu a mulher. Marguerite olhou para ela em estado de choque, muito pior do que quanto esteve cara-a-cara com o raptor. Todas as cores desapareceram de seu rosto, ficando inexpressivo, com a mulher olhando confusa para ela. "Ele ainda está vivo, não é?"

"Hum..." Marguerite respondeu enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras e retirava o nó gigante que havia se formado em sua garganta. "Hum, sim, é, ele... ele está vivo."

"Graças a Deus" respondeu a mulher. "Onde ele está?"

"Ele está na casa da árvore" Marguerite respondeu com um tom de raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. "Eu estou indo para lá agora, se quiser... e se puder vir."

"Obrigada" a mulher respondeu com um sorriso. Marguerite deu um sorriso falso e elas começaram a caminhar para a casa da árvore, dando início ao que seria um longo dia.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"Bom dia a todos" Lord Roxton disse ao ir até a mesa para um café da manhã tardio. Ele havia ficado limpando suas armas e adiou sua refeição para quando terminasse.

"Bom dia" todos responderam absortos ao que faziam. Challenger foi para seu laboratório; Malone estava tentando escrever alguma coisa, mas Finn o mantinha distraído. E Verônica estava fazendo o café da manhã.

"Onde está Marguerite?" Perguntou ele. "Ainda dormindo?"

"Não, na verdade, ela saiu mais cedo" respondeu Finn. Os outros olharam para ela com surpresa e preocupação.

"O que?" Verônica perguntou.

"É" Finn respondeu. "Eu a vi sair mais cedo. Ela disse que estava indo dar um mergulho." Os outros trocaram um olhar, preocupando-se por Marguerite estar lá fora sozinha. Eles sabiam que ela provavelmente poderia cuidar de si mesma, mas todas as vezes em que ela se meteu em problemas, estava sozinha.

"Há quanto tempo ela saiu?" Roxton perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Finn. "Ela apenas disse que estaria de volta em pouco tempo. Qual é o problema?"

"Talvez eu deva ir procura-la" Roxton respondeu levantando-se. Ele parou quando o som do elevador subindo inundou a casa na árvore. Todos os outros pararam e esperaram que Marguerite saísse do elevador. Quando este chegou, finalmente a viram, mas ela não parecia muito feliz.

"Marguerite, onde você...?" Verônica lentamente começou a perguntar antes de Marguerite interrompe-la.

"Esteve? Saí para dar um mergulho" Marguerite respondeu irritada.

"Não foi uma boa idéia sair sozinha" Roxton respondeu num tom ligeiramente mais astuto, começando a flertar com ela.

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu não estava sozinha!" Respondeu ela em tom agressivo. Só então, eles notaram a mulher loira atrás dela sair do elevador. "Eu fiz uma amiga!" Todos olharam para a mulher e, em seguida, notaram o olhar de Roxton. Ele olhava para a mulher totalmente surpreso.

"Johnny" disse a mulher ao reconhecer Roxton. Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto dela quando viu a expressão de surpresa dele.

"Claire?" Roxton perguntou. A mulher sorriu, caminhou até ele e começou a abraçá-lo sem prestar atenção a sua surpresa. Os outros apenas olhavam para ele confusos e se perguntando quem era a mulher. Marguerite, muito frustrada, colocou o cinto e o chapéu no gancho junto à porta e caminhou até a mesa.

"Claire... é a esposa de Roxton!" Marguerite disse ao olhar para trás e ver Roxton, ainda em choque, com a mulher abraçando-o. Quando ela finalmente o soltou, ele olhou entre ela e Marguerite com uma surpresa tão grande que nenhuma palavra se formava em sua garganta, totalmente incrédulo pela forma como as coisas haviam mudado...


	2. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap2

**Episódio 4: A Caçadora ****  
(Capítulo dois)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore, logo após a chegada... **

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Roxton sussurrou de volta para a mulher. Os outros pretendiam continuar com o que estavam fazendo, mas não conseguiam deixar de observar.

"Ora, eu vim encontrar você" respondeu ela. "Você está perdido há mais de três anos e ninguém sabia onde estava." Roxton deu um suspiro profundo ao olhar para a mulher. "Você não está feliz em me ver?" Ela calma e inocentemente perguntou, olhando-o. Ele olhou para baixo, examinando suas botas depois voltou seu olhar para os olhos brilhantes cor de avelã.

"Você precisa conhecer os outros" respondeu ele voltando-se aos amigos que tentavam não parecer preocupados. "Edward Malone, Verônica Layton, Finn e, você já sabe, Marguerite." Ao apresenta-los, em nenhum momento cruzou seu olhar com o de Marguerite, que estava fumegando de raiva e o olhava como se fosse matá-lo. Ela também parecia envergonhada pela situação, como se ela tivesse assumido um papel indevido, ao qual não tinha direito. Uma parte dele parecia que ia se quebrar enquanto ele mantinha seu olhar baixo para esconder sua vergonha.

"Prazer em conhecê-los" Claire respondeu. "E George Challenger e Arthur Summerlee?" Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento sem saber ao certo que dizer sobre Summerlee.

"Challenger está no laboratório" disse Finn rapidamente.

"E Summerlee..." Malone começou a dizer.

"Nós não temos certeza de onde ele está" Roxton calmamente respondeu.

"Oh" comentou Claire, compreendendo o que isso significava.

"Como você chegou até aqui?" Malone perguntou.

"Bem, na verdade, foi um acidente. O avião em que eu vinha com outros dois homens sobrevoava a região e fomos puxados para baixo pelos ventos. "

"E o que aconteceu com os homens?" Verônica perguntou.

"Oh, eles ainda estão aqui. Na verdade, eu deveria voltar com o reconhecimento da área. Eles estão tentando consertar o avião desde hoje cedo, quando caímos."

"Então, eles simplesmente deixaram você sair sozinha?" Finn perguntou.

"Eu não perguntei se me deixariam" Claire respondeu.

"Ainda continua fazendo isso?" Roxton calmamente perguntou.

"Claro" Claire respondeu provocante. Ele olhou para ela por um momento, mas depois desviou quando sentiu o olhar de Marguerite sobre ele. "Então, este é o lugar onde você está vivendo? É incrível."

"Obrigada" Verônica respondeu.

"Os pais de Verônica construíram" Roxton respondeu. "Mas vamos, você precisa conhecer Challenger." Ele a deixou ir na frente, então olhou de volta para onde estava Marguerite. Ela estava olhando para ele, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela rapidamente desviou e pareceu irritada. Ele respirou fundo e seguiu para baixo com Claire. Quando saíram, Verônica virou-se para Marguerite, que ainda estava de pé no canto.

"Então..." Malone tentou quebrar o silêncio constrangedor na sala. "Como vocês se conheceram?"

"Destino!" Marguerite respondeu com raiva e pegou algumas frutas, sua blusa que estava consertando na noite anterior e desceu o elevador, não querendo perder mais nem um segundo na casa da árvore, onde estava aquela mulher.

"Eu disse alguma coisa errada?" Malone perguntou.

"Huhum" Verônica respondeu ao passar por ele e descer as escadas.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

Sentada contra uma árvore, Marguerite pensava sobre o que estava acontecendo. Só então, ouviu o barulho do elevador e as vozes de Verônica, Malone, Roxton, Claire e Finn. Eles tinham vários materiais em suas mãos. Roxton, que notou que ela estava sentada lá, deu um passo em sua direção, mas Verônica o deteve.

"Eu diria que não" respondeu Verônica. "Mas vou perguntar a ela." Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância e viu Verônica ir falar com ela. Enquanto caminhava até ela, Marguerite fingiu estar muito concentrada em sua costura.

"Nós estamos indo tentar encontrar o avião, se você quiser vir" Verônica disse calmamente.

"Está certo" Marguerite respondeu e continuou concentrada em sua costura.

"Ok, Challenger está lá em cima, e nós devemos estar de volta logo."

"Aham" Marguerite respondeu. Verônica ficou um pouco chateada com as respostas de Marguerite, mas decidiu não ficar com raiva. Em vez disso, respirou fundo e voltou para onde os outros foram. Marguerite moveu a cabeça ligeiramente e os assistiu partir, mas ela rapidamente desviou quando Roxton olhou para ela. Então se levantou e voltou à casa da árvore para ver o que estava fazendo Challenger.

* * *

**Andando pela selva...**

Ao caminharem, Roxton e Claire iam um pouco atrás dos outros, enquanto Malone contava a Veronica e Finn sobre uma história recente de sua viagem envolvendo uma rainha cigana. Claire, notando a tranqüilidade, decidiu conversar também.

"É um lugar muito bonito" observou ela.

"Sim, é" ele respondeu calmamente.

"Marguerite parece ser uma pessoa agradável." Quando ela disse isso, os músculos de Roxton se contraíram, mas, em seguida, balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Como vocês duas se encontraram?"

"Eu estava andando e me deparei com ela e um raptor".

"Um raptor?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, eles estavam muito próximos, ela já ia ser atacada. Então eu decidi ajudá-la e, em seguida, descobri que ela faz parte de seu grupo."

"Ela não se machucou?"

"Não, nem um arranhão" Claire respondeu com um sorriso que se desvaneceu ao notar a preocupação de Roxton, mas não querendo se prolongar nisso, continuou. "De qualquer forma, começamos a conversar e depois ela me levou até você."

"De verdade, por que você está aqui?" Roxton perguntou.

"Eu... eu realmente queria falar com você" respondeu ela.

"Você poderia ter falado comigo antes de eu deixar Londres" ele respondeu. "Ou quando voltei do Tibet".

"Você parecia um pouco preocupado."

"Assim que viajar o tempo todo pareceu mais fácil para você?"

"Sei que você não está feliz em me ver..." respondeu ela. "Mas eu precisava falar com você e... não pude esperar mais".

"Sobre o quê?" Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto caminhava, e quando ele a olhou, parecia que ela estava quase com medo de falar.

"Ei! É isso?" Verônica os alertou ao ver o avião.

"Sim!" Claire rapidamente respondeu. "É melhor nos certificarmos de que estão fazendo direito" Ela rapidamente se afastou de Roxton e foi até o avião, onde dois homens a cumprimentaram com um grande sorriso.

"Srta. Beaumont, achamos que estivesse perdida!" Um homem respondeu. "Não deveria sair por aí sozinha!"

"Desculpe, Geoffrey" ela respondeu ao olhar para o avião. "Eu os encontrei!"

"Você conseguiu?" Perguntou o outro feliz. Ela olhou para onde estavam os exploradores e os homens caminharam até eles. Os dois tinham cerca de quarenta e poucos anos. Um deles era alto, com um bigode escuro e sobrancelhas grossas, enquanto o outro era um pouco menor, barrigudo e tinha um simpático sorriso no rosto. Ambos saudaram os exploradores com apertos de mão e sorrisos, apresentando-se.

"Isto se transformou em um dia de muito emocionante!" O homem chamado Geoffrey comentou.

"Como está o avião?" Malone perguntou andando em torno dele e examinando-o. Era um modelo pequeno de quatro lugares, com o número 52 escrito bem grande nas laterais e alguns buracos na lataria que pareciam assemelhar-se a buracos de bala nas pontas das asas. Era, provavelmente, um antigo avião militar que foi despojado de seus logotipos militares e vendido a um preço acessível.

"Muito bem" o outro homem, chamado Leroy, respondeu. "Nenhum dano grave. As rodas de aterrissagem se soltaram quando pousamos e a asa direita está um pouco curvada, mas nada muito sério. Tivemos sorte de ver esta clareira a tempo".

"É, não parece ter muitos danos mesmo" Roxton respondeu.

"Não, estará como novo em um ou dois dias" Geoffrey respondeu.

"Bem, nesse meio tempo, nós os convidamos para que fiquem conosco" Verônica sugeriu.

"É, poderíamos fazer o jantar" Finn acrescentou. "Ou, bem, Verônica pode fazer o jantar." Verônica deu um pequeno sorriso chamando a atenção de Finn e, em seguida, voltou-se novamente para os homens.

"Bem, obrigado, isso seria ótimo" Geoffrey respondeu. "Nós já viajávamos há alguns dias e ter uma boa noite de sono faria muito bem."

"A mim também" Leroy respondeu. Juntaram algumas de suas coisas que estavam no avião e, em seguida, deixaram a clareira, esperando que nada os perturbasse enquanto se dirigiam de volta à casa da árvore...


	3. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap3

Marguerrite: As traduções continuam, até porque no começo de dezembro já estarei de férias. Pode ter certeza que vai ter muito quebra pau R&M ainda, mas te confesso: to morrendo de raiva de Claire!!!

Jéssica: Problema é apelito, ela veio pra fazer inferno mesmo!

Lidy: Concordo! E ainda fica meio que se achando por a Marg estar brava com ele!

AmandaBBC: Sempre tem uma vaka né rs...

Luanaa: Ah não pergunte pra mim de onde saiu esse nome, eu só traduzo rs..**.**

* * *

**Episódio 4: A caçadora  
(Capítulo três)**

**

* * *

**

**A casa da árvore**

**  
**Marguerite observava Challenger da escada enquanto trabalhava em seu laboratório, tentando decifrar o mapa que havia descoberto, inadvertidamente, pouco tempo atrás. Ela o via se movimentar pelo laboratório e revirar seus livros, mapas e anotações que já tinha feito, tudo contradizia a indicação do mapa. Ela finalmente desceu as escadas e aproximou-se do cientista distraído. Quando ouviu seus movimentos, ele se virou para trás para ver quem era.

"Olá, Marguerite" respondeu tirando os olhos dos livros em sua mesa.

"Oi, George" respondeu Marguerite sem entusiasmo enquanto pegava um livro e fingia estar interessada em seu conteúdo. Ele imediatamente percebeu sua falta de ânimo e imaginou que deveria ser por causa dos acontecimentos recentes na casa da árvore.

"O que vai fazer hoje?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Nada" respondeu ela, enquanto continuava a folhear o livro sem realmente olhar para qualquer uma das páginas.

"No que está pensando, Marguerite?" Ele perguntou e cuidadosamente tirou o livro de suas mãos e o colocou sobre a mesa. Ela deu um profundo suspiro e olhou para fora, encostando-se à mesa.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os Beaumont?" Ela perguntou curiosa. Quando ela perguntou, seus olhos se deslocaram do mapa que ele estava olhando e pararam em Marguerite.

"Um pouco" respondeu ele ao voltar para o mapa. "É uma família muito rica que vive perto de Avebury. Alfred Beaumont tem um negócio em Londres e, também, faz parte da Sociedade Zoológica. Acho que Arthur o conhecia muito bem. Por que a pergunta? "

"Não, por nada" respondeu Marguerite.

"Talvez porque o sobrenome de Claire é Beaumont?" Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão triste e irritada ao ouvir o nome dela, até porque não conseguia esconder ter certa inveja de Claire.

"Você sabia que eles eram casados?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Não" respondeu Challenger. "Mas eu realmente não sabia muito sobre Roxton antes da expedição."

"Nós ainda não sabemos" Marguerite respondeu ao passar e ir para o seu quarto antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para tentar animá-la. Ele deu um grande suspiro enquanto a observava sair e balançou a cabeça, imaginando como Roxton ia se safar desta.

* * *

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia... de volta à casa da árvore...  
**  
"Está dizendo que o avião ter caído foi minha culpa?" Leroy perguntou em tom de descrença.

"Claro que não foi culpa sua" Geoffrey respondeu. "Mas foi você quem disse 'Eu nunca caí, nenhuma vez', e veja o que aconteceu." Os exploradores sentados à mesa riam enquanto assistiam ao dois amigos provocarem-se mutuamente. Eles já estavam na casa da árvore há algum tempo, contando histórias, falando de Londres e desfrutando das novas companhias. Enquanto todos estavam sentados ouvindo, Roxton se mantinha quieto, tentando chamar a atenção de Marguerite, mas ela não o olhou nenhuma vez, sentando-se ao lado de Challenger... do outro lado da sala.

"Com um piloto como Leroy, foi muita sorte que tenhamos aterrissado com vida" acrescentou Claire e houve uma pequena explosão de risos do resto dos ocupantes da mesa.

"Há quanto tempo vocês voam?" Veronica perguntou a Leroy antes de dar uma mordida em seu alimento.

"Há alguns anos" Leroy respondeu. "E não foi o piloto que levou o avião para baixo... foi o vento."

"Se você diz que foi assim" Geoffrey acrescentou.

"Bom, pelo menos foi por uma boa causa" Leroy respondeu. "Nós cumprimos o nosso dever". Quando ele disse isso, Claire deu um grande sorriso que lentamente desapareceu quando viu Roxton sentar-se em um lugar longe dela, olhando distraído para a comida.

"Estamos contentes de tê-los aqui" acrescentou Challenger. "A casa da árvore não recebe tantas visitas há muito tempo."

Leroy, Geoffrey e Claire sorriram pelo comentário.

"É bom falar de Londres" Malone acrescentou. "Faz-me falta."

"Sim, Londres ainda tem seus encantos" Geoffrey acrescentou. "Mas existem coisas que vocês deve estar feliz que aqui não existam."

"Como o quê?" Finn perguntou.

"Há rumores de uma outra guerra" Leroy respondeu. Uma vez que isso foi dito, todos ficaram um pouco em silêncio, pensando na guerra que todos tinham visto não havia muito tempo.

"Guerra?" Challenger perguntou.

"Não exatamente na Inglaterra, mas nas proximidades" Geoffrey respondeu. "Estar aqui é realmente maravilhoso..." Quando ele disse isso, ficou um pouco quieto. Os outros balançaram a cabeça em acordo enquanto algumas de suas mentes começaram a pensar sobre o mundo em que viveu Finn e como o mundo poderia se transformar em um lugar horrível.

"Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu não consigo ficar acordado por mais nenhum minuto" disse Challenger calmamente levantando-se e levando seu caderno de notas da mesa. "Boa noite".

"Boa noite" responderam em uníssono os que ficaram.

"Eu deveria começar a limpar isso aqui" disse Verônica aosso aquiarame levando seu caderno de notas da a levantar-se para retirar alguns dos pratos.

"Eu vou ajudar" disse Malone.

"Eu também" Finn respondeu e saiu atrás deles.

"Eu devo também... ir para..." Marguerite disse dando um um sorriso amarelo e se dirigiu à escada. "Boa noite" disse ela sem olhar para trás. Ao vê-la levantar-se, Roxton deu um passo em direção a ela, mas a voz de Geoffrey o deteve.

"Diga, Lord Roxton, tem caçado muito por aqui?" Roxton virou-se para o homem enquanto Marguerite se retirava. Ele deu um profundo suspiro e caminhou de volta para a mesa, contando a Geoffrey e Leroy (que também eram ávidos caçadores) sobre os dinossauros. Enquanto isso, Claire assistia à conversa com tanta admiração que fez Roxton sentir-se um pouco desconfortável, mas ainda curioso sobre sua verdadeira intenção de ir para o platô.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquela noite mesmo...**

Roxton, deitado na cama de barriga para cima, pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Após ter cedido seu leito para Claire, ele foi forçado a refugiar-se numa outra cama desconfortável que fazia o sono fez parecer impossível. Tentou virar-se para ficar mais confortável, mas nada poderia se sobrepor ao som ressonante de Geoffrey roncando. O homem dormia no meio do quarto e roncava tão alto que a floresta inteira provavelmente já havia tomado conhecimento de sua presença. E os murmúrios constantes de Leroy ainda pioravam tudo, mantendo Lord Roxton acordado.

Ele tentou cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas não funcionou. Voltou a deitar de costas novamente, frustrado, pensando sobre o que realmente o estava incomodando. Ele poderia ter dormido com o ruído - já esteve em muitas expedições com homens que também roncavam alto, mas o que fazia desta uma noite diferente? Eram apenas duas coisas... Claire e Marguerite. Desde que Claire havia chegado, Marguerite não tinha lhe dirigido a palavra nenhuma vez, em vez disso, o olhava com tanta raiva que ele não sabia como se aproximar. E Claire, que estava no platô... por um propósito que ainda não havia sido dito. E ali estava ele, dormindo em uma cama, próximo às duas mulheres que mudaram completamente sua vida.

"É isso" disse para si mesmo ao levantar-se da cama e sair sem fazer barulhos. "Se ela não quis falar comigo durante o dia, talvez ela fale à noite." Desceu as escadas, atento a qualquer sinal de movimento na casa da árvore. Uma vez que não ouviu nada, continuou a dar pequenos passos em direção ao quarto de Marguerite. A mudança no ronco de Geoffrey, de repente, o fez parar e olhar para trás. Quando ouviu o ronco voltar ao normal, continuou pelo corredor e trompou com Marguerite.

"Ei" ele disse recuperando o equilíbrio.

"Shhh" ela disse pressionado com os dedos seus lábios. "O que você está fazendo?" sussurrou desconfiada.

"Se quer mesmo saber, eu estava indo falar com você!" ele sussurrou irritado.

"Humm" disse Marguerite, não acreditando totalmente nele. "E onde está Claire?"

"No meu quarto" ele respondeu, mas, de repente, percebeu como soou sua frase pela expressão no rosto de Marguerite. "Eu lhe ofereci minha cama e estou dormindo no andar de cima" disse ele, tentando se explicar. Ela balançou a cabeça de uma maneira que deixou óbvio que ela não acreditou em nada e ficou ainda mais irritada do que antes. "E o que você está fazendo?" perguntou ele de volta.

"Eu estava indo... beber água..." ela respondeu, com uma pequena pausa que fez Roxton pensar que essa não era sua real intenção.

"Água?"

"Sim!" ela respondeu com raiva. "Por que você não volta para a sua esposa?"

"Ela não é..." Roxton respondeu em voz alta antes de Marguerite pedir silêncio novamente. "Ela não é minha esposa" ele sussurrou.

"Oh, realmente? Ela não parece pensar assim" respondeu Marguerite.

"Ela era" Roxton respondeu "mas não é mais. E por que você não falou comigo o dia todo?"

"Eu?" respondeu ela. "Por que eu deveria?"

"Porque..." mas antes que Roxton pudesse continuar, o som do elevador subindo fez ele e Marguerite saltarem. Eles correram até as escadas para ver o elevador. Assim que chegaram ao topo das escadas, viram Leroy, muito sonolento, sair do elevador. O barulho do elevador acordou a todos. Veronica, Malone e Finn apareceram, seguidos de Challenger logo atrás com uma arma. Assim que viu a todos, ele pulou para trás assustado.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou. Só então, Claire também chegou e ficou atrás Challenger, todos eles olhando para Leroy.

"O que você está fazendo?" Veronica, em tom bastante exigente, perguntou.

"Desculpe se acordei vocês, eu só desci para fumar um cigarro" ele respondeu mostrando um maço de cigarros. Os outros respiraram relaxados e voltaram para suas camas.

"Leroy, você precisa parar com esses seus hábitos desagradáveis" Geoffrey respondeu rapidamente. "Você quase nos matou de susto!" Leroy fez o seu caminho de volta para a cama.

"Desculpem-me" ele respondeu. Malone balançou a cabeça, bocejou e subiu as escadas. Finn foi logo atrás, bastante sonolenta. Veronica trocou um olhar com Roxton e Marguerite antes de ir para a cama também. Challenger ficou lá por um momento e olhou para eles.

"Bem, boa noite... de novo" disse Challenger ao se dirigir de volta a sua cama também. Claire abriu caminho para ele e então olhou para Roxton.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou ela.

"Ótimo" Roxton respondeu em tom bastante hostil. Marguerite passou por ambos e eles começaram a descer as escadas. "Marguerite..." Ela virou-se rapidamente e olhou para ele antes de olhar para Claire.

"Boa noite" disse ela, indicando Claire com o olhar antes de descer as escadas e voltar para seu quarto. Roxton deu um profundo suspiro enquanto a observava sair, levando junto sua oportunidade de finalmente ter uma chance de falar com ela. Seu olhar voltou para a mulher ao lado dele, cuja presença começou a irritá-lo mais do que deveria ...


	4. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap4

**Episódio 4: A caçadora**

**(Capítulo quatro)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A selva**

Na manhã seguinte, após os roncos constantes de Geoffrey e do vício irritante de Leroy, Roxton estava exausto. Depois que Claire finalmente conseguiu voltar para seu quarto e ir para a cama, só conseguia pensar em Marguerite e no olhar que ela lhe deu. Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto caminhava pela floresta, logo atrás de Challenger, mas bastante perto de Marguerite para tentar conversar com ela. Ela o ignorou novamente no café da manhã e o olhou bastante magoada quando Challenger disse que todos iriam ajudar com o avião hoje. Assim, enquanto caminhavam, Roxton tentava ficar acordado enquanto Claire andava um passo atrás dele, observando sua irritação.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou ao falar com ele.

"Tudo bem" respondeu ele, sem olhar para ela. Ela ia dizer algo mais, mas Leroy gritou animado por finalmente estar de volta ao seu avião.

"Ah, se não é a minha belezinha!" gritou enquanto corria para inspecionar o avião e ter certeza de que nada havia acontecido com ele. Enquanto Marguerite o assistia, ela e Veronica deram uma pequena risada.

"Pilotos" ela sussurrou para Verônica balançando a cabeça. Mas quando começou a pensar sobre a situação de novo, o sorriso de Marguerite desapareceu e ela voltou a ficar irritada por causa do que o avião tinha trazido ao platô. Aparentemente, o avião não havia sido tocado por nenhum outro habitante do platô. A roda ainda precisava ser recolocada, o que parecia ser bastante complicado uma vez que seria necessário levantar o avião. Mas Challenger, com sua mente criativa, concebeu uma maneira de fazer isso sem terem muito trabalho.

Poucas horas depois, as cordas foram amarradas em torno do avião, próximo a uma árvore. Com todos juntos, ficou mais fácil levantar o avião o suficiente para que a roda pudesse ser recolocada. Como já estavam terminando os últimos acertos, Leroy e Geoffrey disseram que já não necessitariam mais de ajuda. Marguerite notou Roxton se afastar em direção a um pequeno riacho. Ele mergulhou um lenço na água e o colocou sobre a testa, que estava um pouco avermelhada devido ao calor. Quando estava prestes a dar um passo na direção dele, Claire foi primeiro, com um jarro, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele para enchê-lo de água. Ela discretamente observava à distância a conversa dos dois.

"Dia quente" disse Claire. Ele deu um profundo suspiro e balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"É" respondeu ele.

"Você nunca vai falar comigo?" Perguntou ela. Ele a olhou e se levantou.

"Estou falando com você agora" respondeu ele.

"Não, você não está" ela respondeu e também se levantou. "Você está a mil milhas de distância, como sempre esteve." Esfregou a palma da mão úmida no pescoço, refrescando-se e depois olhou para ela.

"Por que você veio?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Eu te disse... eu..."

"Você precisa conversar" respondeu ele. "Sobre o quê?" Ela olhou para ele por um momento, não sabendo o que dizer, mas quando as palavras começaram a se formar, ela notou sua irritação ir aumentando.

"Sobre nós" ela olhou para baixo. Surpreendido por um momento, procurou por palavras que não soassem cruéis.

"Nós?" Ele quis saber. Seu olhar voltou ao dele, que parecia não ter certeza de ter ouvido ou entendido o que ela dizia.

"Sim" respondeu ela. "Você, eu... o nosso casamento." Quando ela disse isso, Roxton enrugou a testa.

"Nós não estamos mais casados" ele respondeu com muita calma, para que ela não se sentisse ofendida. Quando ele disse isso, porém, ela pareceu um pouco culpada. "Estamos?" Insistiu ele. Ela ficou furiosa, batendo o pé antes de encará-lo. Sua respiração parou quando ele finalmente percebeu por que ela estava lá.

"Estamos" ela respondeu nervosa. Roxton ficou pálido, inexpressivo. Ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça e voltou a mexer com a água enquanto a raiva lentamente começou a fluir através dele. "Diga alguma coisa" respondeu ela.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Ele perguntou duramente, ainda tentando conter sua raiva.

"Eu não sei... alguma coisa" ela respondeu, sua irritação começando a aparecer em suas palavras. Ele olhou para ela e tentou pensar em alguma coisa.

"Eu pensei que os papéis já estavam prontos" ele respondeu: "antes de eu partir para o Tibet".

"Bem, houve algumas coisas que... que não foram totalmente resolvidas" respondeu ela, atrapalhada com suas palavras.

"Como o que?" Roxton respondeu baixo, mas irritado. Ela levou alguns minutos para preparar o que diria a Roxton.

"Eu estava grávida" ela respondeu. Um grande golpe atingiu Roxton, que precisou de todas as suas forças para ficar em pé. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa, mais do que antes, e sua respiração começou a ficar mais fraca. Agora, eles não apenas ainda estavam casados, mas havia a possibilidade de que também tivessem um filho. Sua mão cobriu sua boca enquanto tentava pensar em algo para dizer, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Por que você não disse nada antes de eu deixar Londres?" Ele devagar e calmamente perguntou.

"Será que isso realmente mudaria as coisas?" Emocionada, ela respondeu.

"Talvez" ele respondeu calmamente. Ele a sentiu tomar a sua mão, mas não correspondeu, apenas a olhou. "Será que pode me perdoar?" Perguntou enquanto caminhava de volta aonde estavam os outros. Ao olhar para frente, encontrou o olhar de Marguerite. Ela o olhou por um momento, parecendo muito irritada e, em seguida, voltou a fingir estar ocupada com alguma coisa. Ele passou por ela irritado e pegou sua arma e chapéu.

"Estou indo caçar" ele praticamente gritou e já saiu antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo. Challenger tentou falar com ele, mas Roxton continuou andando sozinho. Marguerite assistiu a cena com surpresa e, ao olhar para trás, Claire também o assistia partir, mas logo voltou a ver o que os outros faziam.

* * *

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

"Apenas mais alguns ajustes e estaremos prontos para decolar" disse Leroy enquanto caminhava com os exploradores de volta à casa da árvore.

"Isto é, quando quiser partir, Srta. Beaumont" Geoffrey acrescentou. Ela sorriu para ele e continuou andando ao lado de Malone. Todos queriam chegar logo para comer alguma coisa e sair do calor infernal que fazia. Marguerite ia à frente, e Veronica notou que ela ficava olhando para todos os lados.

"Procurando por algo, Marguerite?" Veronica perguntou. Marguerite ignorou a pergunta por um momento e seus olhos continuaram a procurar.

"Nós não deveríamos ter deixado Roxton sair sozinho" ela respondeu preocupada e continuou andando.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem" Verônica respondeu indo para o lado da herdeira e também olhando em volta, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ela podia ouvir Challenger e Finn contando a Geoffrey sobre as maravilhas do platô, enquanto Malone estava tendo uma conversa com Claire sobre seu pai e como ele uma vez encontrou com o Sr. Beaumont durante uma entrevista com o empresário.

Enquanto caminhavam, Marguerite continuava a esperar por Roxton e percebeu que os outros andavam cada vez mais devagar. Todos estavam distraídos pela selva e contando histórias, chegando a esquecer-se da vontade que estavam de voltar para a casa da árvore. Mesmo Veronica já havia começado a conversar com Claire sobre a propriedade em Avebury. Marguerite deu um profundo suspiro quando pararam novamente e decidiu seguir sem eles.

"Tudo bem, irei para a casa da árvore" ela murmurou com raiva de si mesma. Depois que finalmente conseguiu voltar para a casa da árvore, respirou fundo. "Lar, doce lar" murmurou em tom mais entusiasmado. Subiu o elevador e logo ouviu um barulho na parte baixa. Pegou a arma e caminhou lentamente, quase na ponta dos pés para as escadas de modo que o assaltante não ouviria sua chegada. Então, notou uma grande sombra se aproximar e apontou a arma, quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ela deixou cair sua arma quando percebeu que era seu amado caçador...


	5. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap5

**Episódio 4: A Caçadora**

**Capítulo cinco: A conversa que mudou tudo...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Naquele dia, naquele momento, na casa da árvore**

"Vai atirar em mim, Marguerite?" Perguntou irritado ao caminhar até as escadas para encontrá-la.

"Ah, eu pensei que você ainda estivesse correndo pela selva" ela respondeu provocando-o. Ela largou sua mochila em cima da mesa quando ele a olhou. Ela percebeu que sua expressão irritada havia se suavizado, parecia mais compreensível.

"Eu só... eu voltei para buscar mais munição" ele respondeu colocando a arma em cima da mesa. Ela olhou para ele com simpatia ao ver o suor em seu rosto querido e as olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ele parecia exausto e desgastado, bem diferente do caçador valente que ela conhecia. Ele percebeu que ela estava mais aberta e ficou observando-a.

"Bem, não quero atrasá-lo" Marguerite tratou de encobrir o que sentia. Afinal, ela ainda estava irada com a situação com Claire e insegura por não saber como ficaria sua relação com Roxton.

"Onde estão os outros?" Ele perguntou, se aproximou e se inclinou na beira da mesa.

"Oh, apreciando as maravilhas da selva" respondeu. A atitude dela sugeriu que havia ficado muito irritada com os outros para permanecer com eles. Roxton percebeu sua atitude e decidiu não fazer mais perguntas. "E sua mulher parece estar se divertindo" disse ela enquanto caminhava para o outro lado da mesa, fingindo arrumar as coisas.

"Marguerite..." ele voltou a ficar com raiva, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Oh, sim, eu esqueci" Marguerite começou. "Ela não é mais sua esposa." Sua resposta deixou bem claro para ele que ela não acreditava no que ele disse sobre Claire.

"Ela não é!" Ele rapidamente retrucou e se inclinou sobre a mesa de frente para ela.

"Ah vocês dois me parecem bastante íntimos" ela gritou de volta. A discussão começou, e eles mal perceberam que já estavam gritando. Também não perceberam que o menor grito numa casa acima do chão faria eco por entre as árvores. Veronica foi a primeira a ouvir o barulho e caminhou lentamente para a casa da árvore, pouco antes de uma pausa. Enquanto ouvia, ela não tinha certeza de onde o som estava vindo.

"Vocês ouviram isso?" Ela perguntou aos outros e continuou andando no rumo do som. Malone, notando sua curiosidade, também começou a ouvir. Os outros pararam. De repente, começaram a ouvir o que parecia uma gritaria.

"Acho que está vindo de casa da árvore" disse Malone preocupado.

"Onde está Marguerite?" Finn perguntou. Todos olharam em volta e Verônica pareceu preocupada. Ela começou a caminhar mais rápido para a casa da árvore, seguida pelos outros. Felizmente, não estavam muito longe, mas ao se aproximarem mais da casa da árvore, ouviram os gritos mais altos e alguns objetos sendo jogados.

"Meu problema?" ouviram Marguerite gritar.

"Sim!" Roxton gritou de volta. Quando ele disse isso, todos, exceto Geoffrey e Leroy, subiram no elevador para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo" Marguerite respondeu. "Você me forçou, praticamente me obrigou que lhe contasse tudo, quando você era o único que mantinha segredos".

"Pelo menos os meus segredos não incluíam risco de vida" Roxton respondeu.

"Você me usou como sua maldita amante!" Marguerite gritou.

"Ah, eu pensei que você estivesse acostumada a esse papel!" Roxton respondeu. Quando ele disse isso, Marguerite olhou muito surpresa e estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele. Uma expressão de dor tomou conta de seus olhos quando ela olhou para ele, e nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Ele só olhava para ela com um olhar severo.

"Pessoal?" Finn foi a primeira a tomar coragem e falar. Roxton e Marguerite se entreolharam. Só então viram os outros parados junto ao elevador, olhando para eles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Challenger perguntou olhando a bagunça que fizeram. Alguém havia jogado tudo que havia sobre a mesa e uma das cadeiras estava jogada no chão. Mas o pior de tudo: eles notaram a expressão de mágoa no rosto de Marguerite, que olhava para o chão. Roxton apenas olhou para eles com raiva, tentando se acalmar.

"Nada" Marguerite disse baixo quando seus olhos encontraram os dos outros, já escondendo a emoção que havia demonstrado apenas momentos atrás. Seu olhar retornou a Roxton e ela acrescentou "Já terminamos" em tom desafiador, mas triste. Ela rapidamente se virou e desceu as escadas e foi para seu quarto. De repente, ele teve dificuldade para respirar com todos na sala o encarando, ficando a questão se ela estava falando sobre seu relacionamento ou sobre a discussão.

"Roxton?" Veronica perguntou. Ele se virou para eles e pigarreou.

"Eu estou indo..." deu um passo na direção de seu rifle. "Eu vou caçar" ele murmurou enquanto passava por eles com o rosto inexpressivo. Eles viram quando o elevador desceu lentamente enquanto Roxton olhava para a arma em suas mãos.

"Eu me pergunto o que era aquilo tudo" Malone declarou rapidamente depois que ele saiu. Claire estava atrás deles, incrédula com o espetáculo que tinha acabado de presenciar. Suas suspeitas sobre Roxton e Marguerite estarem intimamente envolvidos tinha aumentado ultimamente, mas agora elas foram inteiramente confirmadas. E ela também notou o olhar triste de Roxton quando Marguerite disse aquelas duas últimas palavras.

"Que bagunça" Challenger comentou e quebrou a concentração de Claire. Quando o elevador subiu outra vez, trazendo Geoffrey e Leroy, eles confirmaram que Roxton saiu pela selva.

"Ele vai ficar bem" acrescentou Challenger ajudando Veronica a recolher as coisas espalhadas. Quando já estavam fora do alcance da voz, Geoffrey inclinou-se para Claire e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu ela. "Mas eu não arrumaria suas malas tão cedo, rapazes. Pode ser que precisemos permanecer por mais alguns dias." Quando ela disse isso, eles olharam para ela interrogativamente, não entendendo por que teriam de ficar mais tempo. Afinal, concordaram em vir por ela, arriscando suas vidas para encontrar a expedição de Challenger. Mas também estavam começando a desfrutar da vida na selva e estavam fascinados com a idéia de ver um dinossauro antes de tentar voltar para a velha Londres.

Quando a noite começou a cair e, sem que Roxton voltasse, os exploradores começaram a preocupar-se de que a discussão que haviam testemunhado tivesse conseqüências terríveis que afetariam a todos eles no final...


	6. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap6

Mamma Corleone: Que horas vc ta entrando na net??? Saudades de vcs, perfeitosaaaaaaa!!! Eu tbm achei o Roxton muito grosso com aquela frase. Se fosse minha fic, o barrako ia pegar fogo, isso não ia ficar barato não!!!!

Luanaa: Como eu disse pra Mamma, tbm achei que o Rox forçou. Acjo que merece um mega gelo antes de ser perdoado! Ai mas com aqueles olhinhos e aquele peitoral, dá pra perdoar né *.*

Lidy: Eu não acredito em nenhuma vaka que se aproxima do lordão, na verdade rs...

Marguerrite: Eu penso que o Roxton se achou demais. Tá que ele ficou bravo porque a Marg não acredita nele, maaas é verdade o que ela disse, ele queria saber os segredos dela, mas também não conta os dele. Safadão! rs...

Jéssica: A autora diz que o próximo episódio será N&V e acho que o outro também :D

* * *

**Episódio 4: A Caçadora**

**Capítulo seis: As verdadeiras razões dos visitantes inesperados...**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore**

Marguerite sentou em uma cadeira, folheando um livro, na manhã seguinte a sua discussão com Roxton. Ela tentou evitá-lo tanto quanto possível, o que não foi muito difícil, considerando que ele voltou da caça muito tarde e saiu muito cedo naquele dia. Agora já era de tarde e ela ouvia o barulho do caçador cortando lenha. Ela tentou ler um pouco mais antes de largar o livro. Olhando em volta para se certificar de que ninguém estivesse olhando para ela, lentamente, inclinou-se para olhar pela varanda.

Ela viu o caçador sem camisa com o suor escorrendo pela testa e uma expressão de exaustão. Ele encostou-se à árvore para apoiar-se e respirou fundo, olhando para a selva à sua volta. Ela notou como ele parecia sujo e como as olheiras sob os olhos haviam crescido ainda mais. Do que ela poderia dizer, ele tinha dormido muito pouco e mal tinha comido nos últimos dois dias. Mas como ela continuou a prestar atenção, logo tomou conhecimento da mulher loira caminhando até ele e oferecendo-lhe um pouco de água.

"Com sede?" Claire inocentemente perguntou ao entregar a Roxton o copo. Ele ficou olhando para ela por um momento.

"Obrigado" respondeu ele ao pegar o copo. Tomou um gole e deixou o copo no chão para continuar seu trabalho. Ele enxugou a testa com o braço e, em seguida, pegou o machado e voltou ao trabalho.

"Talvez você devesse dar um tempo" ela sugeriu e sentou-se em uma árvore caída cerca de dez metros de distância dele. Ele parou de trabalhar e olhou para ela.

"Mais tarde" respondeu quando voltou.

"Você parece exausto, Johnny" respondeu ela. Ele deu pequeno sorriso.

"Ninguém me chama assim há muito tempo" ele respondeu mantendo o corte da madeira. Claire também deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para suas mãos, lembrando a primeira vez em que ela chamou de Johnny. Roxton notou seu silêncio e decidiu que talvez fosse a hora de falar com ela. Ele colocou o machado no chão, agarrou a camisa, vestiu-a, e sentou ao lado dela, com sua água na mão.

"É muito bom viver aqui" disse ela olhando ao redor.

"Tem suas partes, agradáveis" respondeu Roxton, terminando de tomar a água e olhando para as árvores. "Eu preciso saber..." Ela olhou para ele e esperou por um momento. "Sobre..."

"O bebê?" Perguntou em um tom calmo.

"Sim" respondeu Roxton olhando para ela, que desviou o olhar.

"Eu o perdi" Claire respondeu.

"Sinto muito".

"Lamenta que isso tenha acontecido ou que você não estivesse lá?" Ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

"Ambos" ele respondeu lentamente.

"Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Nós provavelmente não seríamos os melhores pais."

"Talvez não" Roxton respondeu. "Mas você... você sempre quis ter filhos."

"Sim. Mas naquele momento... não seria o melhor. "

"Eu não fui um grande marido, não é?" Roxton perguntou. Claire olhou para ele um pouco surpresa com suas palavras. O jovem, despreocupado, aventureiro, o caçador com quem ela havia se casado, não parecia ser a mesma pessoa que estava sentado ao lado dela.

"Vir a esta expedição o mudou muito" ela respondeu com um simpático sorriso.

"É?" Roxton perguntou.

"Você parece feliz, John" ela respondeu. "Não parece ter muitas coisas para incomodá-lo por aqui." Roxton deu um pequeno sorriso também.

"Mas ainda existe uma série de problemas" respondeu ele.

"Eu imagino que uma certa morena deve ter trabalho para mantê-lo na linha" Claire respondeu compreendendo. Roxton deu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar em Marguerite, mas desvaneceu-se lentamente ao lembrar da discussão.

"Mas ainda fica a questão... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, rapidamente mudando de assunto.

"Na verdade, sua família me pediu para vir" respondeu Claire. "Eles estão preocupados com a fortuna Roxton - especialmente porque muitos deles pensam que você está morto. Tem havido um grande debate ultimamente sobre o que fazer com a propriedade e quem vai herdar tudo, se você estivesse morto".

"E quem seria o herdeiro?"

"Eles não decidiram ainda" respondeu ela. "Mas eu fui convidada a encontrá-lo, para ver se era verdade o boato de que a expedição Challenger tinha desaparecido para sempre."

"Então você só veio por isso?"

"Bem, eu não estava muito ansiosa para ficar em Londres" Claire respondeu. Ela lentamente puxou um colar que estava por dentro de sua roupa onde havia um anel e o mostrou a Roxton. "Estou noiva. Ele é um grande homem, mas não é exatamente um aventureiro".

"Uma mudança e tanto com relação a mim" Roxton respondeu.

"Sim" Claire sorriu para ele. "Tenho certeza que ele me fará feliz, mas... Eu só queria fazer algo antes de sossegar para sempre."

"Então, nosso casamento...?"

"Estamos divorciados" Claire respondeu. "Meu pai cuidou de tudo."

"E agora?" Roxton perguntou. "Vai voltar para Londres?

"Suponho que sim" Claire respondeu. "Talvez passemos alguns dias em Paris antes de voltarmos para casa. Isto é, se voltarmos para casa. "

"Tenho certeza que Challenger saberá como tirá-los do platô".

"Você sabe, há um assento extra no avião" disse Claire. "Já pensou em voltar para Londres?" Roxton respirou fundo, pensando sobre a oferta.

"Eu não seria capaz de partir e deixar os outros presos aqui" respondeu Roxton.

"Eu não o culpo. Seria difícil deixar alguém que você ama preso nas selvas da América do Sul". Roxton pensou por um momento em suas palavras e calmamente olhou em volta. "Bem, vou ver como estão Geoffrey e Leroy." Levantou-se para sair, mas a voz de Roxton a deteve.

"Claire..." Roxton começou. "Ele é um homem de sorte... o seu noivo."

"Obrigada" respondeu Claire enquanto sorria e se afastava do caçador. Roxton voltou para o machado e começou a cortar um pouco mais de madeira, com um sorriso no rosto. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar para o caçador, mas ainda não havia esquecido ter dito coisas horríveis para sua morena. Como ele continuou a cortar, Marguerite recostou-se na cadeira e sentou-se, pensando na conversa que ouviu e a novidade sobre a mulher por quem se sentiu tão ameaçada.


	7. Episódio4: A caçadora Cap7

**Episódio 4: A Caçadora**

**Capítulo sete: Dê minhas lembranças a Londres**

**

* * *

  
**

**A selva**

"Faça uma boa viagem" disse Malone ao entregar um pequeno vinho de presente para Claire enquanto seu grupo se preparava para embarcar no avião. Challenger tinha acompanhado o padrão dos ventos por alguns dias e encontrou o momento perfeito para a partida. Ele previu que, se pudessem voar em linha reta por algum tempo, em vez de descer, poderiam sair do platô sem serem puxados de volta pelos ventos. Ele ficou ao lado de Leroy, explicando a estratégia, enquanto os outros se despediam de Claire.

"Obrigada" disse Claire com os presentes que havia ganhado nos braços. Todos tinham lhe dado coisas para que se lembrasse do platô: uma garra de raptor, algumas flores e frutas, um pouco de vinho, algumas bugigangas dos Zanga e um retrato que Veronica tirou de Geoffrey e Leroy no avião.

"Boa sorte" sussurrou Veronica. Marguerite estava a poucos metros de distância e olhava para o avião que se preparava para a decolagem.

"Partindo tão cedo?" Marguerite perguntou quando Claire caminhou até ela.

"Hora de ir para casa" respondeu Claire.

"Bom, faça uma boa viagem" Marguerite respondeu educadamente ao olhar para Claire, em seguida, voltou sua atenção de volta para o avião onde Roxton ajudava a carregar algumas coisas.

"Sabe, você o mudou bastante" disse Claire, pegando Marguerite desprevinida. "Você tem o coração dele na palma da sua mão. Tente não perdê-lo, se puder." Marguerite abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu, ao que Claire fez deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou em direção ao avião.

"Hora de ir, Srta. Beaumont" disse Geoffrey e apertou a mão de Roxton e Challenger.

"Boa viagem" disse Challenger ao beijar a bochecha de Claire. "E não se esqueça de dizer à Sociedade Zoológica de Londres sobre o platô e que ainda estamos aqui."

"Não esquecerei" Claire respondeu com um sorriso e Challenger caminhou de volta para os outros exploradores. Claire olhou para o caçador a seu lado e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Fique longe de problemas" Roxton disse com um sorriso.

"Como sempre?" Ela também esboçou um sorriso ao abraçá-lo firmemente.

"Adeus, Claire" Roxton disse ao se afastar. Claire pulou para o banco de trás do pequeno avião e as hélices começaram a girar. Todos assistiram a partida agrupados em círculo. O avião lentamente começou a ganhar velocidade no prado e, de repente, levantou vôo e partiu em direção ao horizonte, voando um pouco mais baixo, indo lentamente para cima até se perder entre as nuvens.

"Acha mesmo que eles vão fazer isso?" Finn perguntou ao ver o avião partir.

"Espero que sim, Finn" Challenger respondeu. "Por que não começamos a voltar para a casa da árvore?" Ele começou se afastar; Finn, Malone e Veronica o seguiram. Todos olharam para trás e viram Marguerite e Roxton ainda olhando para o céu. Marguerite não tardou a segui-los. Ela lentamente olhou para Roxton, encontrando com seu olhar e começaram a caminhar também. Fizeram o caminho de volta conversando e pensando sobre as possibilidades de Londres, agora que saberiam que todos ainda estavam vivos. Só o tempo iria dizer...

**FIM.**

* * *

**Resumo do próximo episódio: A marca na pedra**

Enquanto exploram o platô, Challenger, Roxton e Finn encontram uma marca numa pedra que corresponde a uma marca no mapa secreto (que Challenger encontrou), o que lhes dá uma pista sobre aonde ele pode levar. Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore, Marguerite está entediada e faz um novo amigo ao sair para nadar. E como Malone e Veronica finalmente encontram um tempo a sós que tanto precisavam, eles começam a tomar decisões sobre seu relacionamento e planos para o futuro.


	8. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap1

Luanaa: amizade sim, não seja maliciosa com a Marg :D

Fabi: Essa foi de cair do c*** da bunda hauhauhau vc voltou!!!!! Aproveita e deixa review nas outras fics, vc tá em débito. Fiquei mto feliz com a sua volta, barrakenta! :D

Jéssica: Acho que agora vc vai gostar, mas... N&V continuam lavando a louça rs...

Marguerrite: Não dá essas idéias que estou louca para pular para a reconciliação R&M, to doida p ver os 2 juntinhos!

Mamma Corleone: Vc viu que vaka essa Claire? Pq não falou logo que já tava com outro? É só pra fazer inferno :/

* * *

**Episódio 5: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo um**

* * *

**Resumo: **Enquanto exploram o platô, Challenger, Roxton e Finn encontram uma marca numa pedra que corresponde a uma marca no mapa secreto (que Challenger encontrou), o que lhes dá uma pista sobre aonde ele pode levar. Enquanto isso, na casa da árvore, Marguerite está entediada e faz um novo amigo ao sair para nadar. E como Malone e Veronica finalmente encontram um tempo a sós que tanto precisavam, eles começam a tomar decisões sobre seu relacionamento e planos para o futuro.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Marguerite esticou os braços e deu um bocejo enorme ao subir as escadas para a cozinha. Outra manhã em que foi acordada pelo barulho de alguém andando pela casa e, ao ir até a cozinha, viu Malone e Veronica juntos, dando risada. A visão dos dois tão felizes quase a deixou feliz também, mas não era possível para Marguerite ser feliz e sorridente ou mostrar qualquer sinal de felicidade considerando que o sol já brilhava e que ela acordou muito cedo. Quando eles a notaram, ela lhes dirigiu um olhar mortal que lhes dizia que não compartilhava de seu bom humor matinal.

"Bom dia, Marguerite" Veronica disse calmamente. Marguerite emitiu um simples "hum". Ela derramou o líquido fumegante em sua xícara e respirou fundo.

"Então, em quanto tempo você acha que eles terão ido embora?" Malone perguntou a Veronica ao pegar um pedaço de torrada e se recostar na cadeira.

"Bem, Challenger disse que um ou dois dias, mas você sabe como é... pode ser mais" Veronica respondeu. "Esperamos que encontrem alguma coisa."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Marguerite perguntou, ouvindo atentamente a conversa, de repente se perguntando onde estava todo mundo. Ela sentou-se à mesa e olhou para Verônica.

"Challenger acha que descobriu algo sobre o mapa. Ele, Roxton e Finn saíram para procurar. Ficarão fora por dois dias." Veronica respondeu.

"Quando eles saíram?"

"Cerca de uma hora atrás" Malone respondeu. "Challenger estava com pressa." Marguerite recostou-se na cadeira e ficou um pouco decepcionada pelos outros terem saído, mas não disse nada. Começou a pensar sobre o que havia planejado... falar com John, mas como ele saiu, seu plano estava arruinado.

"Está tudo bem, Marguerite?" Veronica perguntou.

"Sim" Marguerite rapidamente respondeu já se levantando. "Se todos querem ficar correndo pela selva por dois dias, ótimo para eles." Serviu mais um pouco de café. "Se precisarem de mim, estarei costurando." Ela desceu as escadas, deixando um rastro do perfume de café fresco no ar por um momento.

"Então..." Malone começou a dizer.

"Hum?" Veronica perguntou.

"O que vamos fazer nesses dois dias sem os outros?"

"Você não ia começar sua nova história, sobre os últimos visitantes?"

"Minha história pode esperar" disse Malone ao apoiar o braço sobre a mesa e olhar para a mulher a seu lado. Veronica deixou escapar um sorriso enquanto ele olhava para ela com um olhar interrogativo que só a fez rir mais...

* * *

**A selva**

"Tem certeza que sabe aonde você está indo?" Finn perguntou. Relutantemente, seguia Challenger, carregando um enorme pacote.

"Positivo!" Challenger avidamente respondeu. "Eu me lembro de um lugar com as características descritas neste mapa."

"Então, por que parece que estamos andando em círculos?"

"Posso lhe garantir, Finn, que não estamos andando em círculos" Roxton disse ao se aproximar deles. "Nós não passamos por árvores que se parecem com aquela lá todos os dias."

"Você tem certeza?" Finn perguntou observando as árvores.

"Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas você está quase falando como Marguerite" Challenger disse ao observar outra vez o mapa.

"Bem, isso não é uma coisa ruim!" Finn rapidamente observou, seguindo-o e continuando a fazer perguntas sobre sua localização, com Roxton logo atrás. Roxton estava apreciando o dia, mas a simples menção de Marguerite o fez ficar pensativo. A discussão que teve com ela ainda estava fresca em sua mente, bem como seu olhar penetrante que agora assombrava suas noites. Mas quando Challenger lhe pediu para ir nesta pequena viagem, ele aceitou prontamente, pensando que passar algum tempo longe de Marguerite seria bom para que ambos pensassem. Mas estar na selva, sem que ela estivesse perto, como costumavam fazer, o fazia sentir-se um pouco triste e inseguro.

"Você vem, Roxton?" Challenger gritou trazendo Roxton de sua distração, e logo alcançou o ritmo dos outros novamente.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Marguerite trabalhava impaciente em sua costura, quase sucumbindo ao tédio. Ela subiu as escadas e a casa da árvore parecia muito vazia e silenciosa. Ouviu apenas as vozes de Malone e Verônica na planta baixa. Ela pegou seu traje de banho e entrou no elevador. Ao caminhar até eles, os viu mexendo em algo que Challenger estava trabalhando. Marguerite ficou em silêncio, com a testa enrugada ao olhar para os dois, mas eles estavam tão distraídos com a conversa que não perceberam sua presença.

"Oh vamos, eu sei que você duvidou de mim" Malone disse enquanto observava os mapas que Challenger tinha desenhado.

"Eu não duvido que você, Ned, é apenas uma grande floresta e não é seguro sair sozinho" Verônica respondeu. Ela pegou o pedaço de papel dele e o colocou embaixo da pilha de papéis em que Challenger vinha trabalhando.

"Você ainda não acredita que eu seja forte o suficiente para ir lá fora sozinho? Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Assim como você" Malone respondeu e olhava para a loira a seu lado em sinal de protesto. Ela sempre duvidou dele... de sua capacidade de não ser um forte guerreiro como Roxton.

"Ok" Veronica respondeu concordando, mas Malone não ficou satisfeito com essa resposta.

"Você ainda não acredita em mim" disse Malone suavemente.

"Claro que eu acredito" respondeu Veronica. "Agora, o que Challenger estava tentando fazer com tudo isso?" Malone balançou a cabeça e voltou a analisar o material.

"Eu não sei" Malone respondeu num tom irritado.

"Marguerite" disse Verônica quando notou a morena. "Eu não a ouvi descer."

"Estou indo dar um mergulho" Marguerite respondeu.

"Você não quer nos dar uma mão?" Veronica perguntou.

"Parece que vocês dois estão indo muito bem sozinhos" Marguerite respondeu ao passar por eles e se dirigir para o seu riacho favorito.

"Bem, não vá muito longe" Verônica gritou. Marguerite acenou-lhe o braço para indicar que a ouviu, mas a loira ficou em dúvida se isso era um sim ou um não.

"É melhor deixá-la ir sozinha" disse Malone em protesto.

"Oh vamos" disse Verônica ao voltar a olhar para os mapas de Challenger. Malone sentou no chão e começou a vasculhar a grande pilha de sucata. Challenger tinha feito o desenho de algum tipo de geringonça, mas ninguém conseguia entender bem o que era. E como não entendiam como ficaria no final, estava um pouco difícil de montar. Verônica sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a vasculhar as coisas também.

* * *

**A selva**

Challenger, Finn e Roxton caminhavam pela floresta perto de um grupo de árvores que nunca viram antes. Pelo que entenderam, era quase como se a floresta inteira tivesse sido modificada, cada área alterada. As trilhas que eles seguiam nos anos anteriores pareciam não levar a lugar nenhum, enquanto outras davam em lugares estranhos. Enquanto Roxton observava as pegadas e as marcas deixadas pela circulação de pessoas e animais, Challenger observava as árvores e a direção do vento.

"Algo não está certo" disse Challenger.

"Eu concordo com você" respondeu Roxton. "Definitivamente há algo diferente".

"O que?" Finn perguntou.

"Bem, todos os mapas que fizemos do platô parecem estar inexatos" Challenger respondeu. "É quase como se o platô tivesse sido reformulado."

"Mas não era você quem dizia as coisas pareciam estar mudando o tempo todo?" Finn perguntou.

"Bem, sim..." Challenger começou." Mas as coisas nunca se reorganizaram tanto. É como se o rio estivesse correndo em um curso completamente diferente de antes e as árvores tivesse assumido outros padrões, mais complexos. "

"E como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Challenger.

"Tenho certeza que não estamos sozinhos" disse Roxton e, de repente, ficou mais tenso e em guarda. Levantou a arma, inspecionando a área em torno deles.

"O que foi, Roxton?" Challenger calmamente perguntou. Roxton deu de ombros indicando que ele não tinha certeza, enquanto ouvia mais e esperava que a coisa se mostrasse. Passou a ouvir mais, de repente ouviu o som de pés muito pequenos fazendo seu caminho em direção a eles. Ele calculou que deveria ser apenas uma pessoa não muito grande. Todos ficaram com suas armas em punho (exceto Finn, que usava sua balestra) prestando atenção até que uma menina pequena, vestindo uma roupa velha e de cabelo escuro, saindo do meio das árvores e parando na trilhas. Todos abaixaram suas armas quando a menina olhou para eles assustada.

"Está tudo bem" disse Roxton rapidamente. "Nós não vamos machucá-la." Mas a garota olhou para eles com seus grandes olhos castanhos e ninguém fez qualquer movimento.


	9. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap2

**Episódio 5: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo dois**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore**

"Talvez isso não sirva para nada" disse Veronica impaciente ao jogar os objetos restantes que ela havia examinado. Ela e Malone vinham tentando montar a coisa juntos, mas para eles, tudo parecia ser lixo.

"Talvez" Malone respondeu e limpou as mãos em sua calça. Ele olhou para o sol brilhante acima deles e sorriu. Havia sido um dia tão calmo e passou o tempo todo com Verônica a seu lado. Ele olhou para ela, enquanto ela examinava outra vez as peças. De repente, ela sentiu os olhos em cima dela e o olhou.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Nada" disse Malone ao parar na frente dela. Um pequeno sorriso cruzou seu rosto quando ele começou a ruborizar. "É um... hum... um lindo dia".

"É" Verônica respondeu. "Ensolarado..." Depois de dizer isso, ela fez uma careta por ter dito algo completamente óbvio. De repente, ela sentiu ficar um pouco nervosa como não ficava há muito tempo. Primeiro, ficou um pouco surpresa pensando em como ela e Malone eram amigos íntimos e como ela sempre se sentiu tão à vontade com ele. Mas quando ele olhou para ela agora, ela sentiu algo diferente nele... algo que dizia haver uma intenção mais profunda do que amizade. "Ned..."

"O que, Veronica?" Perguntou ele, acanhado. Ela olhou para ele gravando cada detalhe de seu rosto e respirou fundo.

"É bom ter você de volta" disse ela. "Foi um pouco estranho... sem você aqui." Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto de Malone.

"Marguerite não a manteve ocupada?" Disse, brincando. Eles trocaram uma pequena risada e Veronica balançou a cabeça.

"Eu acho que Roxton estava cuidando dela" Veronica respondeu.

"É impressionante o efeito que ele tem sobre ela" disse Malone.

"Especialmente nos últimos tempos" Veronica respondeu. Ambos sentaram por um momento e se lembraram da discussão entre Roxton e Marguerite e que parecia ser a pior que já tiveram.

"Tenho certeza que eles só precisam de um tempo separados" Malone respondeu. "Enquanto isso, nós podemos brincar com todo esse lixo." Ele se levantou e esticou as pernas dormentes.

"Bem, nós... poderiamos fazer uma pausa" disse Verônica ao também se levantar e se espreguiçar. Malone olhou para ela com um olhar surpreso que a fez rir. "Eu estava falando de fazermos algo para comer."

"É exatamente o que eu estava pensando" Malone respondeu. Verônica afastou-se para a casa da árvore e Malone veio logo atrás com um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

* * *

**Na água**

Marguerite saiu da água e sentou-se sobre uma rocha, olhando a sua volta. Ela aproveitava o clima agradável e a tranqüilidade da selva, mas uma parte dela começava a se sentir um pouco solitária. Ela abraçou os joelhos e sua pele lentamente foi se secando ao sol brilhante. Isso era divertido, mas mesmo assim, começou a ficar extremamente aborrecida. Passou os dedos através da água e, de repente, ouviu o som de galhos se quebrando atrás dela. Lembrando de seu último encontro com os raptores, ela rapidamente pegou a arma, girou e apontou-a para o que estava se aproximando. Seu queixo caiu quando ela olhou para o que apareceu por trás dos arbustos.

* * *

**A selva**

"Tudo bem" disse Roxton enquanto tentava acalmar a menina. O mesmo olhar de medo ainda estava em seus olhos e ela ficou imóvel como uma estátua. "Nós não vamos machucá-la" Roxton baixou sua arma e Challenger fez o mesmo. Finn baixou a balestra, mas não totalmente porque ainda estava desconfiada da menina.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Challenger perguntou gentilmente e os ombros da menina começaram a relaxar. Ela não respondeu imediatamente, apenas olhou para ele.

"Talvez ela não possa falar" Finn sugeriu.

"Aninna" a menina respondeu baixinho, ainda com medo. Todos a olharam surpresos. Ela segurava uma boneca pequena, feita de cordas e tecido. Sua pele era bronzeada, provavelmente pelo clima quente da selva. Seu longo cabelo negro brilhava ao sol e seus olhos castanhos escuros pareciam curiosos.

"Aninna... meu nome é John Roxton. Nós não queremos machucá-la. Só queremos saber de onde você veio." Devagar, ela se aproximou um pouco deles.

"Lá" ela apontou para a selva atrás dela.

"Você pode nos mostrar?" Challenger perguntou. A menina balançou a cabeça e rapidamente conduziu os exploradores.

"Essa é realmente uma boa idéia?" Finn perguntou enquando andavam atrás da garota.

"Nós devemos, pelo menos, ter certeza de que ela voltará bem à sua casa" disse Challenger.

* * *

**Na água...**

Tomando conhecimento da arma apontada para ele, o homem atrás dos arbustos parou. Marguerite notou que ele carregava um rifle nas costas e manteve a arma apontada firmemente sobre ele. Ela tinha um olhar de determinação em seu rosto enquanto apontava para o peito, não pretendendo atirar, mas apenas para mostrar a ele que estava no controle. O homem parou e olhou para ela assustado, mas não mostrou nenhuma surpresa. Ele ficou onde ela o pudesse ver, tirou a mochila dos ombros e a colocou a seus pés. Ele ergueu as mãos e ficou no lugar, mostrando a Marguerite que não poderia machucá-la.

"Quem é você?" ela gritou para ele enquanto a água de seu cabelo escorria lentamente pelas costas.

"Eu não quis assustá-la, senhorita" disse com uma voz profunda, com um leve sotaque inglês. "Por favor... não pretendo lhe fazer nenhum mal..." Ele olhou a arma e, em seguida, olhou-a nos olhos. Ela rapidamente tomou conhecimento de ser um homem grande, suas roupas à moda inglesa de material leve, adequadas para andar na selva. Ele estava carregando uma mochila grande, um cobertor enrolado, o que pareciam ser algumas panelas, e talvez algumas roupas dentro da mochila que parecia desgastada. Ela então tomou conhecimento de suas características físicas: os braços grandes, ombros largos, pele bronzeada pela exposição ao sol, cabelo escuro, com uma ligeira ondulação, e um rosto marcante. Mas sua característica mais distinta eram os olhos... aqueles olhos azul-escuro que sugeriam simpatia e cativavam. Ela perdeu-se neles por um momento até perceber que ele ainda estava de pé com as mãos para cima.

"Quem é você?" Marguerite perguntou novamente ao agarrar a arma um pouco mais, não mostrando simpatia com o estranho.

"Um viajante" respondeu o homem. "Preston Hughes." Marguerite franziu a testa por um momento. Teve a impressão de já ter ouvido esse nome antes. "O meu nome a escandaliza?" O homem perguntou em tom divertido e abriu um largo sorriso largo pela forma como ela reagiu ao seu nome. Ela rapidamente tomou conhecimento de seu sorriso e de seu charme, mas escondeu sua atração pelo homem.

"Soa familiar" Marguerite respondeu francamente, não mostrando interesse.

"Bem, você está em vantagem, senhorita" respondeu ele.

"Por quê? Porque eu tenho a arma?"

"Não... porque agora você sabe o meu nome, mas eu ainda não descobri o seu." Marguerite abaixou a arma para o estranho já que suas palavras e seus movimentos não sugeriam que pretendesse atacá-la de qualquer maneira. "Bem, é melhor assim." Ele lentamente se aproximou, um pouco nervoso, com a mão estendida. Ela olhou a mão por um momento antes de sacudi-la com firmeza.

"Marguerite Krux" respondeu ela.

"Bem" ele começou a dizer, com os olhos rapidamente examinando-a e ainda segurando a mão dela. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Krux." Ele deu um grande sorriso. "Com certeza é um belo dia." Ele afastou-se e olhou para o céu. "Dia perfeito para um mergulho. Você foi inteligente em tirar vantagem disso."

"Espere um minuto... Hughes... você é aquele caçador de tesouros mundialmente famoso." Ele soltou uma risada.

"Mais um explorador do mundo" respondeu ele. "Eu estava apenas esperando a sorte de me deparar com um tesouro".

"Hmm... eu imagino" Marguerite respondeu num tom completamente incrédulo. "E você só decidiu vir para a Amazônia para..."

"Para conhecer a população local" respondeu ele. "Infelizmente, não foram todos amigáveis. Conheci alguns caçadores de cabeças, alguns dinossauros grandes e algumas criaturas escamosas que eu prefiro não encontrar outra vez. Mas minha sorte está começando lentamente a melhorar." Desta vez, Marguerite deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que ele estava tentando jogar seu charme.

"Se você acha" Marguerite disse ao recolher suas coisas e começar a caminhar de volta para a casa da árvore.

"Espere!" Disse Preston. Ao som de sua voz, Marguerite voltou-se e olhou para o belo estranho que definitivamente acabou com seu tédio.


	10. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap3

**Episódio 5: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**A selva**

"Então está me dizendo que você realmente vive em uma árvore?" Preston perguntou enquanto andava ao lado de Marguerite. Depois de alguma argumentação, Marguerite finalmente permitiu que o Sr. Hughes fosse com ela. Ela mantinha uma mão próxima à cintura, em sua arma, apenas para o caso de ele estar mentindo. E além disso, ele definitivamente a impedia de ficar entediada.

"Uma casa na árvore" Marguerite respondeu. "Ela foi construída há muitos anos por uma família que veio para cá."

"E quem mais vive nessa casa da árvore?" Preston perguntou. Sua natureza questionadora quase a fez repensar sua decisão de trazê-lo, mas ele estava sendo uma companhia agradável.

"Eu, Verônica, cujos pais construíram a casa, um jovem escritor chamado Malone, Finn - uma menina do futuro, Roxton e Challenger" disse Marguerite rapidamente. Preston parou por um momento e abriu a boca devagar.

"George Challenger?" Perguntou ele.

"O primeiro e único" Marguerite respondeu.

"Você faz parte da expedição Challenger, que saiu de Londres há quase quatro anos?"

"Sim" respondeu Marguerite.

"Ora, mas por que não disse isso antes?" Preston rapidamente perguntou. "Eu quis participar da expedição, mas estava na Índia na época. Quando voltei para Londres, vocês já haviam partido".

"E mesmo assim você ainda acabou no platô."

"Bem, isso foi por acaso" respondeu ele. "Uma mulher... na verdade." Marguerite mordiscou o lábio inferior quando percebeu o breve sorriso mais uma vez e ela teve quase certeza de que pegou tudo o que ele queria. Ele era um homem muito bonito e amigável, mas parecia estar muito à vontade no platô. Eles estavam ali há anos e ainda ficavam nervosos ou paranóicos, às vezes, mas ele parecia estar completamente certo de que nada jamais iria prejudicá-lo. "Você também mencionou Roxton... seria Lord John Roxton?"

"É, sim" Marguerite respondeu, a imagem de Roxton retornando a sua mente. Ela tentou afastar a recente discussão de sua mente, mas a lembrança retornou com a simples menção de seu nome. Ele percebeu sua reação súbita e ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Um admirador dele também?"

"Na verdade, eu o conheci durante uma de suas viagens de caça" respondeu ele. "Mas não acho que tenha gostado muito de mim. Eu luto contra a caça de elefantes, então seu grupo foi caçar macacos naquele dia em vez disso. Que tragédia." Marguerite balançou a cabeça, de acordo, ao se lembrar da culpa de Roxton por, acidentalmente, matar seu irmão quando atirou num macaco. Ela ficou ainda mais quieta por um momento, pensando nos poucos momentos em que John contou a ela sobre seus medos e sua culpa. Percebendo seu silêncio, Preston decidiu mudar rapidamente o assunto.

"Então, quando diz que há uma garota do futuro, o que você quer realmente dizer com isso?" Perguntou ele.

"É uma longa história" Marguerite disse. E enquanto caminhavam, ela começou a dizer-lhe algumas coisas sobre o platô... deixando de fora algumas coisas que tinham lhe acontecido ou sido causadas por ela. Eles se engajaram em uma conversa profunda até chegarem à casa da árvore.

* * *

**Em outra parte da floresta...**

"Você tem certeza de que ela está realmente nos levando a algum lugar?" Finn perguntou enquanto continuavam a seguir a menina. Ao dizer isso, viraram à direita e se depararam com uma grande cidade de pessoas que se vestiam exatamente como ela.

"Tenho certeza" respondeu Roxton já parando. A menina chamada Aninna estava atrás de um homem grande que parecia ser o líder. Ele olhou para os explorasdores com um olhar desconfiado, como eles estavam ao encontrarem a menina. O homem caminhou lentamente para a frente e olhou para Challenger e Roxton. Ele murmurou alguma coisa em uma língua que eles não entendiam e os outros começaram a aplaudir.

"Onde está Marguerite quando se precisa dela?" Challenger estava totalmente congelado, preocupado com o que o homem havia dito.

"Oh, provavelmente, sentada na casa da árvore... sem fazer nada" respondeu Roxton olhando para as pessoas. O homem andou até Roxton e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

"Você tem que vir" disse o homem o Roxton, movendo as mãos e agitando-as em apreciação. Ele fez o mesmo com Challenger e Finn, deixando os exploradores sem entender nada.

"Vir?" Challenger perguntou ao homem.

"Disseram-nos que vocês estariam aqui em breve" respondeu o homem.

"Quem disse?" Finn perguntou, olhando para o líder e de volta a Challenger e Roxton.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Malone e Veronica estavam à mesa rindo enquanto desfrutaram do almoço e do sossego da casa da árvore. Passaram toda a manhã rindo e se divertindo... às vezes até flertando um pouco, aproveitando o tempo sozinhos.

"Hoje está sendo um dia... ótimo" Veronica disse olhando para seu amigo.

"Sim, é verdade" Malone respondeu com um sorriso. Por um momento, seus olhos se fixaram um no outro, mas os dois começaram a rir e olhar ao redor.

"Talvez eu deva limpar isso."

"Não" disse Malone com a voz baixa e segurou seu pulso. Ela olhou para o local em que ele estava tocando com carinho e, logo, os seus braços se uniram num abraço "Isso pode esperar." Ela sorriu e e continuou olhando para ele. "Veronica..." ele começou a dizer, mas foi parado pela sensação dos lábios de Verônica contra os dele. Ele ainda não esperava beijá-la naquele momento, mas uma parte dele havia pensado nisso o dia todo. Tudo o que ele queria era descobrir como estava o seu relacionamento e se eles ainda tinham potencial para levá-lo além da amizade. Então, em vez de se concentrar em suas histórias ou falar sobre as coisas que fez enquanto esteve fora, tinha preferido passar todo o dia com ela. Ele levantou o braço e a trouxe para mais perto dele enquanto saboreava cada momento. De repente, ele a sentiu se afastar e olhou-a confuso.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ele. Ela ficou um um pouco longe dele enquanto olhava em direção ao elevador e ele, de repente, entendeu. O elevador tinha começado a se mover, indicando que alguém estava subindo. Ele assistia a cena ao lado de Veronica e então ouviram risadas. Ambos ficaram de queixo caído quando as pessoas no elevador apareceram. Eles viram Marguerite e um homem.

* * *

**A selva**

"Alguém disse que viríamos?" Challenger perguntou ao líder da aldeia. O líder havia dito a eles que eram amigos - uma tribo do platô que vivia ali há anos, mas que preferia ficar escondida. Eram pessoas que odiavam conflitos e viviam harmoniosamente nas partes mais profundas da selva amazônica. A jovem, Aninna, foi à procura deles e os encontrou a tempo. Agora, os aldeões se assustaram com os exploradores e as notícias que traziam.

"Sim" respondeu o líder enquanto caminhavam pela aldeia. "Um homem veio dizer que você traria as respostas para o platô."

"E como era esse homem?" Roxton perguntou.

"Ele usava um casaco" disse o dirigente, sacudindo a cabeça. Embora não fosse sua língua nativa, ele falava inglês muito bem e fluente. "Percebemos as mudanças no platô, e estávamos procurando os motivos quando ele veio sozinho."

"E há quanto tempo ele esteve aqui?" Challenger perguntou.

"Três noites atrás" respondeu o líder. "Ele disse que dois homens e uma mulher viriam e que tínhamos que mostrar-lhes as marcas."

"As marcas?" Challenger perguntou.

"As marcas nas rochas" respondeu o líder. "Elas não estavam lá antes de o platô ser alterado. Agora, nós não sabemos o que elas significam, mas elas estão lá. "

"Onde?" Finn perguntou ao parar ao lado Roxton. Ela pensava que a história do velho era alguma mentira, mas uma parte dela queria ver se ele dizia a verdade.

"Venham, vou lhes mostrar" disse ele à medida que os levava a um caminho por trás da vila.

"Você acredita nisso?" Roxton sussurrou para Challenger.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Challenger. "Só saberemos assim que ele nos mostrar, John." Roxton balançou a cabeça e manteve sua mão firme e perto da arma... pronto para puxá-la a qualquer momento ou a qualquer sinal de perigo. Finn ia logo atrás deles e ainda não tinha certeza se deveriam acreditar no homem.

"E se ele estiver nos levando ao perigo?" Finn sussurrou para os dois homens.

"É um risco que correremos" disse Challenger enquanto continuava caminhando. Finn e Roxton suspiraram fundo. Depois de muito andar, eles entraram em um caminho estreito que levava a um paredão de pedra. Eles de repente começaram a perceber os desenhos ao longo do caminho. Símbolos estranhos tinham sido pintados sobre a pedra, mas somente quando chegaram ao fim do caminho de pedra que Challenger, de repente, gritou para que parassem.

"O que houve?" Roxton rapidamente perguntou.

"Algo familiar" disse Challenger rapidamente. Ele puxou o mapa de sua mochila enquanto olhava por cima dele. Seguramente, havia um caminho de símbolos no mapa, mas um símbolo especial chamou a atenção de Challenger... na pedra a sua frente estava o trion, pintado em um dourado brilhante. "É isto."

"Isto o quê?" Finn perguntou enquanto Challenger olhava para o mapa.

"Este é o lugar onde o mapa está nos levando" respondeu Challenger. "Estamos indo na direção certa." Eles todos se entreolharam e olharam para o caminho que continuava na frente deles com um novo sentimento de que estavam finalmente começando a descobrir os segredos do mapa...


	11. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap4

Mamma Corleone: minha lova master plus! O Ned é lerdinho mesmo, pois se até virgem ele era antes de ir para o platô huahuahua Eu só achei que o ciúme poderia ter sido melhor explorado, irritado mais o Roxtoso, mas como não fui eu que escrevi né, fazer o que :/ Ah e vakosa junior foi mara hauhauhau

Marguerrite: Já falei, não dá esse tipo de idéia rs...

Jéssica: Fique calma, quem sabe assim o Ned fica mais rápido :D

Luanaa: DDT está complicado até eu entrar de férias, que será após o dia 15. Estamos trabalhando no cap2 já, mas só publicaremos qdo estivermos mais à frente, pra não demorar na postagem :D Segura aí!

Fran: Que bom que vc se identificou, apareça mais vezes :D Sobre DDT6, olhe a resposta pra Luanaa.

* * *

**Episódio: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo 4**

**A selva**

"Tem certeza que isso está certo?" Roxton perguntou enquanto pararam à beira de uma árvore. Eles haviam seguido os símbolos até que eles pararam e os trouxeram ao seu local atual, e agora ao invés dos símbolos havia apenas uma grande seta.

"É, Challenger, não parece certo" acrescentou Finn por também começar a se sentir um pouco desconfortável.

"Este parece ser o caminho" respondeu Challenger. O caminho era um corredor no meio de um gigante penhasco. A trilha ficava mais escura enquanto se dirigia mais profundamente com pedra de ambos os lados. Era quase como se a pedra se dividisse em duas e uma trilha tivesse sido esculpida entre ela, levando a um lugar incerto.

"O que você acha?" Roxton perguntou, olhando para Challenger que estava examinando o mapa.

"Parece que esse caminho está no mapa, cortando a base de um penhasco, mas não há como dizer aonde nos levará" Challenger respondeu. "Podemos passar por isso, mas os nativos não virão conosco".

"Por que eles não vêm?" Finn perguntou.

"Eles têm crenças muito fortes, Finn, e acreditam que estariam interferindo em nosso destino" respondeu Challenger.

"Como?" Finn perguntou. "É apenas uma trilha."

"Mas que leva ao que poderia ser o nosso destino" disse Roxton enquanto avaliava a trilha. "O que você acha, Challenger?"

"Talvez devêssemos continuar com os outros também" disse Challenger. "Assim como estou curioso para ver aonde isto nos levará, uma parte de mim não se sente bem com isso."

"Tem razão, George" Roxton respondeu. "Nós não estamos muito longe da casa da árvore. Se sairmos agora, nós provavelmente estaremos de volta em poucas horas."

"Vamos começar então" Challenger disse ao olhar para a trilha uma última vez, então, seguram de volta para a casa da árvore.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Malone e Verônica se sentaram, de queixo caído, quando notaram Marguerite e o homem que estava com ela. Veronica rapidamente percebeu como era bonito e atraente, mas Malone se perguntou como Marguerite estava andando pela selva com um homem desconhecido. Marguerite estava rindo quando saiu do elevador e olhou para eles.

"Oh, ei" Marguerite disse feliz ao deixar seu cinto ao lado de seu chapéu.

"Oi" disse Verônica. "Hum, Marguerite, quem é o seu... amigo?"

"Oh" Marguerite disse. Preston saiu do elevador e ficou ao lado dela. "Este é Preston Hughes... um explorador de..."

"Londres" Malone rapidamente interrompeu. Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto do jornalista ao se levantar da mesa. "Eu o entrevistei uma vez sobre suas viagens."

"Oh sim, eu me lembro de você. Hum... Edward Malone, não? "Preston perguntou.

"Sim" Malone respondeu.

"E esta é Veronica" Marguerite disse ao ir à mesa e pegar uma maçã, enquanto Veronica e Preston diziam Olá um ao outro.

"E como se conheceram?" Malone perguntou a Marguerite, que caminhou até uma cadeira e se atrapalhou com um livro. Ela se sentou enquanto comia a maçã e olhou para eles.

"Bem, a senhorita Krux quase atirou em mim" Preston disse com um sorriso.

"Quase isso" respondeu Marguerite. Veronica e Malone, de repente perceberam seu estado de espírito alegre e a diferença em seu humor causada por este estranho homem. E embora estivessem um pouco desconfiados dele, rapidamente fizeram amizade com ele também.

"Está com fome, Sr. Hughes?" Veronica perguntou.

"Fome, sim" respondeu ele. "Mas, por favor, me chame de Preston." Quando ele mostrou seu sorriso mais uma vez, ela sorriu também.

"Sinta-se à vontade" disse Marguerite ao folhear um livro que estava sobre a mesa. Ele se sentou à mesa e olhou ao redor. Malone sentou-se também enquanto Veronica procurava algo para que seu novo hóspede comesse.

"Esta casa na árvore é impressionante" disse Preston.

"Obrigada" disse Verônica ao colocar um prato de comida em sua frente, ao que ele agradeceu. "Meus pais a construiram, há muito tempo." À vista dos alimentos, Marguerite levantou-se para servir algo mais consistente que uma maçã. Preston casualmente olhou para ela quando passou por ele e então voltou a falar sobre a casa.

"É muito melhor do que aquela que eu tinha quando criança" Preston disse, olhando ao redor da sala novamente entre as mordidas de seu alimento. "Claro que a minha tinha cerca de dois pés acima do chão e uma caixa de papelão como telhado." Todos deram uma pequena risada e Preston voltou para comer.

"O que o trouxe ao platô?" Malone perguntou. Preston parou de comer e olhou para o prato por um segundo. Ele olhou para o estranho com um olhar de medo, mas logo em seguida, sorriu.

"Hum... é um lugar interesse" Preston respondeu. "Eu gosto de conhecer novos lugares e a Floresta Amazônica, dizem, é um dos lugares mais diversificados do mundo."

"E..." Marguerite disse da cozinha. Todos se viraram para olhar para ela quando voltou à mesa com alguma comida no prato. "Será que é a única razão?" Veronica rapidamente notou um ligeiro rubor em Preston.

"Havia também uma mulher..." Preston respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

"Ah" disse Malone, que se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa. "É sempre uma boa razão." Veronica sorriu quando Malone olhou para ela.

"E quanto tempo vai ficar no platô?" Veronica perguntou.

"Até tenho vontade de partir" respondeu Preston. "Mas não tenho pressa de voltar para Londres. E além disso... estou apenas começando a conhecer os encantos do platô." Quando ele disse isso, seu olhar se desviou para Marguerite, que o olhou por um breve momento. Ela percebeu um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, mas de repente ficou sem jeito ao sentir os olhos de Verônica sobre ela. Veronica e Malone trocaram um olhar e seu novo hóspede voltou a comer, completamente inconsciente dos pensamentos que passavam por suas mentes.

* * *

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia...**

"E este é o meu quarto" disse Marguerite ao terminar de dar a Preston uma excursão pela casa da árvore.

"Magnífica" disse enquanto olhava ao redor. "É muito espaçosa."

"Bem, não se compara a Londres, mas não é ruim" Marguerite disse ao voltar pelas escadas. Ela ficou muito aliviada quando ele a seguiu de volta e não insistiu em permanecer lá por mais tempo.

"Sente falta de Londres?" Preston perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas.

"De algumas coisas" Marguerite respondeu ao passar pelo laboratório de Challenher e olhar os seus livros. "O Thames, o grande relógio e as compras." Preston soltou uma risada.

"Os trajes da selva provavelmente nem se compararam aos de Londres" Preston respondeu.

"Pois é" respondeu Marguerite.

"Sente falta de sua família?" Ele percebeu Marguerite ficar tensa e um pouco nervosa com a pergunta. "Sinto muito... não é da minha conta".

"É complicado..." respondeu Marguerite.

"Eu compreendo" disse Preston, olhando-a. Estavam a apenas alguns metros distância. "Parece que você tem uma família muito boa por aqui."

"Sim" Marguerite respondeu. Ele percebeu que ela se incomodava com o assunto e não quis pressioná-la.

"Então" ele começou a dizer, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Verônica das escadas.

"Nós estamos indo caçar" ela gritou.

"Nós também iremos" Marguerite disse rapidamente. "Então... tem caçado muito desde que chegou aqui?"

"Um pouco" disse Preston. "Mas nada muito emocionante."

"Vamos" disse ela enquanto subia as escadas. Ele respirou fundo e a seguiu.

* * *

**Na selva...**

Preston caminhou lentamente entre os arbustos e se deparou com um dinossauro de tamanho médio, que parecia do tamanho certo para alimentar a todos. Ele não era um bom caçador, mas sabia que matar para comer era melhor do que matar para obter um troféu de caça. Ele lentamente levantou a espingarda e mirou a criatura que estava a uma centena de metros de distância dele. Ele fechou seu olho esquerdo, como lhe ensinaram na guerra e se preparou para atirar no animal.

De repente, algo assustou o animal e ele começou a correr direto para ele. Ele pulou e se preparou para atirar, mas outra arma disparou antes que houvesse uma chance. Ele viu quando o animal caiu lentamente de joelhos, fechou os olhos e morreu. Quando deu seu último suspiro, notou o buraco da bala em sua cabeça. Preston olhou para a direita e viu a arma nas mãos de Marguerite.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou ao colocar a mão no braço esquerdo de Preston. "Ei." De repente, percebeu o dinossauro caído e sorriu. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que sua mira era horrível?"

"Não fui eu" Preston disse e olhou para a sua direita. Foi quando Marguerite percebeu a chegada de Roxton, Challenger e Finn. Roxton estava com o rifle na mão. Seu sorriso desvaneceu-se ao ver Veronica e Malone também aparecerem por trás dos arbustos.

"Uau!" Malone disse diante da visão do dinossauro. Roxton olhou para Marguerite por um momento, mas ela lentamente olhou para longe e depois para Preston.

"Challenger, vocês já estão de volta" disse Verônica.

"Sim, e temos muito para contar" Challenger disse enquanto caminhava em direção a eles. "Bom tiro, Roxton." Ele e Finn se juntaram a Malone, Veronica, Marguerite e Preston perto do dinossauro. Roxton ficou parado por um momento... pensando quem era o novo estranho e por que Marguerite tinha demonstrado tanta preocupação por ele.


	12. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap5

**Episódio 5: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo cinco: O Homem Elefante**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore**

"Você tem certeza sobre esses sinais?" Veronica perguntou, sentando-se à mesa com Malone à sua direita. Ela estava olhando para Challenger, que estava cheio de adrenalina para ficar sentado e andava para lá e para cá. Enquanto isso, Roxton sentou à mesa ao lado de Finn com um olhar triste no rosto. Preston insistiu que cozinharia já que Roxton fez a parte mais difícil: caçar... mas não era o fato de Preston estar cozinhando que o incomodava... era que Marguerite estava envolvida em uma conversa com ele enquanto cozinhava. Roxton não se lembrava de nenhum momento em que ela tivesse ficado tão feliz por ver alguém cozinhar, mas lá estava ela, ligeiramente afastada dele e de costas para Roxton. Ao menos ela não parecia estar flertando com ele, mas parecia muito interessada no que ele tinha a dizer.

"Você não concorda, Roxton?" Challenger disse, tirando Roxton de sua fixação em Marguerite.

"O que?" Roxton perguntou, voltando sua atenção para Challenger.

"Que a melhor coisa a fazer é ver aonde a trilha leva?"

"Sim" respondeu Roxton. "Se isso ajudar a decifrar este mapa que está te deixando louco." Challenger sorriu pela provocação de Roxton, mas notou que a excitação do caçador tinha ido embora. Ele percebeu que tinha algo a ver com o novo hóspede e sua presença naquele momento, em particular, na casa da árvore.

"Bem, aqui está" Preston disse ao trazer uma travessa de carne cozida para a mesa, junto com vários frutos, já que Veronica mencionou seu gosto por frutas. Marguerite sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Roxton e com Preston a seu lado.

"Parece delicioso" Malone disse ao se servir.

"Realmente" Challenger respondeu. "Obrigado."

"É um prazer" respondeu Preston. "É meu pagamento pela companhia que vocês me proporcionaram".

"Então você realmente está aí pela selva, sozinho, há três meses?" Finn perguntou ao colocar várias frutas em seu prato. Ela também notou qualidades atraentes em Preston Hughes e precisava se policiar para não ficar olhando demais. Ele era um homem muito atraente, à sua maneira, e seu sotaque e suas maneiras o faziam ainda mais perfeito.

"Sim" respondeu Preston ao pegar algumas frutas também. "Desde que cheguei."

"Não se cansa de ficar sozinho o tempo todo?" Verônica perguntou.

"Às vezes" respondeu ele. "Mas eu me mantenho distraído andando por aí e conversando com as pessoas que encontro. Alguns até ofereceram para que eu ficasse, mas percebi que havia muito mais no platô para ver e mais pessoas para conhecer. Estou feliz porque isso me trouxe até aqui hoje." Depois de dizer isso, olhou para todos com um sorriso, mas depois virou-se para Marguerite e a fitou por um momento. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso por suas palavras, mas em seguida, ficou constrangida ao perceber Roxton olhando para ela.

"E, exatamente, como você conseguiu chegar ao platô?" Roxton perguntou em tom cético.

"Eu... segui uma mulher" respondeu Preston. "É fácil perder o caminho quando se depara com uma mulher bonita - mesmo que ela já esteja tomada". Roxton olhou para ele enquanto tentava descobrir se ele estava se referindo a Marguerite ou alguma outra mulher que havia conhecido antes. Percebendo a leve tensão entre os seus olhares, Challenger decidiu fazer uma pergunta.

"E não pensa em voltar para casa?" Challenger perguntou.

"Por enquanto, não..." Preston respondeu. "Não há ninguém esperando por mim lá. Eu já viajei muito, tentando encontrar algum lugar para pertencer e Londres não me fazia sentir em casa."

"Ainda tem seus encantos" Marguerite respondeu baixinho, olhando para ele.

"Sem dúvida, Srta. Krux" Preston respondeu, olhando para ela. "O que eu não daria por uma garrafa de aguardente." Todos deram risada, concordando com ele.

"Você disse que não era muito de caçar?" Roxton perguntou, ainda cético, tanto que Veronica e Malone estavam começando a notar. Marguerite olhava às vezes para ele, mas logo em seguida desviava, até que Roxton fez essa pergunta.

"Realmente, não" Preston respondeu.

"Eu nunca o vi antes... em alguma viagem de caça?"

"Sim" respondeu Preston. "Mas eu não estava lá para atirar em nada."

"O homem elefante... não é assim que o chamavam?" Roxton perguntou em tom de provocação, como se estivesse tirando sarro de seu hóspede. "Você salvava os elefantes."

"Eu não vejo por que atirar em algo que você nunca vai comer" Preston respondeu. "É um esporte brutal, mas parece que o agrada, Lord Roxton?"

"Sim" respondeu Roxton. "Tem seus encantos." Eles se encararam por um momento até Malone quebrar o silêncio.

"Então, o que vamos fazer sobre essa trilha?" Malone perguntou. "Acha que é realmente seguro ver aonde leva?"

"Isso nos dá alguma pista aonde esse mapa leva" Challenger respondeu, puxando o mapa do bolso.

"Você se importaria se eu desse uma olhada?" Preston perguntou. Challenger balançou a cabeça e entregou o papel a Preston, que o examinou com a testa enrugada. "Hum... como eu pensei... não posso ajudá-los." Os outros sorriram quando ele entregou o mapa para a Challenger, que começou a examiná-lo também.

"Leva a algum lugar" respondeu Challenger. "A única pergunta é aonde."

"Nós nunca saberemos se não seguirmos o caminho" acrescentou Finn. "Você mesmo disse que tudo o que vimos hoje está representado no mapa. Então talvez nós devêssemos segui-lo."

"Eu concordo" disse Malone.

"Eu também" Veronica acrescentou.

"Bem, será a primeira coisa a fazer amanhã" respondeu Challenger. "Vou pegar algumas coisas que iremos precisar".

"Eu ajudo" disse Finn que se levantou e o seguiu até o laboratório.

"Vou limpar isto" disse Verônica recolhendo os pratos.

"Posso ajudá-la?" Malone perguntou.

"Tudo bem" disse Verônica, sorrindo, que saiu levando os pratos seguida de Malone. Enquanto isso, Marguerite pegou um livro e fingiu estar interessada nele e Preston terminou sua refeição, enquanto Roxton continuou à mesa. Não sendo capaz de sentar-se lá por mais tempo, Roxton se levantou e foi limpar suas armas. Marguerite o assistiu sair e começou a imaginar se as coisas jamais voltariam ao normal entre eles outra vez.

* * *

**Um pouco mais tarde...**

Com Challenger perto da mesa, agora livre de pratos e alimentos, comunicou a todos os exploradores o plano para a manhã seguinte. Ele sugeriu algumas coisas que poderiam levar até descobrirem o ponto final do mapa. Depois que terminou suas explicações, Marguerite saiu e pegou algo para beber. Entrou no elevador, o que só Roxton notou, e desceu. Ela saiu do elevador e foi encontrar seu novo amigo que estava acampado na base da casa da árvore.

"Olá" Preston disse diante de sua pequena barraca armada dentro da proteção da cerca elétrica.

"Achei que você gostaria de beber um pouco" disse Marguerite, entregando-lhe o copo.

"Obrigado" disse ele, tomando. Observou o copo por um momento e depois olhou para Marguerite, que olhava para a floresta com os braços cruzados. "Você sempre mostra tanta bondade com estranhos?" Ela voltou sua atenção para ele, a poucos metros de distância.

"Só quando não querem me matar... ou me comer" Marguerite respondeu, sorrindo.

"Bem..." disse ele ao se aproximar um pouco mais dela. "Eu estou contente." Prendeu a respiração por um momento pela proximidade e olhou diretamente em seus olhos verdes.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem por aqui?" Ela perguntou, afastando-se.

"Por quê? Quer ficar aqui comigo?" Perguntou ele.

"Se quiser" Marguerite respondeu.

"Eu vou ficar bem" respondeu Preston. "Eu me sinto ainda mais seguro com essa cerca elétrica. Provavelmente dormirei melhor do que nunca."

"Você poderia dormir na casa da árvore" Marguerite ofereceu.

"É muito apertado para mim" respondeu Preston. Ela ascentiu com a cabeça e preferiu não insistir. Se o homem queria dormir no chão da selva, ela não via por que impedi-lo. Percebendo seu silêncio e seu olhar deslocado para o chão, Preston rapidamente rompeu o silêncio. "Você me considera atraente?"

"Desculpe-me?" Marguerite disse de boca aberta em choque com a pergunta.

"É uma pergunta honesta" respondeu Preston. "Você pode dizer não. Diga que sim."

"Eu não vou responder a isso" Marguerite disse um pouco irritada.

"Isso normalmente significa sim".

"Isso normalmente significa que... que as pessoas não fazem perguntas como essa" respondeu ela.

"Bem, eu faço" respondeu ele. Ela balançou a cabeça, espantada com sua auto-confiança; ele olhou para ela com aqueles olhos azul-escuro.

"É, eu notei" Marguerite respondeu. "Eu só vim para dar-lhe algo para beber."

"E eu lhe agradeci por isso" disse ele. "Mas então eu lhe fiz uma pergunta." Marguerite abriu a boca e tentou encontrar a coisa certa a dizer ao pobre coitado, não querendo ser desagradável, mas de repente foi surpreendida com sua mão sobre os lábios.

"Não responda" respondeu Preston pressionando suavemente os dedos contra os lábios dela. Ele tirou a mão, admirando-a de perto. "Você é uma mulher muito intrigante, Marguerite... uma das mais decididas que já conheci... mas você se dedica a alguém. Eu respeito isso." Depois de dizer isso, afastou-se e começou a remexer em suas coisas. Ela ficou surpresa com o comentário, pois até mesmo para um estranho, era óbvio que ela estava completamente apaixonada por Roxton.

"Eu provavelmente deveria..." Marguerite disse e começou a ir na direção do elevador. Preston caminhou até ela.

"Boa noite, Srta. Krux" disse sério. "E obrigado, novamente, pela bebida." Ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente até o elevador e voltou para sua cama solitária para pensar sobre a revelação que acabara ouvir.


	13. Episódio5: A marca na rocha Cap6

Mamma Corleone: Pq tanta violência? Vc está acostumada aos arranca rabo da fic do piratoso, né? To te sacando hauhauhau

Marguerrite: Se eu pudesse, já tinha rolado altas cenas de sexo e porrada nessa fic, mas como não é minha rs... Bom, vc já sabe a resposta: só lendo a fic :D

Anna: Pior q vai demorar :( Sobre os episódios, dê uma olhada na comunidade do orkut (aquela maior que tem a publicação de fics) pois lá tem um tópico com links. Se vc tiver emule, procura no google o site emulinha que lá tem quase tudo, só falta alguns da 3ª temp, e são dublados. Desculpe, mas no fanfiction não se pode escrever endereço de sites.

Rapahela Blakely: Oba, bem vinda :D

Luanaa: Eu sou super favorável ao Roxton dar uma camelada antes de ser perdoado, ele pegou pesado!

* * *

**Episódio 5: A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

  
**

**A cada da árvore na manhã seguinte**

"Então..." Malone começou a dizer num sussurro. Ele estava à mesa com Veronica, mas praticamente não teve mais nenhum momento a sós com ela para falar sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Challenger foi para o laboratório, Roxton estava ajudando Finn com algumas coisas e Marguerite ainda não havia levantado. Assim chegou, finalmente, o seu momento a sós com Veronica. Ela olhou para ele com um olhar interrogativo. Como ele demorou a responder, ela tratou de falar.

"O que foi?" Ela sussurrou de volta. Pareciam duas crianças em uma sala de aula tentando fazer com que o professor não as ouvisse.

"Bem, nós nunca realmente conseguimos... é só..."

"Ontem foi maravilhoso" Veronica se antecipou ao ver que ele tinha dificuldade em encontrar as palavras certas. Ele sorriu para ela, ambos compartilhando o momento agradável à mesa.

"Eu só não... Eu não tinha certeza do que significou" Malone sussurrou.

"Você não quer que signifique algo?" Veronica perguntou surpresa.

"Não" Malone disse um pouco alto demais. "Eu" ele disse ao voltar a sussurrar: "Eu gostaria que significasse algo"

"Ótimo" Veronica respondeu, ainda sorrindo enquanto embalava alguns alimentos. "Então significou." Ela passou por ele e pegou algumas frutas, guardando-as, quando Roxton veio das escadas. Ele imediatamente percebeu o sorriso no rosto de Malone e o brilho no olhar de Verônica.

"Por que vocês dois estão tão alegres?" Ele perguntou ao parar e olhá-los.

"É apenas um daqueles dias" Malone disse e olhou para Veronica, em seguida, foi buscar seu diário que estava em uma cadeira onde se sentou na noite anterior. Roxton revirou os olhos, mas sorriu pela felicidade dos dois. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar algo a Veronica e seu sorriso desapareceu, as palavras não saíram. Veronica olhou para ele com a testa enrugada. Roxton fechou a boca e começou a colocar algumas coisas em sua mochila também. Veronica imaginou que ele ia perguntar onde estava Marguerite, mas ficou com receio da possível resposta. Roxton parecia bastante triste nos últimos dias, mais ainda depois da reunião com o novo hóspede na noite anterior, quando Marguerite desceu para vê-lo antes de ir para a cama. Ela decidiu não ficar no meio disso e voltou a cuidar dos alimentos.

Marguerite bocejou enquanto subia lentamente as escadas, com sua mochila pronta e algumas coisas na mão, tudo preparado para o dia cansativo que teriam. Ela era geralmente está muito mal-humorada no início da manhã, mas havia dormido muito bem na noite anterior. Ela não tinha certeza do por que, já que ainda tinha várias coisas ocupando seus pensamentos, preocupada com a discussão com Roxton, mas ainda assim pareceu-lhe ter tido o melhor sono do mundo. _Que sensação agradável_, Marguerite pensou consigo mesma. Ela passou por Challenger que também estava perdido em pensamentos e nem a percebeu passar por ele e ir para a cozinha, de onde ouviu vozes.

"Encontrei" Malone disse ao colocar um diário em sua mochila. "Acho que estou pronto agora".

"Estou quase" disse Roxton. "Vou ver se Challenger não precisa de mais nada." Ao descer as escadas, quase trompou em Marguerite, que vinha totalmente distraída.

"Wow" eles disseram ao mesmo tempo. Roxton delicadamente colocou as mãos no ombro dela para evitar que caísse, e logo deu deu um passo rápido para trás, mas continuou a olhar diretamente nos olhos dela. _Deus, como ela é linda_, ele pensou ao observar seus cabelos negros e seus olhos verdes. Mesmo que tivesse acabado de acordar, ela ainda parecia maravilhosa.

"Desculpe" ele disse rapidamente. Marguerite não respondeu, mas logo o encarou por um momento com a boca ligeiramente aberta, pronta para dizer alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem" Marguerite calmamente disse e deu de ombros, afastando-se. Viu-a caminhar para a mesa, mas rapidamente se virou e desceu para ajudar a Challenger. Marguerite respirou fundo e encontrou Veronica e Malone, que assistiram seu estranho encontro com Roxton.

"Então, começaremos este pequeno passeio antes do almoço?" Ela perguntou, colocando sua mochila em uma cadeira.

"Acho que Challenger fez algumas torradas" Malone ofereceu.

"Prefiro uma maçã" disse Marguerite, que pegou uma fruta da bacia e caminhou até a varanda para olhar a paisagem. Ao olhar para baixo, ela não viu Preston imediatamente ou sua barraca; alguns segundos mais tarde, porém, ela o viu sair de trás de uma árvore e esticar os braços. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso à visão de seus músculos firmes completamente expostos pelo alongamento, mas depois olhou para outro lado ao pensar na breve conversa com Roxton naquela manhã, a qual consistia em um conjunto total de quatro palavras. Ela suspirou ao olhar para a floresta novamente e se perguntou se as coisas jamais seriam tão agradáveis com Roxton como eram há tão pouco tempo atrás.

* * *

**Um pouco mais tarde, na floresta**

Challenger, Finn e Marguerite sairam do elevador, que subiu outra vez para trazer os outros. Ao saírem, Preston os cumprimentou com um "bom dia" e um sorriso altivo.

"Bom dia" respondeu Challenger.

"Aqui" disse Finn ao se aproximar e entregar-lhe algumas frutas. "Café da manhã".

"Obrigado" respondeu Preston. "Então, todos vocês estão indo para esse passeio peculiar?"

"Claro!" Challenger respondeu. "Esta é uma oportunidade que não podemos perder." Preston virou-se para Marguerite que estava um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos, olhando para o chão. Ele se perguntou se era por causa do que havia acontecido na noite anterior ou por algo que tivesse acontecido na casa da árvore, esta manhã, com Roxton, que ele não soubesse. Fosse o que fosse, ele rapidamente percebeu seu silêncio e caminhou até ela.

"Bom dia" disse antes de dar uma mordida em uma fruta.

"Bom dia" Marguerite disse, tendo um pequeno sobressalto ao ouvir sua voz tão perto dela. "Dormiu bem?"

"Como um bebê" respondeu ele. Marguerite pensou por um momento em sua escolha de palavras e, de repente, uma memória distante de uma conversa que teve com Roxton estalou em sua mente. "Você é tão reconfortante, Roxton, diga-me... como consegue dormir à noite?" ela perguntou. "Oh, como um bebê... deveria me observar algum dia" ele respondeu. Ela sorriu com a memória que Preston trouxe a sua mente. Roxton, Malone e Veronica vieram e assim que Roxton saiu do elevador, percebeu Marguerite sorrindo para Preston. Um lampejo de ciúmes passou por ele, mas tentou pensar em outra coisa.

"Devemos ir" disse Roxton. O som de sua voz fez Marguerite virar a cabeça para ele, mas seu olhar desviou-se rapidamente de seu rosto para as árvores e para o chão.

"Você está certo, Roxton" disse Challenger. "Não quer ir conosco, Sr. Hughes?" Preston olhou para ele, mas depois voltou os olhos rapidamente para Marguerite.

"Na verdade, devo recusar" respondeu Preston. "Obrigado por sua oferta, mas não poderei ir. Afinal, esta é a sua expedição, professor Challenger ". Challenger sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Enquanto isso, Marguerite voltou-se para o olhar surpresa. "Obrigado, porém, por sua hospitalidade... e sua bondade."

"Você será bem-vindo a qualquer momento" disse Verônica.

"E talvez eu volte, Srta. Layton" ele respondeu e lhe deu um abraço. Apertou a mão de Malone e Challenger, desejando-lhes sorte. Finn lhe deu um soco de brincadeira no braço e desejou-lhe sorte. Roxton veio e apertou sua mão.

"Foi bom vê-lo novamente" disse Roxton.

"Igualmente" respondeu Preston. Mas por suas expressões, era óbvio que preferiam nunca mais se verem, estavam apenas sendo educados. Roxton olhou para Marguerite, que não se mexeu e estava olhando para alguma coisa perto do elevador. Percebendo que ela demoraria, colocou o chapéu e começou a seguir os outros, deixando Marguerite ao lado de Preston.

"Bem, Srta. Krux..." Preston começou. Marguerite voltou sua atenção para ele e sorriu. "Foi um verdadeiro prazer..." Marguerite balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Fique longe daqueles nativos não muito amigáveis" disse ela, lembrando sua vívida descrição dos locais que não haviam sido muito amigáveis. Preston soltou uma gargalhada.

"Tentarei" respondeu ele. "E boa sorte... com tudo".

"Obrigada" Marguerite respondeu reconhecendo que sua sorte estava além do que iriam explorar. Ele aproximou-se e beijou sua mão na forma tradicional de Londres. Ele apertou-a mais uma vez antes de pegar suas coisas e partir no sentido oposto ao que eles estavam indo. Ela o viu ir por um momento, mas depois voltou para seu grupo e sorriu. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a eles com um sorriso no rosto e um novo ânimo pelo que o dia poderia trazer.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

Depois de viajar por algumas horas, eles finalmente alcançaram a trilha estreita através de uma entrada na base de um penhasco, com todas as marcas gravadas sobre ela. Challenger apresentou todos ao líder da tribo antes que entrassem. Eles seguiram o caminho por algum tempo, mas algo os fazia sentirem-se paranóicos. Mais de uma vez, Veronica e Marguerite sentiram como se alguém estivesse a observá-los. Após algumas horas de viagem por entre o paredão espesso e rochas gigantes que cercavam a trilha, finalmente chegaram a um local onde as paredes diminuíram de tamanho. E havia apenas uma área plana coberta com um pouco de grama. Já estava escuro e, com a pouca visibilidade, mal se podia ver vinte pés de cada lado deles.

"Este seria um bom lugar para acamparmos durante a noite" sugeriu Challenger.

"Eu concordo" disse Roxton com a mão em seu rifle. Ele também sentia a presença de alguém ou algo a observá-los. Rapidamente fizeram uma fogueira e sentaram em torno dela, o mais próximo possível uns dos outros para se sentirem mais seguros. Como Roxton se ofereceu para vigiar, os outros aproveitaram para dormir um pouco. Para ficar acordado, ele se levantou e caminhou cerca de vinte metros de distância deles, caminhando ao redor. Com a escuridão, as estrelas pareciam brilhar como nunca viu antes. Ele ouviu um farfalhar atrás dele e se virou: era Marguerite vindo em sua direção.

"Por que está aqui?" Ela sussurrou ao parar ao lado dele. Ele ficou surpreso por ela estar ali falando com ele, mas não se surpreenderia se fosse apenas para reclamar com ele sobre algo.

"Estava apenas admirando o céu" ele sussurrou de volta, voltando a olhar para as estrelas. Ela também olhou para o céu, parada ao lado dele. Mais de uma vez ela olhou para ele e fitou-o por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para as estrelas. Ela finalmente se virou para ele totalmente e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse, os dois ouviram um barulho alto.

Ela olhou para a direção de onde veio o barulho, mas não viu nada além de escuridão. Ela virou-se para Roxton que, de repente, ficou tenso demais e já estava a postos com seu rifle para o caso de que algo os atacasse. Ela moveu-se para um pouco mais perto de Roxton enquanto olhava à frente deles, que agora estava no mais absoluto silêncio. O barulho, Roxton acreditava, veio de pelo menos quinze metros de distância, mas não havia como dizer qual a causa. Como estavam indefesos na escuridão, voltaram para perto do fogo.

Marguerite deu um pequeno salto quando sentiu a mão Roxton em seu braço. Sem falar, ele acenou com a cabeça na direção do fogo e delicadamente a puxou para que o seguisse. Eles caminharam de volta ao fogo e continuaram a olhar para onde o som viera. Depois de algum tempo, seus nervos lentamente se abrandaram e nada apareceu na escuridão. Como estavam sentados ali, tão próximos, Roxton podia ouvir Marguerite respirando, agora com mais calma. Depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente fechou os olhos e adormeceu mesmo sentada. Ele gentilmente a deitou do chão e ficou olhando os cachos se espalharem ao redor de seu rosto antes de voltar sua atenção para a vigília.

Somente quando o sol se levantou na manhã seguinte que finalmente compreenderam onde estavam: no topo de uma montanha. Aparentemente, a trilha que seguiram tinha uma pequena inclinação e os levou pela montanha até o seu topo. Ele foi ver de onde o som veio durante a noite e encontrou algumas pegadas gigantes que pareciam maiores que de humanos, mas não como de animais. Enquanto as examinava, de repente sentiu-se arrepiar ao se levantar e ver um dinossauro olhando fixamente para ele como se fosse a entrada de seu café da manhã...

**FIM.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Resumo do Episódio 6 (O pássaro da rocha):** Conforme os exploradores começam a explorar a área descrita no mapa, começam a lamentar sua decisão. Viajando ao longo da montanha, encontram alguns dinossauros e alguns nativos não tão amigáveis. E à medida que avançam com as ameaças à sua volta, entram num confronto com o inimigo e são forçados a se separar. Como Marguerite e Roxton encontram-se no lado oposto de uma ravina que os outros, eles devem encontrar uma maneira de resolver seus conflitos e de reencontrar os outros antes de outro ataque. E afinal, o que estava fazendo Preston Hughes no platô?


	14. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap1

**Episódio 6: O pássaro da rocha**

**Continuação de A marca na rocha**

**Capítulo um**

**Resumo: **Conforme os exploradores começam a explorar a área descrita no mapa, começam a lamentar sua decisão. Viajando ao longo da montanha, encontram alguns dinossauros e alguns nativos não tão amigáveis. E à medida que avançam com as ameaças à sua volta, entram num confronto com o inimigo e são forçados a se separar. Como Marguerite e Roxton encontram-se no lado oposto de uma ravina que os outros, eles devem encontrar uma maneira de resolver seus conflitos e de reencontrar os outros antes de outro ataque. E afinal, o que estava fazendo Preston Hughes no platô?

****************

**A montanha **

**  
**Roxton encarou o dinossauro agora morto a sua frente, com suas garras e dentes enormes, o couro marrom escuro. Era de uma espécie com a qual nunca havia se encontrado. Um dinossauro grande, de focinho pontudo, altamente evoluído, bastante forte e resistente; lembrava um raptor, mas parecia capaz de rasgar algo em pedaços em questão de segundos.

"Que tipo de dinossauro é esse?" Roxton perguntou Challenger, que estava ao lado dele. Felizmente, Challenger percebeu rapidamente o dinossauro e tratou de atirar. Ele precisou dar três tiros antes de derrubar a fera, morrendo antes que Roxton pudesse ser seu café da manhã.

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Challenger. "Mas não parece ser do tipo dócil. E pode haver outros nesta região."

Havia muitas pegadas ao redor do acampamento, provando que ele e Marguerite não eram os únicos a estarem acordados na noite anterior. Mas, quando Roxton examinou as pegadas, notou que algumas pareciam quase humanas, só um pouco maiores. Estavam todas misturadas com as pegadas de dinossauros e eram, definitivamente, recentes.

"Algumas dessas parecem quase... humanas" respondeu Challenger.

"Exatamente" respondeu Roxton. Então, ouviram alguns rugidos altos à distância que pareciam ecoar por toda a montanha. Todos os exploradores viraram-se para a direção dos ruídos, ouvindo-os melhor, e pareciam acompanhados por gritos de guerra ou algum tipo de cântico que definitivamente era de seres humanos.

"O que foi?" Veronica perguntou ao olhar para Challenger e Roxton.

"É melhor sairmos daqui" Challenger disse em tom apressado, já guardando suas coisas e jogando a mochila nas costas, enquanto os outros olharam para ele preocupados. "Não se preocupem, acredito que o que está fazendo aqueles ruídos está longe de nós." Logo após dizer isso, os ruídos soaram ainda mas fortes.

"George, tem certeza que esta é a melhor idéia?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Esses ruídos pareceram bem próximos" Malone acrescentou.

"Este é o caminho, o mapa aponta" Challenger rapidamente disse, olhando para o papel em suas mãos que havia tão fielmente guardado.

"Todos nós queremos saber aonde esse mapa leva, Challenger, mas não sabemos o que está nos rondando" disse Verônica. "Pode haver mais dinossauros como aquele nesta montanha."

"Talvez a única maneira de descobrir seja continuando" acrescentou Roxton calmamente, pegando o rifle e indo na direção de Challenger. Marguerite olhou-o por um momento e deu um passo em direção a eles.

"Certo" disse ela, pronta para continuar e descobrir ao encontro de quê estavam indo, apesar de uma parte dela estar tão apreensiva quanto Verônica. Depois de pensar um pouco mais, Verônica, Finn e Malone também concordaram que já estiveram em situações como essa antes e a melhor coisa a fazer era continuar.

**A fuga **

**  
**Eles haviam andado por milhas, na seqüência das montanhas, e observavam cuidadosamente a área em torno deles. No desfiladeiro do topo da montanha havia um precipício tão alto que parecia não ter fim. Uma camada de nuvens pairava em linha reta, mantendo sua visão muito limitada. Todos sabiam que a próxima marca identificada no mapa e que estava gravada na pedra parecia um pterodátilo inclinado, asas abertas, um bico longo, e sua cabeça como se olhasse diretamente para eles. Nenhum deles jamais havia visto algo semelhante, mas também nunca haviam explorado essa parte do vale antes.

À medida que caminhavam, Roxton olhava para Marguerite, que ia a um ou dois passos à frente dele, na parte de trás do grupo. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, sem deixar de manter o olhar atendo à frente. Ela o observou por um instante, sempre em guarda para qualquer coisa que pudesse cruzar seus caminhos.  
"É um bom dia" comentou Roxton casualmente, olhando ao redor.

"Não está ruim" respondeu Marguerite, também muito casualmente. Ela não parecia querer realmente falar com ele naquele momento, mas como ela havia feito uma tentativa de começar a conversa da noite anterior, ele decidiu que poderia tentar iniciar a conversa de hoje.

"Dormiu bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Dormi" ela respondeu às pressas, ainda olhando pra a frente, pronta para disparar a qualquer dinossauro que estivesse à espreita. Ele percebeu que aquele não era o melhor momento, mas ficou surpreso quando ela finalmente lhe fez uma pergunta. "E você?"

"Na verdade, não" Roxton respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

"Ah" respondeu ela, observando o cansaço em seu rosto. Ele estava com olheiras desde que Claire chegou ao platô. Algo dentro dela sugeriu que ele não dormiu bem por todo esse tempo e seu corpo estava começando a demonstrar isso. Ele deu de ombros e sorriu por ela ter, finalmente, falado um pouco mais com ele.

Marguerite voltou sua atenção para Verônica e Malone, que estavam alguns metros à frente deles. Eles estavam conversando baixo, tentando tirar o máximo de proveito de uma situação tensa, flertando um com o outro e sorrindo. Roxton notou que ela estava olhando também. Uma parte dele ficou com inveja de sua felicidade, mas lembrou-se do quanto os dois estavam felizes já há algum tempo. E não importava o que ele estava sentindo, ele sabia que já estava na hora de Verônica e Malone finalmente tentarem tornar sua relação mais romântica.

Marguerite notou seu olhar sobre eles e tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não estava completamente segura do que dizer ao homem ainda. Claro, ela tinha um monte de palavras que atravessam sua mente, mas juntá-las e dizê-las em voz alta era muito mais difícil de fazer. Afinal, o homem ao lado dela era diferente da maioria dos outros. Ela lutou, riu e flertou com ele; confiava nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa e, nessas raras ocasiões, ela foi até capaz de derramar uma lágrima com ele. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu desde que se conheceram, ele era realmente o que ela precisava? Valia a pena salvar seu relacionamento depois de todo o mal que haviam causado um ao outro? Ela não teve a oportunidade de descobrir, naquele momento, pois Challenger parou rapidamente, subitamente tenso.

"O que foi?" Finn, que estava ao lado de Challenger, sussurrou.

"Algo está nos observando" respondeu Challenger, olhando ao redor. Roxton caminhou até ele e também sentiu-se arrepiar. Ele olhou ao redor e não viu nada, mas definitivamente havia algo. À esquerda estava um grande barranco por onde passaram, tentando encontrar uma pista do que seria esse pássaro gravado na pedra. Do outro lado, havia muitos arbustos e algumas árvores altas, que era onde parecia haver algo escondido, ou talvez alguém.

Roxton lentamente deu um passo à frente com seu rifle apontado. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que seria aquela ameaça, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que havia algo. Temendo que algo aparecesse e os pegasse de surpresa, continuou avançando. Ao chegar perto de uma árvore, notou alguns arranhões, mas não viu nada. Enquanto olhava em volta, os outros prenderam a respiração com suas armas em punho. Já iam voltar quando ouviram o som e se deparam com três grandes dinossauros aproximando-se por trás, preparando-se para atacar...


	15. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap2

Minhas amadas, mil desculpas pela demora! Estava meio complicado por ser fim ano na facul e tbm por R&M estarem enrolados nestes capítulos hauhauhau Mas como sou muito boazinha, vou postar vários agora!

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando e deixando review, que responderei no próximo post para ser bem mais rápida que o Barrichelo hauhauhau

Bjos e, claro, quero review :D

* * *

**Episódio: O pássaro da rocha**

**Capítulo 2**

**A montanha**

Marguerite, de repente, sentiu uma rajada de vento, mas percebeu que não foi o vento que fez seus cabelos voarem. Verônica e Malone, ao lado dela, tiveram a mesma impressão. Eles trocaram um olhar ao perceberem a tensão. Roxton, que era o mais afastado dos dinossauros, mas ainda perto dos outros, notou uma sombra passar sobre a pedra a seu lado. Ele rapidamente se virou e disparou contra os dinossauros.

Os outros também começaram a atirar e a correr em direção a ele. Juntos, corriam e atiravam quando possível. Enquanto corriam, notaram que a montanha tinha uma inclinação da curva para baixo e a vegetação ia se tornando mais espessa. Eles começaram a correr por entre as árvores, ouvindo os passos dos grandes dinossauros atrás deles.

"Nós não podemos continuar fugindo!" Challenger disse sem fôlego, quando já estavam longe o suficiente para parar por um momento.

"Tomem uma posição!" Roxton disse, recarregando sua arma e se escondendo atrás de uma árvore grande. Marguerite e Finn pararam atrás de uma árvore ao lado dele, enquanto Challenger, Malone e Verônica tomaram uma posição à esquerda. Todos tentavam esconder sua respiração pesada enquanto ouviam os dinossauros. Eles podiam ouvir a movimentação, mas não tinham certeza da direção de onde vinham os sons.

De repente, os dinossauros não apareceram. Um grupo de grandes criaturas peludas, semelhantes aos homens macaco, apareceu com lanças e facas, lutando com os dinossauros. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Roxton deu sinal para os outros para que ficassem quietos e escondidos. Começaram a fugir sem fazer barulho e apenas quando já havia uma boa distância foi que voltaram a respirar normalmente de novo.

"Que sorte tivemos" Marguerite apressadamente comentou recuperado o fôlego.

"Não acredito que tenha sido sorte" respondeu Roxton ao lado dela. "Aqueles homens-macaco são uma ameaça tanto quanto os dinossauros."

"Mas eles só atacaram os dinossauros" Verônica respondeu.

"Uma coisa a menos para se preocupar" Malone respondeu.

"Por enquanto" Challenger acrescentou. "É melhor ficarmos longe tanto quanto seja possível."

Todos concordaram, mas dentro de cada um ficou a preocupação com o que mais iriam encontrar. Afinal, estavam explorando uma parte do platô que antes nem sabiam existir, seguindo um mapa que praticamente não fazia sentido, com pistas espalhadas ao redor, e ainda havia os dinossauros e homens macaco rondando. Claro, era apenas mais uma aventura no platô.

Depois de passar todo o dia seguindo o paredão de pedra, voltaram a caminhar entre as árvores, mantendo-se perto da borda da montanha. Uma espessa camada de névoa ainda pairava, tornando impossível ver quão baixo o barranco estava ou o que havia além da ravina, mas Challenger sentia que iam na direção certa. Depois de caminhar na defensiva, Roxton começou a relaxar.

A parte da selva em que estavam andando era realmente muito bonita. Havia muitas árvores coloridas e vegetação abundante cobrindo a montanha, arbustos e samambaias florescendo por todo lado e muitas borboletas coloridas e outros espécimes. Se não fosse pelos perigos recentes, Roxton teria gostado de sua estadia nesta parte da selva. Ele sorriu ao ver um casal de macacos, sentado na árvore, apenas observando-os ao passar por baixo deles. Estar em lugares tão selvagens como este era um alívio para ele, e observação da natureza era uma maneira de se sentir mais em casa. Marguerite, que andava um passo à frente de Roxton, percebeu seu sorriso e olhou para os macacos também.

"Você acha que ele sabe para onde está indo?" Ela sussurrou para que os outros não a ouvissem.

"O macaco?" Roxton perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não" respondeu Marguerite sorridente. "Challenger". Seu sorriso desvaneceu-se e uma leve preocupação passou por seu rosto.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Roxton. "Ele parece muito determinado a que estamos indo no caminho certo. Acho que segui-lo é a única coisa a fazer."

"É, e morrer no percurso" ela disse rapidamente.

"Bem, o que mais há para se fazer hoje?" Roxton sarcasticamente perguntou com um sorriso. Marguerite não sorriu, apenas olhou para ele um pouco tensa e voltou a chutar o chão enquanto caminhava.

"Você não está nem um pouco preocupado?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, sim, Marguerite, mas em todo lugar que vamos no platô é assim" Roxton respondeu. Ela olhou para ele por um momento, observando a sua atitude casual, antes de responder.

"Você ama isso, não é?" Roxton encolheu os ombros.

"Em parte" ele respondeu em tom sério, fazendo-a pensar se ele estava se referindo ao que estava acontecendo entre eles. Eles poderiam ter pequenas conversas como esta, mas a questão ainda estava lá... as razões de sua discussão ainda estavam em aberto, e havia uma barreira ainda levantada entre eles, mesmo enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pela selva. Ele ainda podia notá-la e tinha certeza de que Marguerite também. Mas nenhum deles disse nada sobre sua discussão.

Naquela noite, encontraram uma pequena clareira perto da borda da montanha onde montaram acampamento. Roxton estava reunindo algumas bagas que Challenger garantiu-lhe que não eram venenosas, e procurava por alguns frutos ou algo mais para uma refeição, mas nada apareceu. Felizmente, todos haviam embalado um pouco de comida da casa da árvore e havia o suficiente para durar durante a noite e o dia seguinte, mas depois disso, eles teriam que encarar a possibilidade de ficar sem comer.

Verônica e Malone fizeram um pequeno buraco, tentando construir uma fogueira com alguns gravetos que haviam encontrado, enquanto Challenger reunia alguns dos alimentos que haviam trazido e Finn e Marguerite procuravam por mais gravetos. Depois de acesa a fogueira e todos devidamente alimentados, eles finalmente começaram a relaxar e a conversar.

"Que dia" disse Malone.

"É bom ter todos juntos novamente" Verônica respondeu, sentando-se junto ao fogo. Roxton estava entretido com um pedaço de madeira e sorriu pelo comentário. Parecia algo que ele mesmo diria.

"Bem, a maioria de nós..." Marguerite acrescentou, referindo-se a Summerlee ao sentar-se em frente a Roxton. Ele olhou para ela e notou sua expressão triste, a qual ela era tão boa em esconder. A lembrança de Summerlee ainda a fazia pensar o quanto tudo poderia ter sido diferente naquele dia. Percebendo o silêncio, Challenger decidiu acrescentar algo.

"Talvez nós o vejamos novamente" acrescentou com um sorriso. Os outros sorriram por seu comentário, exceto Marguerite. Ela lentamente se levantou e caminhou até a borda da montanha, olhando ao redor. O nevoeiro ainda era grosso e nada podia realmente ser visto, mas uma luz, provavelmente, da lua, estava tentando penetrar no nevoeiro espesso. Inclinou-se contra uma das árvores e cruzou os braços enquanto olhava à frente.

"Ela está bem?" Finn sussurrou depois que Marguerite estava fora do alcance de sua voz.

"Ela vai estar" disse calmamente Challenger. "Ela e Summerlee eram bastante próximos."

"Eu perdi muita coisa antes de chegar" disse Finn. "Esse cara... Summerlee... parece muito legal."

"Ele era" disse Verônica.

"É" Malone acrescentou, sorrindo. "E eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu sinto como se também tivesse perdido muitas coisas e olha que nem passei tanto tempo fora."

"Como o quê?" Veronica perguntou.

"Bem, você sabe, pequenas coisas" Malone respondeu. Quando começaram a falar sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram enquanto Malone esteve fora, o jornalista olhou para trás, para Roxton e Marguerite. Uma brisa gelada passou pela selva e ele percebeu como ela esfregou os braços depois de sentir o frio.

"Como quando Challenger teve amnésia" continuou Finn.

"É, ele estava vagando pela selva pensando que era o melhor pescador do mundo" Verônica acrescentou dando risada.

"Sério?" Malone Challenger perguntou em tom surpreso.

"Infelizmente, sim" respondeu Challenger.

"Você se lembra disso, Roxton?" Malone pediu, mas quando olhou para Roxton, ele percebeu que o caçador olhava na direção de Marguerite. John estava a ponto de se levantar e ir falar com ela quando a voz de Malone chamou sua atenção. Ele virou-se para Malone depois que percebeu o silêncio e sentiu os olhares em cima de si.

"O que?" Perguntou, olhando para os outros.

"Quando Challenger teve amnésia" Malone repetiu. Roxton abriu a boca para explicar que ele não havia visto isso, mas Challenger interveio antes que ele tivesse chance.

"Na verdade, Roxton e Marguerite estavam desaparecidos" disse Challenger. Malone olhou com expressão interrogativa para John.

"Marguerite... e eu ficamos presos em uma caverna" Roxton disse. Esta era a primeira vez que falavam sobre o incidente da caverna e Roxton tinha certeza do que ia dizer.

"Uma caverna?" Malone perguntou. "Como?"

"Bem, nós estávamos esperando que Challenger terminasse de coletar seus insetos quando encontramos uma caverna" explicou Roxton lentamente. "Eu queria explorá-la e Marguerite, não, mas quando ela começou a sair... o gás aprisionado explodiu ao entrar em contato com nossas tochas e ficamos presos."

"E o que vocês fizeram?" Malone pediu, muito intrigado com a história. O escritor dentro dele estava atuando, mas ele também estava muito curioso para saber o que aconteceu e como saíram.

"Hum... depois de algumas horas, encontramos um outro buraco e causamos uma explosão para retirar as pedras que o cobriam para que pudéssemos sair".

"Wow" Malone respondeu. "E o que ficaram fazendo enquanto estavam procurando uma saída?" Roxton olhou para ele e voltou a pensar naquele dia, como haviam tentado ser otimistas, mas perderam a esperança e acabaram discutindo. Ele havia dito tantas coisas levado pela raiva, mas depois se reconciliaram e tudo acabou bem. Agora, sentado ali, queria saber exatamente o que deveria dizer aos outros e o que Marguerite desejaria que ele dissesse. Enquanto formulava as palavras, não notou Marguerite caminhando lentamente para perto do fogo.

"O que você faria, Malone, se você estivesse preso em uma caverna... convencido de que iria morrer por falta de oxigênio, e seus últimos momentos fossem passados com uma mulher que..." Ele parou por um segundo para pensar nas palavras certas a dizer e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Que o quê?" Ouviu uma voz perguntar atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu Marguerite olhando para ele, de surpresa, parecendo irritada com o que pensou que ele diria sobre sua experiência na caverna. Os outros notaram Marguerite somente neste instante e se sentiram culpados por falar sobre a caverna sem ela estar na conversa. Todos sabiam como ela odiava outras pessoas falando sobre ela em suas costas e todos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto ela olhava para John. Roxton não disse nada, preocupado que qualquer escolha de palavras fosse inadequada e ele não queria aumentar ainda mais sua raiva. Ela virou-se para os outros aborrecida.

"Não foi tão importante" Marguerite respondeu olhando-os, sabendo que sua escolha de palavras seria um duro golpe para Roxton. Ela virou-se para Roxton, que a olhava surpreso.

"Estou indo dormir." Ela passou por eles e foi se deitar. Quando ela saiu, os outros notaram a expressão ferida de Roxton.

"Talvez descansar seja... uma boa idéia" disse Challenger, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"É" disse Verônica. Todos se levantaram e foram se acomodar. Mas Finn voltou-se para John.

"Roxton?" Perguntou ela.

"Eu ficarei de vigília" disse ele sem olhar para ela.

"Por que você não me deixa ficar hoje, você já ficou na noite passada" Malone ofereceu.

"Está tudo bem, eu não estou cansado".

"Mas..."

"Descanse um pouco, Malone" Roxton respondeu, quase exigindo.

"Certo" Malone respondeu, deitando-se ao lado de Verônica.

"Ele não quer dormir?" Verônica sussurrou. Malone encolheu os ombros.

"Acho que não" ele respondeu enquanto se acomodava.

"John" disse Challenger. "Me acorde daqui algumas horas e eu o substituirei."

"Tudo bem" respondeu Roxton, sabendo que não poderia discutir com Challenger e ganhar, como com Malone. John se sentou e viu Challenger deitar não tão longe de Marguerite, que estava de costas para Roxton. Ele respirou fundo e recostou-se, desejando que pudesse voltar no tempo para antes de Claire aparecer, quando ele estava, finalmente, bem onde queria estar com Marguerite...


	16. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap3

**Episódio 6: O pássaro da rocha**

**Capítulo Três**

**

* * *

  
**

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Roxton, cansado, esfregou os olhos quando Challenger gentilmente o cutucou. Aparentemente, Roxton havia adormecido e, lentamente, o fogo havia se apagado. Felizmente, nada havia tentado atacá-los enquanto ele deveria estar vigiando. Quando Roxton sentou-se, sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar era a repetição das brigas que teve com Marguerite, que acabaram lhe dando uma dor de cabeça.

"John" Ouviu Challenger dizer .

"Eu estou acordado" disse Roxton. Bocejou e coçou a cabeça. "Devo ter adormecido."

"Tudo bem" respondeu Challenger. "Eu acordei há algumas horas atrás e fiquei vigiando. Está uma manhã bastante tranqüila... silenciosa". Roxton levantou-se e olhou para os outros. Estavam todos começando a acordar e também colocando suas coisas nas mochilas. Ele esfregou os olhos e ouvidos. Tudo o que podia ouvir era a ressonância martelando em sua cabeça.

"Noite ruim?" Malone perguntou, entregando a Roxton uma xícara de café.

"Obrigado" respondeu Roxton, ignorando sua pergunta. Ele foi arrumar suas coisas e observou Marguerite colocando seu cobertor em sua bolsa. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se com raiva por pensar que não deveria ter começado a comentar sobre a caverna na noite passada, e com isso voltaram outra vez à estaca zero. Estavam de volta ao mesmo ponto em que a reconciliação não parecia próxima e então, decidiu que neste momento seria melhor ignorá-la. Ele apertou um último par de coisas em sua mochila e se levantou.

"Roxton, olhe isto" disse Challenger. Ele caminhou até ver algumas marcas estranhas em uma árvore.

"O que significam?" Perguntou ele.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Challenger. "Marguerite, acha que pode ler isto?" Ela foi até eles aborrecida e olhou para a árvore com Roxton ao lado dela. Ela tentou ignorar a sua presença também, mas ele estava muito perto.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Marguerite, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não faz sentido." As letras pareciam estranhas para ela, mais como rabiscos do que qualquer outra coisa. Nenhuma palavra estava formada, apenas algumas letras, mas nada que fizesse sentido.

"Você tem certeza?" Roxton insistiu.

"Sim" respondeu voltando-se para ele.

"Bem, isso ajuda muito" respondeu ele. Ela abriu a boca e olhou irritada.

"Você está com algum problema esta manhã?" Ela perguntou com raiva. Os outros, de repente, ouviram as vozes se alterando e se viraram para olhá-los.

"Não!" Respondeu ele. Parou por um instante e olhou para ela. "Não como você."

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema" respondeu ela.

"Certo, você e seu bom humor matinal" respondeu ele.

"Meu humor?"

"Num momento você está falando comigo, e no outro, já está furiosa ou me ignora!" Eles continuaram discutindo por um momento antes de Challenger finalmente interrompê-los.

"Ei!" Gritou com ambos. Eles o deixaram tão irritado que a voz dele saiu muito alta, chocando tanto Verônica quanto Malone, pois nunca Challenger ficou assim antes.

"Gritar não é provavelmente a melhor idéia agora!" Disse ele em tom irritado, como um pai severo disciplinando seus filhos que brigam. "Quanto às diferenças de vocês dois, eu sugiro que as trabalhem mais tarde!" Ele olhou para os dois revoltado e saiu. Marguerite respirou fundo e voltou a arrumar suas coisas depois de dar um último olhar para Roxton. John pegou sua arma e se juntou a Challenger.

"Peço desculpas por isso, George" respondeu ele.

"Não é a mim que deveria estar se desculpando, John" ele respondeu. Roxton o olhou por um momento e, depois, para Marguerite. Enquanto isso, Finn começou a olhar os arbustos e notou alguma coisa. Ela caminhou, examinando a vegetação, e foi para a borda da montanha. O nevoeiro ainda era muito espesso, mas uma parte já havia se dissipado, expondo uma árvore caída que fazia uma ponte para o outro lado.

"Ei" Finn gritou para eles. "Acho que encontrei alguma coisa." Logo, todos estavam atrás dela olhando para a árvore caída. À medida que o nevoeiro desaparecia, ficava mais fácil ver a árvore e o abismo. Challenger, de repente, teve uma idéia e olhou para o mapa. Ele viu uma linha que poderia representar uma ponte ou algo que poderiam usar para atravessar. Pensando que poderia ser isso, ele estava disposto a arriscar e também aumentar a distância entre eles e os homens-macacos e dinossauros.

"Pode ser um sinal" disse Challenger, examinando a árvore com Roxton para determinar se ela era resistente ou não. Marguerite andava inquieta enquanto Verônica ficou ali, olhando para a árvore.

"O que você quer dizer?" Verônica perguntou. "Eu pensei que o pássaro de pedra estava próximo."

"Bem, sim, mas entre as marcas, há esta linha que pode ser uma ponte ou uma espécie de caminho que leva à figura de pedra" Challenger respondeu. "Fiquei com a impressão de que era uma trilha, mas esta árvore parece ter caído há muito tempo. Veja como as plantas cresceram ao redor."

"E você acha que este pode ser isso?" Malone perguntou.

"Possivelmente" respondeu Challenger. Eles ouviram alguns ruídos vindos da mata e rapidamente tomaram uma decisão.

"Eu vou primeiro" Roxton se ofereceu, olhando para os outros e parando em Marguerite por um momento, procurando um sinal de preocupação dela, antes de virar para a árvore. "Esperem para ver se eu consigo atravessar antes de vocês me seguirem."

"Tenha cuidado" disse Challenger.

Ele começou a andar lentamente sobre a árvore, tentando limpar sua mente e se concentrar no que estava a sua frente. O nevoeiro continuava intenso enquanto ele dava um passo de cada vez. A árvore estava bastante seca e resistente, mas sentia seus nervos tremendo a cada passo. Seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido quando tentou convencer-se a não olhar para baixo. Ele estava quase chegando quando seu pé escorregou e ele caiu sobre o joelho direito, enquanto a mão esquerda dele o equilibrava sobre a árvore e o impedia de cair. Ele ouviu os outros gritarem assustados e, lentamente, voltou a levantar-se.

"Estou bem" respondeu ele, sem se virar, com medo de perder o equilíbrio. Marguerite começou a sentir uma intensa preocupação vendo John andar o resto do caminho sobre a árvore, até que ele chegou ao outro lado, que já era visível pela neblina que começava a passar. Ela o viu dar uma respiração profunda de gratidão por finalmente pisar em terra firme.

"Está tudo certo, podem vir" gritou. Ele olhou para baixo e viu a altura que teria caído e sentiu um súbito nó no estômago. O abismo parecia durar para sempre e a árvore caída apenas juntou as duas montanhas e parecia ser o único ponto de conjunção das duas.

"Sou a próxima" disse Finn e os outros balançaram a cabeça em acordo. Ela lentamente começou a atravessar, tentando não olhar para baixo. Mas depois de alguns passos, barulhos vindos de trás dela quase a fizeram cair.

"Acho que nossos amigos estão de volta!" Verônica disse ao notar os ruídos dos homens macacos.

"E não parecem muito felizes" Malone acrescentou.

"Finn!" Challenger gritou e estendeu a mão e puxou-a de volta para que tomassem uma posição de defesa.

"Roxton" Malone disse, à beira da árvore.

"Está tudo bem" disse Roxton, decidindo que não teria tempo suficiente para voltar antes da chegada dos homens macaco. "Eu vou encontrar um lugar aqui." Ele olhou à sua volta e de repente percebeu que a névoa tinha levantado e não havia árvores em torno dele. Tudo o que havia eram alguns pequenos arbustos e um amplo espaço aberto de relva, flores e ervas daninhas.

"Ótimo" John disse a si mesmo ao mergulhar por trás de alguns arbustos e inclinar-se mais próximo ao solo, com seu rifle a postos.

"Vamos, Marguerite" Malone disse, puxando-a para uma árvore, onde ela se escondeu. Ela olhou para trás e viu Roxton ajoelhado nos arbustos com seu rifle, pronto para atirar em qualquer coisa que tentasse atravessar a ponte. O homens macaco diminuíram seu ritmo e estavam parados perto dos exploradores, examinando suas pegadas, tentando determinar exatamente aonde haviam indo. Percebendo a árvore caída, eles começaram a ir em sua direção.

"Agora!" Challenger gritou e todos os exploradores começaram a atirar nos homens macaco. Muitos deles caíram mortos quando os tiros foram disparados. Roxton apontou sua arma e foi capaz de matar um, mas da distância onde estava, ele estava preocupado em acertar os amigos, ao fazê-lo. Rastejou lentamente para a árvore caída e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, voltando a atirar.

À medida que mais homens macaco vinham, os exploradores continuavam a atirar, até que começaram a ficar sem munição. Saíram de seus esconderijos e recorreram ao uso de varas para lutar. Challenger bateu em um casal com a coronha de sua arma; Malone e Verônica foram capazes de enganar dois deles para que um atingisse o outro; Finn usou sua balestra para atingir outro no estômago; e Marguerite chutou alguns deles antes de encontrar uma faca e se defender com ela. Roxton continuava em sua posição, preocupado que, se ele tentasse voltar, com certeza um deles viria a seu encontro e teriam de lutar sobre a árvore.

Quando os homens macaco finalmente começaram a diminuir, muitos deles mortos e alguns que fugiram, Marguerite teve a chance de olhar para Roxton. De repente, sua respiração ficou presa ao notar que havia homens macaco escondidos atrás de Roxton e que ele estava completamente cercado. Um deles estava bem atrás dele, pronto para atingi-lo, quando ela chamou sua atenção.

"ROXTON!" Ela gritou. Os outros, de repente pararam e olharam na direção que Marguerite olhava. Roxton percebeu que estava em perigo. Ele rapidamente virou-se e rolou para outro lado, deixando cair a espingarda no chão.

"Marguerite!" Challenger gritou ao vê-la se levantar e correr para a árvore. Um homem macaco tentou impedi-la, mas ela disparou um de seus últimos tiros nele e pulou sobre a árvore e começou a correr por ela. Challenger tentou impedi-la, mas um homem macaco o bloqueou, iniciando uma luta. Os outros também tentaram ajudá-la, mas os homens macaco não davam sinal de que desapareceriam.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, Roxton atirava nos homens macaco com suas pistolas, até que ficou sem munição e havia ainda dois deles. Ele começou a lutar com os punhos, mas um deles era forte demais e começou a estrangulá-lo por trás. Marguerite disparou seu último tiro em um deles, fazendo com que só restasse um. John e o outro lutavam e começaram a rolar pelo chão, deslizando direto para o abismo.

"Não!" Marguerite gritou enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia. No momento em que o homem macaco rolou sobre Roxton, puxando-o para a queda, ele se segurou em ramos remanescentes da árvore saída. Marguerite finalmente chegou ao outro lado e não percebeu que Challenger, ao lutar com um dos homens macacos, começou um fogo que agora havia se espalhado por todas as direções, até que finalmente chegou às raízes da árvore caída.

Marguerite pulou da árvore ao chegar ao outro lado e rapidamente foi emboscada por um dos homens macaco caído que não estava morto. Ela encontrou uma lança e rapidamente se livrou dele. Ela se virou para John, que estava prestes a cair, com o homem macaco agarrado a suas pernas.

"Dê-me sua mão!" Ela gritou. Enquanto isso, os outros acabaram com o que restou dos homens macacos, e a floresta ao redor deles queimava.

"Oh, não!" Malone disse ao perceber o fogo que havia se espalhado.

"Roxton! Marguerite! "Challenger gritou, sem saber o que fazer.

"O que faremos?" Verônica perguntou em pânico ao ver que os outros não seriam capazes de voltar. O fogo chegou lentamente ao centro da árvore e ia ganhando mais terreno a cada segundo.

"Por que você não... solta...!" Roxton gritou com o homem macaco que ainda estava agarrado, impedindo que Marguerite o puxasse de volta. Com o peso de ambos, era impossível para ela. Até que Roxton começou a chutá-lo e ele caiu no abismo. Ambos ouviram o homem macaco dar um último grito enquanto caía, antes de Marguerite ajudar John a subir.

"Vamos!" Ela gritou ao terminar de ajudá-lo.

"Marguerite!" John gritou, agarrando sua cintura e puxando-a para longe da árvore que agora pegava fogo. Em seguida, a árvore desabou, caindo no abismo. Roxton e Marguerite se sentaram, olhando para a árvore e os amigos do outro lado. Estavam separados agora...


	17. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap4

**Episódio 6: O pássaro da rocha**

**Capítulo Quatro**

**

* * *

  
**

**O topo da montanha**

"Marguerite, Roxton!" Challenger gritou através da ravina. Todos os homens macaco tinham finalmente fugido, mas o fogo foi lentamente começando a se espalhar por toda a montanha. "Vocês estão bem?" Marguerite e Roxton se levantaram e olharam para a árvore caída que estava agora em ruínas no fundo do abismo.

"Nós estamos bem, George! "Roxton gritou de volta.

"Ótimo!" Marguerite disse, enquanto olhava para baixo. "O que mais falta dar errado hoje?"

"Não vai adiantar ficar assim, Marguerite".

"Como quer que eu não fique assim?" Ela confessou. "Estamos presos do outro lado de um penhasco gigante, longe dos alimentos, da nossa água, e... do caminho de casa, sozinhos."

"Vamos encontrar uma saída!" John insistiu.

"Eles nunca se cansam?" Verônica perguntou, observando a disputa acontecendo entre Roxton e Marguerite.

"Aparentemente, não" respondeu Finn. Todos olharam ao redor em busca de outro caminho, mas não havia nada disponível. Eles não tinham nenhum machado para cortar uma outra árvore, e também não trouxeram nenhuma corda.

"Você consegue pensar em outra maneira de atravessar?" Roxton gritou. Challenger olhou para os outros depois de ter sido mal sucedido em sua busca. Malone encolheu os ombros e Verônica e Finn agitaram suas cabeças em negativa.

"Talvez haja um lugar para atravessar, se você continuar a seguir a ravina!" Challenger sugeriu.

"Isso é uma boa idéia?" Malone calmamente perguntou a Challenger. "Nós, deste lado, eles, daquele. Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer."

"Não temos escolha, Malone" Challenger calmamente respondeu.

"E o que vamos fazer? Precisamos sair deste lugar... e rápido!" Verônica disse ansiosamente. Eles olharam para trás para ver o fogo que estava cada vez mais forte a cada minuto e começava a se mover na mesma direção em que precisavam ir. Do outro lado do desfiladeiro, Roxton olhou em volta em busca de algo para ajudá-los, mas não havia nada de útil também.

"Parece que estamos por conta própria, Marguerite" disse ele. "A melhor coisa é seguir a ravina e procurar outro caminho." Marguerite soltou um suspiro, com raiva, mas sabia que eles realmente não tinham outra escolha.

"Challenger, nós vamos começar a procurar outro caminho. Vamos encontrar com você ao lado da ravina a cada duas horas. "

"Certo!" Challenger respondeu.

"Tenham cuidado!" Verônica gritou.

"Nós teremos" respondeu Roxton. Malone pegou a mochila de Marguerite (Roxton havia levado a sua), e com Verônica, Challenger e Finn começou a contornar o fogo. Enquanto isso, Roxton verificou se sua mochila ainda estava intacta e pegou seu rifle do chão e ele e Marguerite começaram a caminhar. Malone os assistia do seu lado, mas lentamente desapareceram nos arbustos grossos que cobriam o seu lado da montanha.

"Challenger, você acha que eles vão ficar bem?" Malone perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

"Ah, eles podem cuidar de si, Malone" Challenger respondeu.

"Mas da forma como eles têm brigado ultimamente, e se tentarem se matar um ao outro?"

"Ou abandonar o outro" Verônica acrescentou.

"Talvez um tempo sozinhos é tudo que precisam..." Challenger respondeu: "...eu espero."

"Você não parece muito confiante" comentou Finn. Challenger parou por um instante e a olhou.

"Este é o tempo mais longo que já ficaram... sem fazer as pazes" explicou Challenger.

"Bem, e quantas vezes eles discutiram?" Finn perguntou.

"Muitas!" Verônica e Malone acrescentaram ao mesmo tempo. Finn olhou Challenger um pouco de preocupada e quando estava prestes a dizer algo, Challenger falou antes dela.

"Não é algo para preocupar-se realmente" disse Challenger. "Eles vão ficar bem." Ele começou a andar um pouco mais rápido. Verônica, Malone e Finn trocaram um olhar preocupado antes de segui-lo, esperando que Marguerite e Roxton realmente ficassem bem.

* * *

**Do outro lado do desfiladeiro...**

Roxton e Marguerite caminhavam em silêncio entre os arbustos que ladeavam o barranco. Marguerite estava afastando a vegetação do caminho e seguia a alguns metros atrás de Roxton. Ela tentava ficar perto dele, era fundamental já que ele era o único com uma arma carregada. Uma parte dela começava a temer toda esta situação. Ambos estavam com raiva, eles só tinham alguma munição, não tinham comida ou água. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava lembrar-se por que ela correu para o lado dele.

Enquanto ela ia perdida em seus pensamentos, Roxton caminhava com dor. Ele continuou soltando pequenos gemidos depois de prender a respiração por algum tempo, em seguida, soltando e sentindo a dor subir através do braço. Depois de várias vezes fazer esse pequeno ruído de dor, Marguerite finalmente olhou para ele e o observou por um momento. Ele estava movendo seu ombro esquerdo e ela percebeu que ele continuava a tentar encontrar uma maneira confortável de andar sem que ficasse pior. Finalmente decidiu que precisava parar e descobrir o que havia de errado com ele.

"John, o que ..." mas ele rapidamente virou-se e delicadamente cobriu a boca dela com sua mão direita. Os olhos dela imediatamente perceberam o perigo. Ele afastou lentamente a mão de sua boca e se abaixou enquanto fazia sinal para que ficasse quieta. Agachados, esconderam-se atrás de uma árvore. Ele olhou para alguma coisa e permaneceu espiando. Marguerite espreitou a cabeça ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o que era. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando finalmente viu.

Em uma pequena clareira havia uma brontossauro com seus bebês. A mãe estava debruçada sobre uma grande árvore de modo que os filhotes alcançassem os galhos mais altos. Roxton deu um sorriso e olhou para eles. Gostava de ver coisas tão maravilhosas como essa... principalmente quando o dinossauro era um herbívoro e não tinha nenhum interesse em comê-los. Ele virou a cabeça para Marguerite, que estava muito próxima a ele. Olhou para ela por um momento, enquanto ela olhava para os dinossauros. Observando seu olhar, ela se afastou um pouco e seus olhos se encontraram.

"O que foi?" Ela gesticulou com os lábios, mas não falou. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a olhar para ela com um rosto inexpressivo. Seu sorriso desvaneceu-se lentamente quando ela voltou sua atenção de volta aos dinossauros. Ela começou lentamente a rastejar para outra árvore e Roxton a seguiu. Depois que estavam a uma certa distância, Marguerite, finalmente, levantou-se e tirou a sujeira dos joelhos. Ela virou-se e olhou para Roxton, que soltou um pequeno suspiro de dor depois que se levantou.

"Qual o problema com seu braço?" Perguntou ela.

"Nada" respondeu ele, passando por ela e continuando a caminhar pelas árvores.

"Roxton..." Marguerite respondeu em tom interrogativo.

"Esqueça isso, Marguerite!" Roxton exigiu sem voltar a olhar para ela.

"Ótimo" ela respondeu irritada. Eles caminharam em silêncio enquanto ela ignorava as dores óbvias que ele sentia e tentava pensar em algo além de sua irritação.

* * *

**Do outro lado do desfiladeiro...**

Malone caminhava ao lado de Verônica, com Challenger à frente e Finn logo atrás dele. Eles se encontraram com Marguerite e Roxton apenas alguns instantes atrás e perceberam que um não estava falando com o outro. Por alguma razão, Malone ficou pensando se isso se devia ao assunto da caverna e sobre o que realmente ocorreu lá. Mas, infelizmente, nem Roxton nem Marguerite pareciam dispostos a falar mais sobre isso. Ficando muito curioso sobre o que Roxton ia dizer na noite anterior, quando Marguerite o interrompeu, Malone ficou distraído nesses pensamentos.

"O que está pensando?" Verônica perguntou, notando o interesse intenso de Malone no chão à frente dele.

"Oh, apenas pensando sobre Marguerite e Roxton" Malone respondeu.

"Eu também" Verônica respondeu. "Tenho certeza de que ficarão bem."

"É" Malone respondeu.

"Uau!" Ouviram Finn dizer. Olharam-se e caminharam até ela, e viram Challenger olhando para algo no chão. O que eles viram, tirou seu fôlego. Deitado no chão havia um dinossauro decapitado e eviscerado, que parecia ter sido torturado e cortado ainda vivo. As vísceras estavam espalhadas ao redor e também havia pegadas de sangue.

"Quem faria isso?" Verônica perguntou.

"Eu acho que os homens macaco" Challenger respondeu ao se ajoelhar ao lado do corpo. "Estas pegadas parecem ser do mesmo tamanho de seus pés." A poucos metros de distância havia uma lança quebrada que parecia ter sido abandonada durante a luta com o animal. "Estes não são homens macaco comuns. Estes parecem ter inclinação para matar e torturar suas vítimas." Malone, Verônica e Finn trocaram um olhar de preocupação com Challenger, que estudava as pegadas para determinar exatamente aonde eles estavam indo.

* * *

**De volta ao outro lado...**

Marguerite pegou uma outra folhinha de grama e a movia entre os dedos. A caminhada com Roxton estava sendo bastante tranqüila, uma vez que não falaram mais nenhuma vez. Roxton parecia continuar com dor, mas ela preferiu não dizer nada, já que passar o tempo discutindo com ele não ajudaria em nada. Finalmente, ela notou Roxton parar e avançar para a beira do penhasco. Imaginando que iriam se encontrar com os outros novamente, Marguerite o seguiu, mas parou depois de ver o Roxton fez.

O nevoeiro voltou e cobriu completamente toda a área no topo do desfiladeiro, o que fazia com que fosse impossível voltar a ver os outros. Quando Roxton notou a neblina, soltou um suspiro irritado e outro estremecimento de dor. Marguerite olhou para baixo ao longo da borda e reparou como a neblina havia aumentado. As nuvens também havia escurecido sobre eles e estavam bloqueando a luz solar sobre a montanha. Enquanto a escuridão lentamente começou a se espalhar em torno deles, Marguerite sentiu um pequeno calafrio, como se algo os estivesse observando. Ela chegou mais perto de Roxton, que finalmente disse algo para ela.

"Hum... É melhor encontrarmos um lugar para passar a noite" ele disse lentamente. Ela concordou balançando a cabeça, o que o surpreendeu por aceitar sem reclamar, mas ele rapidamente passou por ela para procurar um bom local para que acampassem.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Roxton tentou acender uma fogueira, mas seu ombro esquerdo começou a doer cada vez que ele tentava acender um fósforo. Após finalmente conseguir uma faísca, recostou-se contra as pedras que tinha posicionado atrás eles (nada mais poderia atacá-los por trás) e descansou o ombro. Marguerite tentou desviar o olhar, mas não podia deixar de se sentir mal por ele estar com tanta dor. Mas ela rapidamente se lembrou que ele não queria sua ajuda e, então, tentou tirá-lo de sua mente. Depois de comer algo da pouca comida que tinham, Roxton abriu sua mochila e puxou um cobertor. Percebendo que Marguerite estava esfregando as mãos sobre os braços, ele se virou para ela.

"Aqui" disse ele, oferecendo-lhe o cobertor.

"Estou bem" disse ela.

"Marguerite... você odeia o frio e o fogo não será suficiente para mantê-la aquecida" disse calmamente Roxton. "Pegue." Ela tomou o cobertor de suas mãos e envolveu-o em torno de seus braços gelados.

"Mas e você?" Ela perguntou devagar.

"Oh, eu realmente não estou cansado" ele respondeu.

Ela podia ver o cansaço em seu rosto, mas também notou que ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Ela lentamente começou a cochilar, embora os acontecimentos do dia não a deixassem. Ela começou a rever o ataque dos homens macaco, a árvore em chamas e os tiros. Depois de ouvir um pequeno barulho, ela rapidamente se sentou, o rosto suado, e olhou ao redor. A pequena fogueira havia se apagado, mas havia um pouco de luz entrando através das nuvens. Ela ouviu um som e viu que Roxton estava tremendo. Ele dormia de costas para ela, sobre seu ombro direito, e estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés de frio.


	18. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap5

Jéssica: Esses homens macacos são espertinhos mesmo rs... Mais problemas!

Fran: E vc acha que a Marg resiste ao Roxton? É só pose que ela faz rs...

Luanaa: Saudadeeee, que bom que vc voltou :D

* * *

**Episódio 6: O pássaro da rocha**

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

  
**

"Consegue ver alguma coisa?" Malone perguntou a Challenger, que estava parado à beira do precipício e olhava para baixo.

"Nada" ele respondeu lamentando que o nevoeiro ainda não tivesse levantado e que já havia se passado quase um dia inteiro, e não ouviram e nem viram Marguerite e Roxton. Parecia que o nível estava baixando cada vez mais e era evidente que os dois lados não tinham a mesma altura. Isso significava que comunicar-se com Roxton e Marguerite seria ainda mais difícil, e a neblina tornava isso ainda pior.

"Acha que devemos continuar?" Verônica perguntou indo ao lado de Challenger.

"É o melhor a fazer" respondeu Challenger. "Tenho certeza de que Roxton não irá se sentar e esperar... eles provavelmente estão andando para ver se encontram uma saída."

"Mas e se não conseguirem?" Finn perguntou pessimista. Challenger e Verônica se viraram para olhá-la, quando ouviram sons ao longe. Todos pararam, ouvindo atentamente. Lentamente, o barulho de batidas parecia se aproximar. Foi então que ouviram uma espécie de grito de guerra, não muito longe.

"De onde é que vem?" Verônica sussurrou. Challenger ouvia atentamente.

"De lá" ele respondeu aflito.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Marguerite caminhava a apenas um passo atrás de Roxton. Eles não haviam falado muito naquela manhã e fingiram ignorar o fato de que dormiram tão perto um do outro. Roxton ficou surpreso ao encontrar Marguerite abraçada a ele, mas ele discretamente se afastou e se levantou muito mais cedo do que ela. E quando ela finalmente acordou, ele não mencionou nada sobre terem compartilhando o cobertor e apenas entregou-lhe um pouco de comida e começou a olhar ao redor.

Marguerite respirou profundamente ao pensar na noite anterior. Olhou para o homem andando à sua frente e sentiu-se irritada com ele novamente. Mas pensando além de sua irritação, ela também achou triste que ainda não estivessem se falando. Era estranho andar por tanto tempo e não dizer nada um ao outro. Como estava pensando tão distraída, nem percebeu que Roxton havia parado, apenas ao trombar nele.

"Oh" eles disseram.

"Por que você parou?" Marguerite perguntou. John parecia irritado.

"Você ouviu isso?" Roxton perguntou. De repente, ela ficou tensa e olhou em volta.

"O que?" Disse ela após um momento.

"Parece água..." respondeu ele. Ele passou por ela e começou a olhar ao redor.

"Água?" ela perguntou empolgada. Ele não respondeu, apenas seguia o som. "Ah, se for mesmo água, isso significa um bom banho e, finalmente, estar limpa". Roxton tampouco respondeu. Ela percebeu que ele sentia dor em seu ombro.

"Talvez você devesse fazer algo com seu ombro antes que fique pior" Marguerite teimosamente insistiu.

"Estou bem" Respondeu Roxton ainda ouvindo atentamente o som da água.

"Roxton ..." mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, John virou-se para ela.

"Poderia ficar quieta para que eu possa ouvir?" Ele disse irritado.

"Ótimo" ela respondeu com raiva. Continuaram caminhando, mas depois de alguns instantes, Marguerite quebrou o silêncio novamente. "Eu acho que você está alucinando. Eu não ouço nada." Ela parou.

"Isso porque você não pára de falar" respondeu Roxton ao se virar para encará-la.

"Bem, me desculpe" respondeu ela. "Só estou apontando o óbvio." Ela viu John respirar fundo, prestes a responder, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Foi o reluzir da luz à superfície da água. Ele passou por ela e correu para a beira da água. Era apenas um pequeno fluxo escorrendo pelas pedras, mas lhe deu esperança de encontrar algo muito maior. Marguerite parou a seu lado e olhou para o pequeno riacho.

"Bem, aí está, Alteza" disse Roxton ao se agachar e tentar encher seu cantil com um pouco de água. Marguerite agachou-se e passou um pouco da água sobre os braços para sentir-se um pouco mais limpa.

"Você acha que... você acha que leva a algum lugar?" Marguerite calmamente perguntou.

"Não tenho certeza" respondeu Roxton. Marguerite olhou para ele por um momento, querendo dizer alguma coisa.

"Tivemos sorte por você ter encontrado" Marguerite disse. "Agora, ao menos não morreremos de sede nesta montanha estúpida". Roxton a olhou e percebeu que ela começava a ter esperança. Ela normalmente a perdia quando parecia que suas chances se acabavam.

"Nós vamos ficar bem" disse Roxton. Ela virou-se e seus olhares se encontraram. Ele era sempre tão reconfortante em situações tensas e, ainda assim, havia um pequeno lampejo de incerteza em seu rosto. Gostava de parecer forte, mas mesmo ele não tinha certeza de como sair desta situação.

"Você sempre diz isso" respondeu ela.

"E eu estou sempre certo" ele respondeu inocentemente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para baixo. Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu.

"Nem sempre" Marguerite respondeu, referindo-se às coisas abomináveis de que ele a acusou ser não muito tempo atrás. Roxton percebeu seu olhar magoado e sabia que ela se referia à discussão. Ela sentiu seus olhos olhando para ela e voltou a encará-lo.

"Marguerite, eu..." mas a mão dela rapidamente cobriu sua boca como uma expressão de medo. Indicou com o olhar para atrás dele, e ele lentamente virou a cabeça e viu dois grandes dinossauros farejando as rochas por onde haviam acabado de passar. Ele só olhou para eles por um momento, esperando que não notassem ele e Marguerite, mas não tiveram essa sorte. Um deles rapidamente pegou o cheiro e virou a cabeça em direção a Marguerite e Roxton. Soltou um estrondo que parecia ecoar por toda a montanha, e um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Marguerite.

"Corra" Roxton gritou e agarrou o braço de Marguerite, seguindo o fluxo do pequeno riacho e ouvindo os dinossauros logo atrás deles.

* * *

**Do outro lado do desfiladeiro...**

Challenger ficou olhando para o nevoeiro enquanto ouvia. Pouco antes ele havia ouvido um rugido poderoso do outro lado do desfiladeiro. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com Roxton e Marguerite. Quando ouviu o som novamente, ele não pôde continuar ali.

"Vamos" gritou para os outros, percorrendo o seu lado do desfiladeiro desesperadamente à procura de um buraco na névoa ou alguma indicação de um caminho de volta.

"Você ouviu isso?" Malone gritou enquanto corria atrás de Challenger.

"Água" Verônica gritou animada. Finn correu ao lado dela e tinha um grande sorriso no rosto também. Água poderia significar um caminho para o outro lado.

"Olhe!" Finn gritou. Todos pararam e olharam além do desfiladeiro e viram que a neblina finalmente tinha levantado, mas não era o outro lado da montanha que estavam vendo. Challenger estava certo - eles estavam agora muito mais baixos em altitude do que a outra montanha e em vez de um barranco gigante entre os dois cumes, agora havia um rio. Eles estavam na beira da água e olharam para cima e podiam ver uma cachoeira gigante que fluía sobre a borda da outra montanha. Mas a água havia mascarado os outros ruídos que ouviram, e não havia ainda nenhum sinal de Roxton ou Marguerite.

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

"Corra, Marguerite!" Roxton gritou enquanto corriam. Ele mantinha o braço firme, conduzindo Marguerite, e conforme corriam ouviam os dinossauros bem deles. Apesar de agressivos, os dinossauros também eram muito desajeitados. Eles começaram a ouvir os passos cada vez mais e mais fracos, conseguindo aumentar a distância entre eles e as criaturas que os queriam para o lanche da tarde.

"Nós não podemos continuar fugindo" disse Roxton ao estremecer ainda mais com a dor em seu ombro, que começava a inchar.

"Então o que vamos fazer?" Marguerite disse em pânico. "Uau!" Ela gritou e segurou o braço de Roxton para tentar ganhar de volta o equilíbrio. Ele agarrou seu braço e a ajudou, ambos olhando para a cachoeira a seu lado. Aparentemente, o pequeno riacho que haviam seguido era um dos muitos existentes na montanha, e todos se uniam para formar uma cachoeira gigante. O lado da montanha de Marguerite e Roxton era muito maior em altitude que o outro lado e em vez de ter a mesma altura que a água, formava um precipício tão alto que era impossível escalar.

Marguerite rapidamente olhou para o fundo da cachoeira. Tinha que ter, pelo menos, uns bons cinqüenta metros de onde eles estavam até o fundo. Mas, para ela, parecia muito maior. Roxton também tomou conhecimento da altura e se perguntou se deveriam pular.

"Olhe!" Verônica disse rapidamente." São Roxton e Marguerite."Os outros olharam para cima e os viram na beira da montanha, olhando para a cachoeira abaixo deles.

"Roxton! Marguerite!" Eles gritaram, mas não podiam ser ouvidos por causa do som da cachoeira. Tudo o que podiam fazer era observá-los.

"E agora?" Marguerite gritou com o pânico começando a tomar conta dela.

"Nós saltamos no três!" Roxton gritou de volta.

"O que?" Marguerite gritou.

"Confie em mim!" Ele pegou a mão dela, que o olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e pânico. Ela olhou para trás e, em seguida, para Roxton.

"Um... dois..." mas os dinossauros reapareceram a pouco mais de quinze metros de distância deles.

"Três" Marguerite gritou, puxando Roxton para a cachoeira com ela.

"Ahh!" Ambos gritaram. Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Finn assistiram a queda com horror. Marguerite lutava furiosamente sob a água para tentar chegar à superfície. A força da queda d'água a puxou para baixo e ela não sabia aonde Roxton havia ido parar.

Ela nadou tão forte como pôde até chegar à superfície e voltar a respirar. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por Roxton, mas não o viu. Quando olhou para trás, ele apareceu tentando nadar com o braço que não estava machucado. Ela nadou em direção a ele e tentou ajudá-lo a chegar à costa. Assim que ficaram mais perto, os outros correram rapidamente, tentando ajudá-los. Mas o rio rapidamente afastava Marguerite e Roxton. Marguerite batia os pés o mais forte que conseguia enquanto tentava puxar Roxton com ela. Até que finalmente sentiu a terra debaixo dela e puxou-o até a margem, antes de cair exausta. Ambos estavam respirando pesadamente e Marguerite deitou a cabeça contra o tórax de Roxton, com o braço ainda em torno dele. Eles ouviram os outros, mas não tinham força suficiente para se levantarem.

"Marguerite! Roxton!" Ouviram gritar. Marguerite virou a cabeça e viu Challenger e os outros correndo em direção a eles. Isso foi tudo que ela se lembrou antes de fechar os olhos e desmaiar pelo esforço excessivo, com o braço ao redor de Lord Roxton, que também desmaiou...


	19. Episódio6: O pássaro da rocha Cap6

Marguerrite: Viu como sou rápida? Vc mal deixou review e já tem capítulo novo hauhauhau E calma, vai ter reconciliação! Não sei se como vc esperava, maaaas tem tem. Qto a outra fic, to postando daqui a pouco, vou só responder as review (nem demorei tando hauhauhau). Bjos lindona!

* * *

**Episódio 6: O pássaro da rocha**

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Marguerite lentamente abriu os olhos e viu a pequena luz de uma vela bruxuleante perto dela. Virou a cabeça de lado e percebeu que estava em uma tenda... uma tenda muito escura. Sem saber exatamente onde estava, tentou sentar-se, mas sentiu uma dor súbita na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Ai" disse em voz alta, esfregando o local dolorido. Sentou-se um pouco mais devagar e olhou em volta. Ninguém estava na tenda com ela, mas podia ouvir vozes do lado de fora e o crepitar de uma fogueira. Ela olhou para baixo e notou que vestia sua camisola com uma túnica amarrada firmemente na cintura. Foi então que ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido com a cachoeira e os dinossauros. "John..."

Ela se levantou e lentamente olhou para fora da tenda, encontrando Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Finn sentados ao redor do fogo com um grupo de nativos. Ela respirou fundo e se perguntou se havia imaginado tudo isso, querendo saber como estava de volta à aldeia onde tudo havia começado. Amarrou sua túnica um pouco mais apertado, colocou os sapatos que estavam ao pé da cama e saiu. Conforme se aproximava, ela podia ouvir Challenger contando aos nativos sobre alguns de seus avanços científicos. Como de costume, ele não tentava parecer saber demais. Ele parou seu discurso quando viu Marguerite.

"Marguerite, você está acordada" disse enquanto se levantava.

"Sim" respondeu ela apoiando-se contra uma árvore. A cabeça dela ainda girava um pouco. Challenger caminhou até ela e sentiu sua testa.

"Como está se sentindo?" Verônica perguntou.

"Como alguém exausto que levou uma pancada na cabeça" respondeu ela, esfregando a testa.

"Bem, você não tem febre" observou Challenger. Ele ergueu o dedo. "Você pode seguir o meu dedo, certo?"

"Sim, George" respondeu Marguerite. "Estou bem, apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça".

"Está com fome?" Malone perguntou, segurando uma bandeja de delícias que a tribo havia feito para eles. Marguerite fez uma cara de nojo ao ver os alimentos.

"Eles parecem esquisitos, mas são realmente muito bons" comentou Finn.

"Estou bem" respondeu Marguerite, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela tinha um pouco de fome, mas o mal-estar no estômago a fazia sentir-se enjoada. "Como chegamos até aqui?"

"Alguns dos membros da tribo nos encontraram" Challenger começou a explicar. "Eles disseram que uma mulher sábia de seu povo os alertou".

"O que?"

"O caminho, as inscrições... foi tudo tramado por alguém para nos trazer à parte mais perigosa da selva" continuou Challenger.

"O único problema é que não sabemos quem" Verônica respondeu. "Mas alguém que sabe o que estamos procurando."

"E o que está no mapa" Malone acrescentou.

"Bem, apenas parte dele" respondeu Challenger. "Eles foram inteligentes o suficiente para pintar as marcas na pedra e, em seguida, fazer a ponte, mas nós nunca encontramos o pássaro."

"Enquanto tivermos esse mapa, nunca estaremos seguros" disse Verônica.

"Isso só nos mostra o quão importante ele é" Malone disse.

"E que não podemos confiar em ninguém" Marguerite suavemente acrescentou. Ela deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e percebeu Roxton sentado em um banco cerca de trinta metros de distância. Ele estava olhando para a selva e o luar que a cobria. Marguerite notou também uma tipóia em torno de seu ombro esquerdo. Os outros ficaram pensando sobre o que ela disse e começaram a se perguntar se o mapa estava realmente valendo a pena após todo esse problema. Como todos estavam ali sentados e pensativos, ela caminhou lentamente em direção a Roxton. Verônica notou seu movimento e cutucou Malone, que também se virou para ver.

Quando Marguerite se aproximou de Roxton, ela o viu brincando com algumas pedras do chão. Ele as jogava ao acaso, mas o movimento tensionou seu braço. Quando ouviu passos, ele se virou e viu Marguerite. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e olhou para o chão.

"Como está se sentindo?" Perguntou, olhando para a frente.

"Nunca estive melhor" ela respondeu com sarcasmo. "Como está seu ombro?"

"Com um pouco de dor" ele respondeu. Ela olhou seu rosto por um momento, mas ele não virou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. Marguerite soltou um suspiro ao pensar nos últimos dias.

"Tudo o que ainda não sabemos é aonde leva esse maldito mapa" afirmou Marguerite.

"Eu não diria que os últimos dias foram um total desperdício" afirmou Roxton otimista.

"Você não achou?" Marguerite perguntou incrédula. "Que bem isso nos trouxe?" Eles desviaram o olhar enquanto Roxton pensava em algo para dizer a ela.

"Talvez você esteja certa" respondeu ele. "Sabe, Marguerite, quando perco a paciência, eu acabo falando demais... coisas desagradáveis". Marguerite começou a olhar para ele, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Pensou em relembrá-lo de tudo que lhe foi dito naquele dia, mas uma parte dela estava cansada de discutir, cansada de sentir novamente tudo aquilo. "No dia em que discutimos..." os olhos voltados para ela "Eu descobri que, anos atrás, eu não só abandonei um casamento infeliz, mas eu... eu abandonei uma criança também". A respiração de Marguerite ficou presa por um momento.

"Claire estava... grávida?" Roxton concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a selva.

"Eu não sabia, mas se eu não tivesse partido... ele poderia ter nascido" Roxton respondeu.

"Não foi sua culpa" Marguerite suavemente respondeu.

"É" Roxton disse, balançando a cabeça. Marguerite também queria dizer que assim como a morte de seu irmão, John estava outra vez se responsabilizando por não salvar a vida de alguém. "Mas, o que eu disse sobre você... Eu sei que não é verdade." Ele virou para ela por um momento e viu que ela estava esperando por um pedido de desculpas. "E eu... eu sinto muito." Marguerite balançou a cabeça um pouco, em seguida, respirou fundo. Ela se virou e percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta. Ela deu de ombros.

"Você está perdoado" ela respondeu num tom que deixou Roxton se perguntando se ela realmente queria dizer isso ou não. Roxton voltou a olhar para a selva com um grande sorriso.

"Obrigado" disse ele.

"Por perdoar você?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Por salvar minha vida lá fora" Roxton respondeu. "E por me manter aquecido." Ela virou-se para ele e viu que tinha um grande sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Ela sorriu de volta e balançou a cabeça.

"Não vá se acostumando com isso" ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem" Roxton disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela olhou para ele e sentiu-se feliz por as coisas estarem começando a voltar ao normal. Roxton estendeu o braço e acariciou uma pequena mecha de cabelo que caiu em seu rosto. Ambos sorriram e perceberam o som da voz de Challenger rindo alto. O resto dos exploradores estava desfrutando por estarem outra vez em segurança, sentados ao redor da fogueira com os outros membros da tribo. Marguerite e Roxton os assistiram por um instante e riram quando Challenger tentou ensinar um dos guerreiros a dançar.

À medida que a noite passava, os exploradores pararam de se preocupar com seus problemas atuais e apreciaram o tempo com os amigos. Mas em algum outro lugar no platô, Preston Hughes caminhava pela selva. Ele arfava, sem fôlego, enquanto subia a encosta íngreme que conduzia à entrada da caverna. Quando se aproximou, pôde sentir um forte odor.

"Ele fez uma nova vítima" Preston murmurou para si mesmo enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração. Ele continuou o caminho da caverna e foi a uma luz que cintilava, tentando evitar o cheiro rançoso de cadáver em decomposição, que vinha exatamente de onde ele deveria chegar.

"Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer... não fomos bem sucedidos" Preston disse em voz alta. "Os exploradores deixaram a montanha. E agora sabem que foi uma armadilha." Pôde-se ouvir uma respiração profunda de raiva. Eles haviam planejado toda a coisa perfeitamente. Com o que o sujeito já sabia sobre o mapa e o que Preston havia visto naquela noite sobre a mesa quando falava com Challenger, seu plano parecia perfeito, mas algo estava protegendo os exploradores. Havia algo mais atuando contra eles... ele sentia isso enquanto olhava para o cadáver que havia acabado de mutilar.

"OK" o sujeito resmungou. "Vamos ao plano B."

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é?" Preston perguntou tomado de ceticismo .

"Chega de perguntas!" O sujeito gritou. "Agora saia da minha vista."

"Tudo bem" respondeu Preston. "Eu vou trazê-lo para você." Quando Preston começou a sair, o outro o deteve.

"Espere. Como você parece ter o dom de estragar tudo, irei com você. Eles me conhecem muito bem e uma visita surpresa não pareceria natural vinda de mim." Preston concordou com a cabeça seguindo o caminho de volta para a casa da árvore...

**FIM **

(não se preocupem... fim apenas apenas deste episódio)

* * *

No próximo episódio, **"Festa de aniversário": **Depois de tentar durante toda a manhã um momento a sós, Marguerite e Roxton deixam seu momento romântico em espera para ajudar os outros em suas tarefas diárias. Mas quando Marguerite acorda, ela se encontra em uma elegante mansão em Londres e casada com Roxton. Mas essa não é a única surpresa. Enquanto ela tenta descobrir o que aconteceu nos últimos três anos, ela participa de um jantar de aniversário com todos os exploradores, que tentam ajudá-la a se lembrar de suas memórias. Mas quando os outros parecem decepcionados, juntamente com Roxton, Marguerite percebe o verdadeiro mistério por trás de tudo. Neste episódio, a identidade do sujeito misterioso será revelada... alguém vai morrer... e... alguém vai dizer "eu te amo" em alto e bom som para quem quiser ouvir.


	20. Episódio7: Festa de aniversário Cap1

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 1**

**Resumo: **Depois de tentar durante toda a manhã um momento a sós, Marguerite e Roxton deixam seu momento romântico em espera para ajudar os outros em suas tarefas diárias. Mas quando Marguerite acorda, ela se encontra em uma elegante mansão em Londres e casada com Roxton. Mas essa não é a única surpresa. Enquanto tenta descobrir o que aconteceu nos últimos três anos, ela participa de um jantar de aniversário com todos os exploradores, que tentam ajudá-la a se lembrar de suas memórias. Mas quando os outros parecem decepcionados, juntamente com Roxton, Marguerite percebe o verdadeiro mistério por trás de tudo. Neste episódio, a identidade do sujeito misterioso será revelada... alguém vai morrer... e... alguém vai dizer "eu te amo" em alto e bom som para quem quiser ouvir.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"SQUAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Veio um ruído que ressoou por toda a casa na árvore. "SQUAWK!" De novo. Challenger veio correndo pelas escadas e olhou ao redor. Ele assobiou, o que foi muito mais agradável do que o barulho feito anteriormente. "SQUAWK!"

"É, isso, continue falando" Challenger disse em voz alta enquanto caminhava para a varanda da casa da árvore. Olhou para cima e viu um pássaro gigante empoleirado no topo da árvore. O pássaro feroz o ignorou e continuou com seu canto, sons desagradáveis que logo fizeram com que o resto dos moradores da casa da árvore se tornasse ciente de sua presença. Malone e Verônica subiram as escadas, com um Roxton disposto e alegre os acompanhando.

"De onde é que vem esse barulho?" Verônica perguntou, andando até a cozinha para fazer algo para o café da manhã.

"Desse pássaro maravilhoso na parte de cima da casa da árvore" disse Challenger. Roxton veio e se juntou a ele. Ambos olharam para o grande pássaro. "Ele não é incrível?"

"Se você diz, George" Roxton acrescentou, voltando para a mesa.

"Ei, Challenger, como você sabe que é macho?" Malone perguntou ao parar ao lado de Challenger e olhar para o pássaro gigante.

"O macho tem penas coloridas no peito para atrair as fêmeas" Challenger disse e Malone começou a desenhar um esboço da ave. "Quanto mais chamativas forem as penas, mais atraente ele se torna."

"Como se apenas isso bastasse" acrescentou Roxton, passando um pano sobre uma de suas pistolas. Verônica deu um sorriso e continuou torrando alguns grãos de café.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Marguerite perguntou ao pegar o fim da conversa.

"SQUAWK!" A ave gritou novamente.

"E que barulho horrível é esse?" Ela perguntou ao se sentar à mesa, com seu bom humor matinal.

"É o novo animal de estimação de Challenger" Roxton respondeu, olhando para Marguerite com um grande sorriso.

"É uma ave, Marguerite" Challenger corrigindo a informação e se sentou à mesa também. "É uma criatura muito fascinante que decidi trazer para a casa da árvore."

"E quando é que ele vai parar de fazer esse barulho?" Verônica perguntou, sentando-se com os outros com um pote de café, ao qual Marguerite ficou eternamente grata.

"Esperamos que em breve" disse Malone ao coçar a orelha e se sentar à mesa com eles. Verônica trouxe mais comida e sentou-se com eles.

"O café da manhã parece ótimo, Verônica" disse Malone.

"É verdade" Roxton acrescentou, pondo de lado o pano e sua pistola. Ele olhou para Marguerite, que estava servindo seu café e sentindo o aroma delicioso. Pressentindo o seu olhar, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, voltando a atenção para a mesa. Os outros, percebendo o olhar entre Roxton e Marguerite, permaneceram em silêncio por um momento e fingiram estar distraídos com a refeição. Até que Finn subiu pelo elevador e o silêncio foi quebrado.

"Uau, que silêncio é esse?" Finn perguntou.

"Uh, nada" Challenger respondeu, limpando a garganta. "Por que você estava lá fora já tão cedo?"

"Eu saí para ver se acertava aquele pássaro idiota" Finn respondeu e encostou-se na mesa. "Será que ele nunca vai calar a boca?" Verônica e Malone começaram a rir, enquanto Challenger tinha um olhar severo no rosto.

"Como você pode sequer pensar em atirar naquela criatura maravilhosa?" Challenger respondeu.

"Você está brincando? Essa coisa gritou a manhã toda! Alguém precisa dar um jeito nisso."

"Bem, Finn, eu acho que um pássaro grande como esse não seria derrubado pela sua balestra" Roxton respondeu com um grande sorriso. Os outros riram também... todos, exceto Finn e Challenger.

"Ele já estava na minha mira" Finn respondeu. "Até que aquele cara esquisito, um homem lagarto, apareceu." Depois de dizer isso, o sorriso do rosto dos exploradores foi embora e todos olhavam para Finn.

"Homem lagarto?" Marguerite curiosamente perguntou, sentando-se um pouco mais reta em sua cadeira.

"É, um cara de pele escamosa verde" Finn respondeu. "Ele disse que estava só de passagem, mas no momento em que eu mencionei a casa da árvore, ele deu um grande sorriso. E foi andando pela selva."

"Você acha que era o Tribuno?" Verônica perguntou enquanto todos trocavam olhares.

"O que Tribuno estaria fazendo nessa parte da selva? Ele tem o seu próprio reino agora" Malone comentou.

"Nunca se sabe com Tribuno" Roxton respondeu.

"Ei, espera aí, vocês conhecem o cara de lagarto?" Finn perguntou.

"Ele pode ser um velho conhecido nosso, Finn" respondeu Challenger

"Toda vez que ele aparece, acabamos sendo raptados" Marguerite respondeu aborrecida.

"E levados a alguma colônia de lagartos" Verônica completou.

"Finn, ele disse qualquer coisa sobre por que estava aqui?" Challenger perguntou.

"Não, ele estava apenas andando por aí" respondeu ela. "E parecia estar procurando por algo antes de reparar em mim."

"Talvez devêssemos encontrá-lo antes que ele nos encontre" Malone disse, levantando-se para ir pegar suas coisas.

"É" Verônica respondeu.

"Mas e se não for ele?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Bem, pelo menos nós saberemos" Malone respondeu.

"Você vem, Marguerite?" Roxton disse, levantando-se e colocando as pistolas recém limpas em seus coldres.

"Se é preciso" disse Marguerite, arrastando-se para fora da mesa. Quando Roxton desceu as escadas, ela correu de volta para a mesa e serviu outra xícara de café e, em seguida, correu para se arrumar.

Todos os exploradores colocaram algumas coisas em suas mochilas que pudessem ser de utilidade. Marguerite estava em seu quarto, colocando um cobertor e um livro em sua bolsa, e não ficou surpresa quando Roxton apareceu na sua porta. Ele limpou a garganta para indicar a sua presença e ela lentamente se virou para ver o caçador parado.

"Eu poderia ajudar com alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Não, eu acho que posso dar conta disso" Marguerite disse com um sorriso. Em tempos como esse, ela nunca tinha realmente a certeza se sua ajuda era lisonjeira ou irritante. Em particular, nesta manhã, ela achou um pouco lisonjeira, pois havia algo um pouco diferente em Lord Roxton. Era como se o seu olhar estivesse diferente...

"Certo" John respondeu. Ele virou-se para sair, mas Marguerite o deteve.

"O que você acha que ele quer" ela perguntou "vagando por aí?" Roxton virou e deu um ou dois passos para perto dela, enquanto encolhia os ombros.

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Roxton. "Talvez... tenha vindo pedir-lhe que seja sua rainha."

"Muito engraçado" respondeu Marguerite e Roxton deu um grande sorriso. "Talvez ele tenha vindo pedir que você seja seu guarda-costas. Afinal, você e ele lutaram tão bem juntos."

"Nós lutamos, não foi?" Roxton respondeu. "Não deixa de ser engraçado - nós, andando pela selva, à procura de um lagarto, quando há tantas outras coisas que poderíamos estar fazendo." Marguerite ficou quieta enquanto olhava para o caçador à sua frente, tentando descobrir o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas ela não teve a chance de perguntar.

"Roxton? Marguerite? "Challenger chamou. Ambos fizeram uma expressão de desapontamento e começaram a sair.

"Nós estamos indo, George" Roxton gritou. "Eu acho que é melhor..."

"É" Marguerite rapidamente respondeu, apressando Roxton e subindo a escada com sua mochila. Assim que chegaram ao topo das escadas, notaram que os outros já estavam prontos para ir.

"Talvez alguns de nós devessem ficar por aqui, caso ele apareça" disse Challenger.

"E proteger o mapa" Malone acrescentou. Todos haviam concordado em esconder o mapa em um lugar especial da casa da árvore, onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, decidiram tomar precauções extras com a sua localização, considerando-se o quanto era valioso. Os outros, reconhecendo a lógica do comentário de Challenger, lentamente olharam para Marguerite.

"Bem, eu não estou com pressa de ver a lagartixa viscosa" disse Marguerite, tirando a mochila das costas. Challenger olhou para os outros. Para seu espanto, Roxton se ofereceu.

"Eu vou ficar também" Roxton respondeu. Challenger olhou para ele um pouco confuso. Ele nunca se oferecia para sentar e esperar.

"Você pode ir, eu fico" Verônica se ofereceu.

"Realmente está tudo bem. Meu ombro está doendo um pouco" respondeu John. "Eu vou ajudar a proteger a casa da árvore." Os outros, ainda um pouco confusos, concordaram em uníssono, pegaram suas coisas e foram ao elevador.

"Se você precisar de nós..." Challenger começou a dizer.

"Nós ficaremos bem, George" Roxton respondeu.

"Talvez enquanto você estiver fora, nós encontremos um outro lar para o seu pequeno amigo" respondeu Marguerite. Challenger olhou para ela irritado e outros no elevador começaram a rir.

"Escute, Marguerite..." Challenger começou.

"Vamos, Challenger" Malone disse, apontando para o elevador.

"Boa sorte" disse Roxton. Quando o elevador baixou, o silêncio caiu sobre a casa na árvore.

"Ah, paz e tranqüilidade" Marguerite disse, sentando em uma cadeira. Ao dizer isso, seu amigo de penas começou seu canto de "amor" para as fêmeas da região.

"SQUAWK!"

"Acho que você falou cedo demais, Marguerite" Roxton respondeu. Marguerite deu um profundo suspiro e olhou para o telhado da casa da árvore... imaginando as muitas formas de se livrar do pássaro antes que os outros voltem.

**CONTINUA...**

**(No capítulo 2: Um dos nossos exploradores vai desaparecer. Você consegue adivinhar qual deles?)**


	21. Episódio7: Festa de aniversário Cap2

Marguerrite: Eu não imaginei nada não, quem está pensado besteira é vc rs... Mas vc acha mesmo que vão deixar o casal mais lindo em paz? Difícil né! Sempre tem um empata love hauhauhau

Anna: Ai por mim rolava tudo, mas como a fic não é minha, estou apenas traduzindo, não posso garantir beijos (não agora) :(

Mamma Corleone: Vc vai querer matar o Malone várias vezes, no final ele está super intrometido, até eu queria meter a machadinha na cara dele hauhauhau

Luanaa: Volta logo, mulher!!! Saudade

* * *

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**A selva**

Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Finn procuraram ao redor a casa da árvore em busca de pistas ou pegadas de seu amigo escamoso. Enquanto continuaram sua busca, Verônica e Malone contaram a Finn sobre seus encontros passados com Tribuno.

"Você realmente conseguiu se passar pelo Challenger?" Finn perguntou com ceticismo. "E eles acreditaram?"

"Sim" Malone disse com um grande olhar de confiança.

"Na verdade, Finn, ele fez um bom trabalho tentando fazer pólvora" respondeu Challenger. "Roxton deveria estar aqui fazendo isso."

"Bem, ele parecia um pouco preocupado..." Verônica acrescentou. Os outros olharam para ela por um momento e Challenger balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda assim" Challenger começou "não é comum ele querer ficar para trás." (N.T.: Ai santo Deus, que povo sem noção hauhauhau)

"Challenger..." Malone disse ao parar Os outros se juntaram a seu lado e olharam para as pegadas no chão. Challenger ajoelhou-se para examinar melhor.

"Certamente parece uma pegada de lagarto" respondeu Challenger. "Mas há também o que parece ser uma pegada de uma bota masculina também."

"Então ele não estava viajando sozinho?" Verônica perguntou.

"Ou alguém o seguia... de muito perto" respondeu Challenger.

"Isso não é tudo, Challenger" Malone respondeu. "Olhe aonde as pegadas levam." Challenger seguiu a trilha com os olhos e compreendeu o que dizia Malone. Verônica e Finn também olharam e, em seguida, também ficou claro para elas.

"Para a Vila Zanga..." Verônica disse.

"Hora de irmos" disse Malone seguindo a trilha, correndo em direção a Zanga. Enquanto partiam, dois pares de olhos os assistiam desaparecer na selva. Quando estavam longe o suficiente, os dois indivíduos foram de volta para a casa da árvore com um sorriso malicioso de contentamento.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"Eu acho que são todos esses" disse Roxton ao soltar o volume final de livros sobre a mesa.

"Eu não entendo por que Challenger pediu-lhe para mexer em todos estes aqui" respondeu Marguerite olhando os muitos livros acumulados na casa da árvore.

"Porque nós cuidadosamente escondemos o mapa em um dos livros, então Challenger quer tornar a busca muito mais difícil porque qualquer invasor teria de procurar nestes livros primeiro" Roxton respondeu. Ele apoiou o braço, ainda um pouco dolorido, no topo de uma das pilhas de livros enquanto falava com Marguerite.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer" respondeu Marguerite soltando um livro e ficando bem na frente de Roxton. "Por que você mexeu nestes se seu ombro estava machucando você?" Um grande sorriso atravessou o rosto de Roxton quando olhou para Marguerite.

"Eu acho que ele considera isso realmente importante" Roxton respondeu.

"Ou foi uma desculpa" Marguerite alegremente respondeu, olhando para todos os livros e depois voltando seu olhar para Roxton.

"Do que exatamente você está reclamando, Marguerite" Roxton alegremente respondeu, inclinando-se mais perto dela "que gostaria que eu pudesse passar o dia todo na casa da árvore... com você?"

"Você passaria?" Marguerite perguntou. Roxton não soube dizer se sua brincadeira foi um convite ou um pedido sincero, mas supondo que fosse a primeira opção, ele inclinou-se lentamente para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Surpreendentemente, ela não se afastou, mas quando ele começou a falar, um som familiar os surpreendeu e arruinou o momento.

"SQUAWK!!!!" Veio o barulho do telhado.

"Esse bicho nunca vai calar a boca?!?" Marguerite perguntou irritada. Roxton respirou fundo e percebeu que o momento já havia passado completamente.

"Eu vou tentar assustá-lo" disse Roxton, agarrando o chapéu e dirigindo para o elevador. Ele parou e olhou para Marguerite que tinha voltado a olhar alguns dos livros. Ele sorriu e entrou no elevador, ansioso pelo momento em que poderia voltar para cima e terminar a conversa...

* * *

**Mais tarde...**

O tédio de Marguerite havia crescido após olhar alguns dos livros e acabou indo fazer alguns arranjos em sua camisa favorita. Ela ouviu como Roxton tinha continuado a atirar pedras em cima da casa da árvore para fazer o odioso pássaro ir embora. Riu quando ouviu o pássaro se queixar ao ser atingido e voar de volta para a selva. Ouviu que Roxton voltou até o elevador, mas depois de vários minutos, não houve mais nenhum movimento lá de baixo.

Marguerite levantou-se e caminhou até a sacada da casa na árvore. Quando olhou para baixo, não conseguiu ver Roxton, mas viu uma cena que a fez perder o ar. No chão, estava o chapéu de Roxton e uma de suas pistolas, e uma trilha que parecia que algo estava sendo arrastado. O pânico percorreu Marguerite e ela rapidamente foi até o elevador. Mas quando ela pegou a arma, ouviu um rangido alto atrás de si e se virou apenas em tempo de ver um grande livro bater em seu rosto, deixando-a no chão...

* * *

**A selva**

Challenger e os outros haviam feito o caminho para a aldeia onde Zanga onde Assai e os outros seguiam com suas atividades diárias. Verônica rapidamente avistou Assai e correu até ela, encontrando sua amiga em uma condição muito especial.

"Assai" Verônica chamou.

"Verônica!" Respondeu Assai, abraçando-a. Verônica rapidamente percebeu a barriga saliente de Assai e separou-se do abraço para olhar sua barriga.

"Você vai ter um bebê?" Verônica perguntou surpresa.

"Sim" respondeu Assai. "Eu ia vê-la em alguns dias para lhe contar." Malone parou ao lado de Verônica e ambos felicitaram Assai, mas ao notar suas expressões, Assai rapidamente perguntou o motivo de sua visita. Quando mencionaram Tribuno, Assai balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não havia visto nenhum homem lagarto, mas algumas coisas estranhas haviam ocorrido recentemente.

"Que tipo de coisas estranhas?" Verônica perguntou.

"Nossa sábia foi morta há algum tempo" disse Assai. "Ela foi assassinada, mas tudo o que nos disse antes de sua morte tornou-se realidade. Ainda estamos tentando dar sentido a algumas coisas, mas acreditamos que se refere à terceira linhagem".

"A linhagem que nos contou?" Malone perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Assai. "Nós não descobrimos mais nada ainda".

"E ao menos você conseguiu descobrir quem compõe a terceira linhagem?" Verônica perguntou.

"Tudo o que sabemos até agora é que vem de uma linhagem druida antiga... uma sacerdotisa reverenciada por seus dons, mas temiam por suas capacidades" Assai respondeu. "Pelo que sabemos, ela foi sacrificada num altar, mas de alguma forma, ela se manteve na linhagem e está escondida em algum lugar no platô." Malone e Verônica trocaram um olhar de pavor ao pensarem sobre as implicações deste conhecimento...

* * *

**Avebury, Inglaterra, Reino Unido**

Marguerite lentamente abriu os olhos e sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça, onde havia sido atingida. Quando seus olhos focalizaram o ambiente, ela rapidamente sentou-se na cama. Estava em um luxuoso quarto, cheio de móveis finos e decoração adequados para um quarto principal. Quando olhou em volta, a dor na parte traseira de sua cabeça latejou, mas a curiosidade sobre seu paradeiro era mais forte que a dor.

Percebeu que estava completamente nua, mas coberta por lençóis de seda muito finos. Viu um hobby de cetim ao lado de sua cama e rapidamente o vestiu e correu para a janela. Olhando para fora, viu uma grande paisagem coberta de grama verde e árvores, a perder de vista.

"Eu estou sonhando" disse a si mesma. "Não posso estar de volta à Inglaterra." Ela caminhou ao redor da sala para ver todo aquele luxo e belíssimos pertences pessoais com os quais não estava familiarizada. Na cômoda, encontrou no porta-retrato uma foto dela e lord Roxton em trajes da moda, provavelmente tirada em algum evento social de Londres. Quando tocou a imagem, olhou para sua mão e percebeu a grande pedra em seu dedo. Era o maior diamante em um anel que Marguerite já havia visto. Notou o anel de casamento ao lado dele e respirou fundo.

"Eu estou casada?!?" Marguerite perguntou. "Com quem?" Enquanto se perguntava isso, a porta se abriu, revelando um John Roxton vestindo apenas uma calça, recém saído do banho e de barba feita.

"Bem, já estava na hora de você acordar" disse John, aproximando-se dela.

"John?" Marguerite perguntou com um olhar de espanto no rosto. Enquanto olhava para ele, percebeu que ele parecia um pouco mais velho. Ao ficar perto dela, ele rapidamente envolveu um braço em volta de sua cintura e lhe deu um beijo muito apaixonado.

"Espero não tê-la cansado demais ontem à noite" ele respondeu feliz após o beijo. Ela o olhou em choque, mas logo tentou entrar no jogo.

"Na... Não" ela respondeu calmamente. "Claro que não."

"Que bom" respondeu ele, deixando-a para avançar ao guarda-roupa e começando a assobiar. Marguerite respirou profundamente e sentou-se, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ela conseguiu entender era que estava casada com Lord Roxton e eles estavam em algum lugar na Inglaterra, mas não havia outras memórias em sua mente enquanto observava em silêncio o homem que vestia seu terno e assobiava a Valsa Vienense...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**No capítulo 3, Marguerite passa o dia todo tentando entender o que aconteceu nos últimos três anos, sem que nem imagine a surpresa inesperada que receberá na hora do almoço, quando alguém fará uma entrada triunfal...**


	22. Episódio7: Festa de aniversário Cap3

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**A selva**

Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Finn caminhavam lentamente de volta para a casa da árvore com olhares de decepção. Eles haviam perdido a tarde inteira procurando por Tribuno e não encontraram nada além de algumas pegadas, que também não faziam sentido uma vez que desapareceram no meio do caminho para a aldeia Zanga. Enquanto voltavam, começaram a discutir sobre os possíveis lugares para onde o descendente de uma sacerdotisa druida poderia ter ido parar.

"Eu não entendo como esse descendente está aqui e nós não o encontramos ainda" disse Malone, intrigado com as possibilidades criativas que fluíam através de sua mente.

"É um platô imenso, Ned" disse Verônica, andando ao lado dele.

"Sim, mas temos andado por muitos lugares ultimamente" Malone respondeu. "E os Zangas parecem pensar que esta terceira linhagem pode ter algo a ver com as protetoras. Se isso for verdade, por que não vieram procurá-la?"

"Eu não sei" Verônica respondeu na defensiva.

"Talvez não tenham encontrado a casa da árvore" acrescentou Finn.

"Mas, Verônica, você não acha..." Malone começou a dizer, mas Verônica o interrompeu.

"Malone, eu não sei" respondeu Verônica. Malone notou sua postura e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"O que você acha, Challenger?" Malone perguntou baixinho. Challenger, que estava andando na frente deles, não estava prestando atenção à sua discussão. Em vez disso, seu foco estava sobre outra coisa.

"Challenger?" Finn perguntou. O trio olhou Challenger que agora estava ajoelhado no chão. Eles caminharam para o lado dele e olharam para baixo.

"Estas marcas não estavam aqui antes" observou Challenger, apontando para o chão.

"Parece que algo foi arrastado" disse Verônica.

"É melhor voltar para a casa da árvore!" Challenger disse, e todos correram de volta para a casa da árvore - o local de onde a marca veio se formando.

* * *

**Avebury, Inglaterra**

Marguerite olhou ao redor da grande propriedade enquanto caminhava lentamente por um corredor. As últimas duas horas haviam sido muito cansativas para ela. Primeiro, uma mulher a obrigou a entrar em uma banheira e insistiu em auxiliá-la a se arrumar, trazendo-lhe um vestido que ela considerou muito chamativo. Marguerite exigiu algo diferente, mas Roxton entrou e a fez se lembrar do compromisso no almoço. O tempo inteiro, Marguerite ainda não havia conseguido descobrir por que ela estava na propriedade de Roxton e por que ele estava fingindo que nada estava errado. Por enquanto, ela decidiu entrar no jogo.

Depois que ela finalmente teve um momento sozinha, sorrateiramente foi para o corredor, caminhando lentamente para pensar. _O que fazer_, ela pensou consigo mesma. _Eu não sei como cheguei aqui_. Ela pensou muito seriamente se a busca por Tribuno havia sido apenas um sonho. Mas, enquanto pensava mais nisso, ela percebeu que, se tivesse, então por que ela não conseguia se lembrar de sair do platô e se casar com Lord Roxton? Enquanto caminhava, ela avistou uma janela e encostou-se nela.

A vista da propriedade era de tirar o fôlego. Grandes colinas verdes, árvores florescendo alinhadas em todos os quatro lados da propriedade. Jardineiros podiam ser vistos caminhando pelas terras, cuidando das plantas. E do lado direito, um grande lago com uma estátua gigante. Um homem estava conduzindo cavalos de volta para o estábulo, provavelmente só retornando de seus exercícios diários. Mas foi a vista à esquerda da propriedade que parou a respiração de Marguerite.

O motivo eram pedras gigantes sobre a grama verde e macia. Altas e imponentes, ligeiramente desgastadas, fizeram Marguerite se lembrar de um passado horrível que ela tentava esquecer. Marguerite franziu a testa enquanto olhava para as pedras com tristeza. Estava tão concentrada nas pedras que não ouviu Lord Roxton se aproximar dela por trás.

"Marguerite?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Quando ele não observou nenhuma reação dela, falou novamente. "Marguerite?" Disse um pouco mais alto. Ela pulou ao som de sua voz e se virou para encará-lo. "Você está bem?"

"Sim" Marguerite disse, rapidamente escondendo sua expressão triste.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?" Perguntou ele, aproximando-se dela.

"Por que você pergunta?" Disse ela, evitando contato visual com ele e propositadamente não respondendo sua pergunta.

"Você parece um pouco distraída..." Roxton respondeu, parecendo muito preocupado.

"Não" Marguerite rapidamente respondeu. A última coisa que queria era que ele começasse a se preocupar com seu atual estado de espírito. Em vez disso, ela rapidamente recuperou a compostura e colocou um sorriso falso.

"Você pode me dizer" disse Roxton beijando sua mão direita.

"Estou bem" Marguerite repetiu. Com esta resposta, ela olhou para ele e manteve seu sorriso falso. Percebendo sua fuga, ele decidiu não insistir já que este deveria ser um dia feliz para ambos.

"Tudo bem" disse Roxton ao sorrir de volta para ela. Ela ficou um pouco desconfortável quando ele lhe deu um olhar de intensa devoção. Ele olhou para baixo e viu a mão dela se agitando entre a dele. "Bem" ele disse, puxando sua mão da dela "é melhor descermos". Nosso "convidado solene" estará chegando em breve." Quando ele se afastou, a voz de Marguerite o deteve.

"Quem?" Marguerite perguntou. Roxton olhou para ela com desconfiança, mas tentou afastar isso de sua mente.

"Minha tia Ida" respondeu ele, tentando refrescar sua mente.

"Oh, sim" disse Marguerite, rapidamente tentando fingir que já sabia disso.

"Vamos?" Roxton perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Marguerite hesitou por um momento, mas depois o acompanhou. Ele deu-lhe um olhar mais desconfiado e desceram a escadaria, indo à sala de visitas. Quando desceram as escadas, uma mulher vestida com roupas caras e um suntuoso casaco de peles veio ao seu encontro.

"Tia Ida" Roxton disse, descendo rapidamente o resto das escadas e cumprimentando sua tia. "Boa tarde".

"Não há nada de bom nesta tarde, John" Ida respondeu em tom severo. Ela olhou para cima e viu Marguerite descendo o resto das escadas.

"Olá" disse Marguerite.

"Marguerite, você fez algo diferente com seu cabelo?"

"Não" respondeu rapidamente Marguerite.

"Humm, achei que não mesmo" disse Ida examinando Marguerite novamente. "Talvez se você fizesse, você não ficasse tão horrível." Depois de dizer isso, Marguerite ficou muito irritada, e a mulher se afastou.

"Hey!" Marguerite começou, mas John a deteve.

"Lembre-se do que combinamos" Roxton a lembrou.

"Não, eu acho que você vai ter que me relembrar" disse Marguerite muito irritada.

"Eu sei que ela tem estado muito mal humorada ultimamente..."

"Mal humorada?!?" Marguerite disse em descrença de sua péssima escolha de palavras.

"Não temos muito tempo, e agora não temos que nos preocupar com seus comentários" explicou John. Marguerite ficou completamente perdida de por quê eles haviam combinado em serem simpáticos com esta senhora ou simplesmente quem ela era. Ela respirou fundo e tentou pensar apenas em passar por este dia sem fazer todo mundo pensar que ela era louca por não se lembrar de nada.

"Certo" Marguerite disse muito calmamente. "Mas é melhor mantê-la longe de mim."

"Isso pode ser difícil uma vez que iremos almoçar e jantar com ela" Roxton respondeu.

"Excelente!" Marguerite deixou escapar.

"Você se esqueceu?" Roxton perguntou. "Temos que falar com ela sobre assumirmos o controle desta propriedade".

"Não, eu não esqueci" disse Marguerite. "Vamos?" Enquanto caminhavam pela grande sala de jantar e estavam prestes a se sentar, uma mulher vestida em trajes comuns veio de uma sala ao lado.

"Bom dia, Rosalyn" Roxton disse a jovem. Marguerite teve que olhar duas vezes antes de perceber a criança pequena nos braços de Rosalyn.

"Bom dia, senhor, senhora" disse ela enquanto se aproximava deles. "Eu não quis incomodá-los antes".

"Oh, por favor" Ida deixou escapar de seu assento na mesa de jantar.

"Não é um incômodo" respondeu Roxton.

"Anne está inquieta" disse Rosalyn. "Acho que ela só quer a mãe." Depois de dizer isso, Rosalyn empurrou a criança nos braços de Marguerite, cujo queixo caiu quando ela olhou para a criança em seus braços.

"Mãe?!?" Marguerite perguntou. Rosalyn deu-lhe um olhar estranho, mas Roxton rapidamente intercedeu.

"Marguerite não está se sentindo muito bem hoje" Roxton respondeu. "Esta é a nossa filha, Marguerite." Marguerite olhou para Roxton totalmente perplexa, em seguida, voltou seu olhar para a menina que se mexia em seus braços. Ela tinha os olhos e orelhas de Roxton, mas o queixo desafiador de Marguerite e os cabelos escuros. A pequena Anne deu um pequeno soluço e sorriu para sua mãe. Marguerite ficou em choque, mas continuou segurando a menina. De repente, sua respiração ficou difícil e tudo começou a girar, e sua respiração ficou mais e mais lenta...

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

"Marguerite..." A voz de Challenger ecoou. Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, mas sentiu uma forte dor na testa e vozes murmurando ao seu redor.

"Parece que ela foi atingida com um livro" disse Verônica. "Marguerite?"

"Eu não acho que ela possa nos ouvir" respondeu Finn.

"Ela pode nos ouvir" respondeu Challenger. "Marguerite, eu preciso que abra seus olhos." Quando as vozes começaram a fazer sentido, ela abriu os olhos devagar, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor. Sltou leve gemido e levou a mão à cabeça. Lentamente, seus sentidos começaram a voltar. Alguém estava segurando sua cabeça para que se levantasse.

"Marguerite?" Ouviu Challenger repetir . Marguerite soltou um gemido mais alto e lentamente abriu os olhos. A casa da árvore estava escura e silenciosa, mas parecia a mesma. A dor em sua cabeça era persistente e parecia aumentar enquanto ela continuava a tentar prestar atenção ao seu redor.

"George" ela sussurrou baixinho quando finalmente ficou de olhos abertos. Ela olhou para cima e era Challenger quem a apoiava. Malone, Verônica e Finn estavam ajoelhados perto dela. Marguerite tentou sentar-se, mas sentiu a dor novamente.

"Calma, Marguerite, devagar" disse Challenger. "Alguém lhe bateu muito forte."

"Obrigado pela observação, Challenger" Marguerite sarcasticamente respondeu.

"Você viu quem era?" Malone perguntou.

"Não" respondeu Marguerite.

"Marguerite, você sabe onde Roxton está?" Verônica calmamente perguntou. Marguerite sentou-se lentamente e todas as lembranças do que aconteceu retornaram.

"Ele não está aqui?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Não" respondeu Challenger. "Parece que ele foi arrastado para dentro da selva..."

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**No capítulo 4,** a vida em Avebury continua. Os outros exploradores chegam para uma festa de aniversário, mas um convidado misterioso os acompanha. Enquanto isso, Marguerite continua a agir estranhamente, fazendo Lord Roxton começar a desconfiar. Quando os outros sugerem que ela é um impostora e que deverá passar por um ritual, Roxton se torna o único que poderá salvar Marguerite. Mas, desconfiado de seu repentino esquecimento, ele confiará nela?


	23. Episódio7: Festa de aniversário Cap4

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

  
**

**Avebury, Inglaterra**

Após o almoço maçante, com Roxton confuso e irritado, Ida rapidamente se retirou da propriedade Roxton e voltou para casa. Depois que Marguerite se desculpou, Roxton a levou para a biblioteca com um olhar aborrecido em seu rosto. Quando as portas estavam fechadas e os empregados, longe de ouvirem qualquer coisa, ele começou a exigir respostas dela.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou ele.

"Nada!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Você está agindo como uma mulher totalmente diferente hoje."

"Eu não sei por que estou aqui!" Ela gritou com seu temperamento começando a tomar conta.

"Marguerite, do que você está falando?"

"John, você tem que confiar em mim" disse ela, aproximando-se dele. "Eu não me lembro de termos saído do platô e de chegarmos aqui. A última coisa que me lembro é de você atirar pedras em um pássaro idiota em cima da casa da árvore". Roxton olhou para Marguerite em estado de choque e surpresa, tentando dar algum sentido ao que ela estava dizendo.

"O que?" Ele perguntou com raiva "isso foi há três anos atrás!"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, John, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu desde então" declarou Marguerite. "Esta propriedade... essas roupas... e nossa filha... nada disso eu me lembro". Roxton olhou para ela por um momento e viu o medo escondido em seus olhos que o atingiu. Mas isso foi muito rápido e então, ficou magoado.

"Marguerite, eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso" Roxton começou a dizer.

"Você pensa que eu esqueci tudo isso de propósito?!?"

"Eu não sei!" Roxton gritou. "Mas você realmente espera que eu acredite que nada disso é real? Que os últimos três anos não foram reais porque de repente você não consegue se lembrar de nada?"

"Não, Roxton, eu só..."

"Eu sei que você tem estado irritada ultimamente, mas daí a envenenar o nosso casamento desta forma!"

"Roxton..."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e ouvir isso" disse Roxton, caminhando rapidamente para fora e batendo a porta antes que Marguerite pudesse protestar. Marguerite o assistiu sair e balançou a cabeça. Pegou o objeto mais próximo que encontrou e jogou-o contra a parede enquanto gritava palavras profundas que ecoaram no silêncio.

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Malone, Challenger e Finn reembalaram algumas coisas para sair novamente, desta vez em busca de Roxton. Após a conversa sobre se Marguerite deveria ir ou não, os quatro exploradores saíram juntos.

Enquanto caminhavam, Marguerite teve uma sensação estranha, enquanto tentava descobrir se chegou a ver algum rosto antes de ser atingida com o livro. Sua cabeça estava explodindo de dor e ela sentiu um inchaço grande no lado do rosto onde o agressor lhe bateu. Challenger a notou esfregando o rosto e começou a interrogá-la.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem, Marguerite?"

"Estou, George" ela respondeu rapidamente. "Por que Tribuno iria levar Roxton?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, Marguerite, mas ele só aparece quando quer alguma coisa" respondeu Challenger. Marguerite olhou para ele com uma expressão de dor enquanto caminhava, perguntando onde estaria Roxton. "Mas eu tenho certeza de que Roxton não iria com ele sem antes lutar." Marguerite deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto imaginava o cenário em sua cabeça.

"Eu só não entendo o que ele pode querer" Marguerite continuou. Num sussurro, ela continuou a falar "você acha que tem algo a ver com o mapa?" Challenger parou por um instante e olhou para Marguerite, que estava muito preocupada.

"É bem possível, Marguerite. Parece que desde que descobrimos esse mapa, todos no platô estão atrás de nós."

"Eu só queria saber o por quê!" Marguerite disse em tom irritado.

"Marguerite..." Challenger começou a dizer, mas hesitou.

"O que, George?" Challenger olhou para ela em dúvida, ponderando se deveria mencionar as informações que receberam dos Zanga sobre a terceira linhagem. Depois que ela e Roxton ficaram presos na caverna há algum tempo atrás, ela evitava o tema das deusas antigas e os símbolos druidas. E Challenger havia percebido que suas conversas apaixonadas por escritos antigos haviam diminuído e que ela se aborrecia quando o assunto era mencionado. Ele finalmente balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Nós vamos encontrar Roxton!" Challenger afirmou e foi andar mais perto dos outros. Marguerite notou que ele estava escondendo algo, mas não quis insistir perto dos outros. Em vez disso, preferiu concentrar-se em encontrar Roxton.

* * *

**De volta a Avebury, Inglaterra**

Marguerite já estava entediada de ficar na propriedade e as empregadas a irritavam, assim que ela saiu para dar uma caminhada. Ao se aproximar de uma colina, notou as pedras de pé ao seu redor. De repente, as memórias do seu passado inundaram sua mente. Ela poderia retratar a jovem e magra menina que ela havia sido, com seu cachecol esvoaçante enquanto ela corria entre as pedras. Foi um breve momento em sua infância, quando a vida era normal e despreocupada. Como ela desejava que pudesse voltar àqueles dias. Ela continuou andando, sem reparar o quanto já estava distante da grande propriedade, até chegar a um outro monte quando começou a andar mais rápido.

No topo, ela ficou em choque ao ver o orfanato. Há muitos anos, o orfanato esteve cheio de crianças - principalmente bebês - à espera de adoção. Muito tempo se passou desde que ela viveu lá. Ela costumava se sentar do lado de fora, quando muitos casais apaixonados levavam crianças e partiam. E o tempo passava e as freiras lhe diziam: "Não se preocupe, Marguerite... sua vez irá chegar." Mas ninguém nunca a levou. Em vez disso, ficou lá por um ano ou mais até ser transferida para outro lugar, devido à falta de espaço.

Não pôde deixar de sentir um temor enquanto olhava fixamente para o prédio abandonado. A tinta branca estava lascada e os cupins danificaram a madeira. A fundação estava começando a desmoronar pelos danos causados pela água e falta de cuidado, e o telhado também havia cedido. De repente ela notou como o tempo havia passado, quando pequenas gotas de chuva tocaram sua pele. O sol já estava se pondo e a noite começava a cair. Só então percebeu o quanto havia se afastado da propriedade. Ela hesitou ao pensar na confusão que a esperava, mas rapidamente voltou, uma vez que supostamente não havia outro lugar para ir.

Assim que Marguerite entrou, a tempestade desabou. Ela passou pela cozinha, onde todos estavam ocupados e a cumprimentaram rapidamente como Lady. E na grande sala de visitas, ela parou diante do que viu.

"Pode me entregar seu casaco, senhor?" O mordomo perguntou a George Challenger.

"George?!?" Marguerite gritou em desespero. Challenger, parecendo alguns anos mais velho, com alguns fios cinza em seu cabelo vermelho, se virou para ela com um sorriso.

"Ora, Marguerite, eu nunca a vi tão acolhedora. Mas por que não está vestida?" Challenger disse ao caminhar até ela e beijar sua face. Marguerite engoliu em seco e ficou desconfiada por um momento. De repente, percebeu que ele também estava vivendo a mesma mentira que Roxton. Antes que pudesse responder à sua pergunta, Roxton entrou pela porta.

"Marguerite?" Disse em tom preocupado ao chegar a seu lado. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem" respondeu ela.

"George, como vai?" Roxton perguntou, virando-se para Challenger.

"Eu estou indo muito bem, John" Challenger respondeu. Percebendo o olhar confuso no rosto de Marguerite, Challenger decidiu deixá-los sozinhos por um momento. "Vou cumprimentar os outros."

"Por favor" respondeu Roxton. "Os outros já estão esperando." Challenger concordou com a cabeça quando se dirigiu para longe deles.

"Outros?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Ah, onde você estava?" Roxton perguntou. "Você está gelada." Ele tirou o paletó e a envolveu. "Eu sinto muito pelo que disse. Eu não deveria ter perdido a cabeça. Mas os outros estão esperando. É melhor você se vestir." Marguerite tentou recusar, mas John colocou a mão sobre sua boca. "Podemos discutir isso depois?" Marguerite suspirou e se afastou rapidamente até o quarto. John a viu sair, e quando ela estava fora do alcance da voz, ele rapidamente foi para a outra sala onde todos estavam esperando para discutir o plano.

* * *

**O Platô**

Depois do que pareceram horas de busca, Finn soltou um grande grito de alegria quando as marcas pareceram ser mais recentes. Eles chegaram à conclusão de que quem estava carregando Roxton estava provavelmente cansado e já o levava a seu destino final. Eles rapidamente seguiram a trilha que os levou à entrada de uma caverna. Enquanto olhava para a caverna, Challenger rapidamente sentiu uma fumaça que tinha o cheiro de uma planta alucinógena comumente utilizada em interrogatórios. Todos cobriram suas bocas e nariz como puderam para limitar a respiração e entraram

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**No capítulo 5... **depois de finalmente encontrar Roxton inconsciente, os exploradores tentam encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo despertar do estado em que o deixaram Tribuno e seu cúmplice. Mas enquanto os exploradores tentam reverter os efeitos da planta, Roxton continua a imaginar uma vida em Avebury, onde Marguerite tornou-se uma inimiga no jantar de aniversário. Os outros ajudam Roxton a fazer Marguerite confessar que ela não é a mesma mulher que saiu do platô com eles. Este é o capítulo em que o "eu te amo" vai entrar em jogo e alguém vai morrer.


	24. Episódio7: Festa de Aniversário Cap5

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

  
**

Jéssica: Pode ter certeza que o Roxtoso não irá morrer rs...

Marguerrite: Desta vez a missão do Tribuno não é nada boa, infelizmente. Pior que na série eu gosto dele, acho que ele é uma versão masculina da Marguerite rs...

Anna: Sim e não rs...

* * *

**A caverna**

"Tribuno!" Verônica gritou enquanto caminhavam para a caverna onde, no centro, estava Roxton, deitado sobre uma pedra retangular. Os exploradores assistiram ao salto para trás do lagarto verde em choque com o som da voz de Verônica.

"Preston!" Marguerite observou chocada. Preston Hughes ficou ao lado Tribune, um cachecol enrolado sobre a boca. Olhou para Marguerite com surpresa e se virou para olhar Tribuno.

"Que surpresa encantadora, Marguerite!" Tribuno puxou o lenço que cobria sua boca.

"Você não viu nada!" Marguerite disse, indo em sua direção com o rifle, mirando-o.

"Marguerite" disse Challenger. "Nós não podemos matá-lo... ainda."

"Sempre a voz da sensatez, professor" Tribuno respondeu. Malone andou em torno deles e olhou para Roxton.

"Challenger, ele está muito pálido" Malone observou. Challenger entregou seu rifle para Verônica que continuou a apontá-lo para Tribuno para se certificar de que ele não escapasse. Finn também estava com sua balestra a postos e apontou para Tribuno. Challenger andou em torno deles e se ajoelhou ao lado de Roxton. Marguerite caminhou até Preston e apontou a arma para ele.

"Foi você quem me bateu com um livro!" Marguerite gritou. Preston colocou as mãos para cima e olhou para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

"E você se recuperou bastante bem" respondeu ele.

"Cale a boca!" Disse Marguerite, apontando o cano do rifle para sua garganta.

"Agora entendo o que você quis dizer, Tribuno" Preston respondeu com um sorriso. Marguerite o encarou de volta com raiva.

"Marguerite..." Roxton gemeu, inconsciente. Marguerite ajoelhou-se ao lado de Challenger depois que Malone tomou seu rifle e o apontou a Tribuno.

"Isso não me parece bom" disse Challenger. Roxton estava muito pálido e suando frio. "Ele ficou muito tempo exposto."

"O que você fez com ele?" Verônica perguntou.

"Já temos o que precisávamos" respondeu Tribuno. "Ele vai ficar bem, e se não... bem... um homem a menos para se preocupar."

"Ele salvou sua vida. Duas vezes! "Malone respondeu de volta. "E você tentou matá-lo."

"Seres humanos" disse Tribuno, balançando a cabeça. "Ele vai ficar bem, assim que acabar o efeito."

"Isso pode não ser verdade" respondeu Challenger. Todos olharam para ele. "Muita exposição a um alucinógeno pode causar danos cerebrais permanentes. Há quanto tempo ele foi exposto?" Preston olhou para Tribuno, que não respondeu à pergunta do explorador.

"Quanto tempo?!?" Verônica exigiu.

"Poucas horas" respondeu Preston. "Mas ele ficou murmurando coisas o tempo todo."

"O que quer dizer com murmurando coisas?" Finn perguntou.

"Ele está tendo alucinações" respondeu Preston. "O que nós arrancamos dele foi que estava em algum lugar chamado Avebury e não surpreendentemente... casado com você, Marguerite." Marguerite olhou para ele com surpresa.

"Às vezes, Marguerite..." Challenger disse "as alucinações podem ser coisas que você sonha ou deseja. E se você as tiver por muito tempo, sua mente começa a acreditar que elas são reais."

"O que nós faremos, George?"

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Challenger. "Como já tiramos as plantas, teremos que esperar." Marguerite olhou preocupada para Roxton, lentamente tocando seu cabelo. Ela deu um profundo suspiro quando ele começou a murmurar palavras mais uma vez que todos escutariam.

* * *

**Avebury, Inglaterra**

"Tem certeza disso, Roxton?" Verônica perguntou. Ela havia voltado do platô com eles e estava em pé ao lado do marido, Ned Malone, que parecia tão chocado como ela.

"Tenho certeza" respondeu John, olhando para os outros.

"Bem, vamos começar" disse o homem no canto vestindo um terno. Ele virou para o outro com um uísque na mão. Roxton não pensou duas vezes quando ouviu Preston Hughes. Preston foi a chave para ajudá-los no seu regresso a Londres. Todos saíram da sala e foram para a sala de jantar onde Marguerite rapidamente se juntou a eles depois de se arrumar.

O jantar continuou por algum tempo com conversas triviais que Marguerite mal escutava. Ela logo percebeu que estavam comemorando o seu aniversário. Havia exatamente três anos desde que retornaram do platô. E tudo que aconteceu nesses três anos, era uma incógnita. Verônica veio com eles para Londres depois de perceber que o platô estava se destruindo. Estava casada com Malone e anunciou que estavam esperando um filho.

"Uau! Parabéns" Marguerite respondeu com um grande sorriso. Ela havia estado olhando para todos com desconfiança, mas tentou esconder sua preocupação comemorando. Todos haviam percebido que alguma coisa nela estava diferente. Ela estava desconfiada e fria quando sentou-se com eles e eles continuaram trazendo à tona lembranças de que ela não conseguia se lembrar.

"Obrigada... Marguerite" Verônica disse lentamente enquanto a olhava. Ela também havia notado quão diferente sua melhor amiga estava agindo. Marguerite vinha tentando distanciar-se há algum tempo, mas ela nunca havia agido como se não lembrasse de nada como estava fingindo agora. Todos olharam com constrangimento para as duas mulheres antes de falar novamente.

"Eu acho que vou buscar a sobremesa" disse Roxton quando se levantou e caminhou em direção à cozinha. Todos notaram como Marguerite não fez qualquer reclamação e não sugeriu que era dever dos empregados, como ela costumava fazer. Em vez disso, Marguerite ficou em silêncio por um momento, se perguntando por que Preston estava entre eles.

"Está se sentindo bem, Marguerite?" Verônica perguntou.

"Estou" respondeu Marguerite. Ela percebeu como Verônica e os outros a olhavam. "O quê foi??" Perguntou em voz alta.

"Como foi o almoço de hoje?" Challenger perguntou casualmente.

"Almoço?" Marguerite perguntou. "Ah, com aquela... detestável senhora?"

"Sim" Challenger respondeu com um sorriso falso.

"Oh, maravilhoso, George" Marguerite sarcasticamente respondeu. De repente, lembrou-se que esse tipo de conversa era polidamente evitado na sociedade londrina. E logo percebeu que todos estavam escondendo algo dela.

"Então, Roxton nos disse que você não está se sentindo bem" disse Malone.

"Ned?" Verônica respondeu.

"O que, Verônica?"

"Estou me sentindo bem" respondeu Marguerite. Ela olhou para Malone por um momento.

"Aqui estamos" disse Roxton quando abriu a porta trazendo uma bandeja com suflê de chocolate servidos em louças delicadas. Todos se serviram e Roxton tomou assento na mesa e sorriu.

"Um brinde" Challenger disse, levantando sua bebida. "Por voltar para casa e ainda desfrutar da companhia dos amigos."

"Sim, um brinde" eles responderam. Marguerite ficou em silêncio enquanto segurava o copo e tomava um gole pequeno. Todos começaram a comer os seus suflês e a conversar, mas Marguerite notou Roxton observando-a com o canto do olho.

"Como está, Marguerite?" Perguntou ele após alguns minutos.

"Muito bom" respondeu Marguerite. Mas depois que disse isso, sua cabeça começou a ficar confusa.

"Você está bem?" John perguntou sem parecer muito preocupado.

"Eu acho que sim..." Marguerite disse segurando-se na mesa para não se desequilibrar.

"Marguerite" John disse ao se levantar e se ajoelhar ao lado dela. "Sinto muito" ela o ouviu sussurrar, tudo ficou escuro e ela caiu em seus braços.

* * *

**O Platô**

Marguerite examinava o rosto de Roxton enquanto ele falava. Agora, Tribuno e Preston estavam sentados no canto da caverna com Verônica, Finn e Malone ainda apontando suas armas para eles. Challenger molhou a testa de Roxton com água, tentando diminuir o suor frio e livrá-lo do efeito da droga.

"Sinto muito" Marguerite ouviu Roxton resmungar. Ela colocou a mão em sua testa.

"Tente falar com ele" disse Challenger.

"John..." Marguerite disse. Ele resmungou algumas coisas mais, mas ela não conseguiu entender. Marguerite olhou para Challenger com preocupação.

"Continue tentando" disse ele.

"Roxton? O que está acontecendo?" Disse Marguerite.

* * *

**Avebury**

Com Roxton decepcionado com a Marguerite delirante em seus braços, os outros preparavam um ritual para tentar descobrir a verdade sobre a ela. Utilizaram um alucinógeno novo usado por médicos. Iriam agora expor Marguerite para descobrir quem era aquela impostora e onde estava a verdadeira Marguerite.

"John" Marguerite murmurou.

"Sinto muito, Marguerite, mas é a única maneira" Roxton respondeu.

"Eu não... eu não entendo" respondeu Marguerite.

"Mais depressa" Roxton exigiu dos outros.

"Não falta muito tempo agora, John" Challenger disse ao entregar um pano embebido no alucinógeno a Roxton.

"John..." Marguerite disse. Roxton segurou o pano nas mãos e olhou para sua esposa com pesar. Ele colocou o pano no rosto dela e a viu lutar com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam.

* * *

**A Caverna**

Marguerite percebeu que o corpo de Roxton começou a se mexer.

"Ele está tendo uma convulsão" disse Challenger. "Seu corpo está reagindo. Segure-o, Marguerite."

"John!" Marguerite disse enquanto seu corpo tremia. Após alguns instantes, ele ficou calmo novamente e voltou a resmungar.

* * *

**Avebury**

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" Marguerite perguntou. Roxton olhou para ela, tão frágil em seus braços. Sua pele estava úmida de suor, e ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu em sua testa.

"Você sabe algo que nós não sabemos, Marguerite!" Veio a voz de Preston que estava sentado do outro lado.

"Eu não... Eu não sei do que você está falando" Marguerite fracamente respondeu.

"Ah, eu acho que sabe sim" respondeu Malone. "Você é uma impostora."

"Não" Marguerite mal conseguia falar, sua respiração estava ficando fraca.

"Pare!" John exigiu. "Marguerite?" Disse ele, preocupado desta vez.

"John, não é a Marguerite" Challenger respondeu.

"Eu disse para parar!" Roxton respondeu. O outro pegou o pano e se afastou por um momento enquanto Roxton segurava Marguerite em seus braços. Sua respiração estava mais fraca e seu corpo, exausto.

* * *

**A Caverna**

Marguerite ouviu a discussão que Roxton estava tendo em sua mente e segurou sua mão. Ele estava gritando em tom muito irritado, e ela entendeu que alguém desejava feri-la em seu sonho. Ela ouviu quando ele começou a falar devagar.

"Marguerite..."

"John, nós estamos aqui" disse Challenger.

"Sinto muito" ele respondeu num tom triste.

* * *

**Avebury**

John segurava Marguerite em seus braços e percebeu que ela abria os olhos devagar. Ela olhou para ele com tristeza e esgotada por causa das drogas.

"Por quê?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Marguerite, você sabe de algo que eles precisam saber" respondeu John.

"O que?" Marguerite perguntou nervosa.

"É sobre o seu passado" John respondeu. "Você não tem sido a mesma ultimamente."

"Eu não entendo" respondeu Marguerite.

"Shhh" John lentamente sussurrou. "Descanse agora."

"John, o que você contou a eles?" Marguerite perguntou.

* * *

**A Caverna**

Marguerite olhou para Roxton e repetiu sua pergunta.

"John, o que você contou a eles?"

"Eu..." ele disse lentamente.

"Sim..." disse Marguerite.

"Eu..." Houve uma longa pausa enquanto tentava colocar as palavras para fora. "Eu te amo, Marguerite." Marguerite olhou para ele em choque quando percebeu que ele tinha dito isso em voz alta. Verônica estava prestes a dizer algo quando Roxton continuou. "Mas eu não posso mais guardar o seu segredo."

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**No capítulo 6... **OK, ninguém morreu neste capítulo como era para ser, mas o que vai acontecer depois que os outros perceberem que Roxton está guardando um grande segredo de Marguerite? Quem vai acabar morto? E Roxton irá sobreviver? Tudo isso será explicado no próximo capítulo (Eu prometo, alguém vai morrer no próximo).


	25. Episódio7: Festa de aniversário Cap6

**Episódio 7: Festa de aniversário**

**Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Marguerrite: Viu como estou boazinha? Postei rapidão, mas quanto a resolver todos os mistérios, vai demorar um pouquinho :D

* * *

**A caverna**

Marguerite olhava com surpresa para o homem abaixo dela. A caverna ficou em completo silêncio por um minuto, com todos os exploradores olhando-a confusos. Tribuno e Preston trocaram um sorrisinho. Isso era novidade para eles... eles já haviam ouvido o que Lord Roxton tinha a dizer, mas dizer na frente dos outros, incluindo Marguerite, quando ninguém sabia exatamente o que era.

"Marguerite, do que ele está falando?" Veronica calmamente perguntou. Marguerite não se virou para ela, parando pensativa por um momento.

"Marguerite?" Challenger perguntou.

"Eu..." ela começou, não querendo encará-los. "Eu não sei." Todos tinham certeza que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa... especialmente Challenger. Todos a olhavam frustrados por saberem que ela não seria honesta com eles.

"Eu sei" disse Preston com um grande sorriso no rosto. Marguerite o fuzilou com os olhos enquanto ele a encarava com pura confiança.

"Certo, se você não vai nos dizer, nós deixaremos que ele o faça" disse Verônica, indo até Preston e segurando a faca em sua garganta. "O que ele disse?" Preston continuou a sorrir quando olhou para Marguerite.

"Eu vou dizer..." ele disse, e empurrou a mão de Verônica para baixo "se você nos deixar ir."

"Eu não acho que estejam posição de fazer exigências" Malone respondeu. "Primeiro vocês arrastam nosso amigo pela selva, o deixam inconsciente e agora nós ainda temos que confiar em vocês?" Preston riu e olhou para Tribuno.

"Muito bem, então eu acho que você não vai saber de nada" respondeu Preston.

"Ou nós podemos esperar até Roxton acordar e nos dizer" Malone respondeu, olhando com raiva para Marguerite. Marguerite balançou a cabeça e olhou para Roxton, que estava começando a despertar.

"Eu não sei do que ele está falando, Malone" Marguerite respondeu.

"Oh, eu acho que sabe sim" Tribuno disse em voz alta. "Mas Marguerite é uma espécie bastante... peculiar de ser humano."

"Já chega" disse Challenger. "Roxton teve uma alucinação... nada mais." Marguerite olhou em choque para Challenger. Ele já a defendeu antes, mas nunca tão corajosamente.

"George?" Roxton murmurou. Seus olhos se abriram bem devagar e viram Challenger à sua esquerda e Marguerite, à direita.

"Roxton?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Ah" disse Roxton esfregando sua cabeça. Tentou sentar-se, mas rapidamente teve uma tontura.

"Fique aí, John" Challenger respondeu. "Você foi atingido com força na cabeça."

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Eu estava na casa da árvore e..." Roxton parou e começou a ficar irritado. "Tribuno" disse com uma voz profunda e rouca.

"Que bom que se lembra, Lord Roxton" Tribuno disse presunçosamente. Roxton rapidamente se atentou ao som de sua voz.

"Onde está minha arma?" Perguntou ele com a intenção de acertar as contas com o lagarto.

"Calma" Challenger disse segurando o ombro de Roxton. Enquanto os outros estavam olhando para Roxton, Preston rapidamente atingiu a mão de Verônica, tomando sua faca e rendendo Finn enquanto Tribuno puxou a arma das mãos de Malone.

"Tudo bem, nenhum movimento" Preston gritou tirando a balestra de Finn.

"Ei!" Finn gritou tentando reagir. Ele atirou nela, pegando de raspão em seu ombro direito, em seguida, a flecha ricocheteou na parede da caverna.

"Eu disse para ninguém se mexer" Preston repetiu.

"Ótimo!" Marguerite deixou escapar.

"Nunca fiz uso desta coisa" Tribuno disse examinando o rifle em suas mãos. "Embora a pólvora funcione maravilhosamente."

"O que vocês querem?" Verônica perguntou, pressionando com um pano o braço de Finn.

"Queremos partir agora" respondeu Tribuno.

"E é o que vamos fazer" respondeu Preston. "Já temos o que procurávamos."

"Tente não ficar triste, Marguerite" Tribuno sarcasticamente comentou. "Ainda nos veremos outra vez."

"Eu espero que não" respondeu Marguerite. Preston e Tribuno começaram a sair lentamente sem deixar de apontar as armas.

"Obrigado, Lord Roxton, por nossa conversa... interessante" Tribuno disse antes de sair.

"Já estou querendo minha balestra de volta!" Finn gritou. Ela, Verônica e Malone esperaram um segundo antes de correr para fora da caverna depois que Preston e Tribuno saíram.

"Tribuno!" Roxton disse e tentou se levantar para ir atrás dele.

"Roxton" disse Challenger, empurrando seus ombros para baixo. "Deixe que os outros irão".

"Você precisa descansar" disse Marguerite contendo-o.

De repente, assustaram-se com o barulho de um tiro vindo do lado de fora. Marguerite e Challenger trocaram um olhar de pânico.

"Eu estou indo ajudá-los" disse Challenger ao se levantar. "Certifique-se de que ele fique aqui."

"Certo" Marguerite respondeu. Roxton parecia muito pálido.

"Eu preciso ir..." Roxton disse, tentando se levantar novamente.

"Não, você não precisa" respondeu Marguerite tentando segurá-lo.

"Ah, minha cabeça" Roxton respondeu, inclinando-se quando a vertigem se tornou forte demais para que ele pudesse ficar sentado. Marguerite colocou a mão em sua testa.

"Você está ardendo em febre" disse ela. A mão de Roxton a tocou lentamente e, voltando a fechar os olhos, caiu em sono profundo.

* * *

**Fora da caverna**

Challenger foi até Malone e Finn que estavam olhando para o chão. Verônica estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Preston Hughes. Seus olhos estavam ainda abertos e uma grande ferida em seu estômago deixou claro que ele havia sido atacado.

"O que aconteceu?" Challenger perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza" respondeu Malone. "Tentamos recuperar nossas armas e depois..."

"Ele veio do nada" Verônica respondeu. Ela olhou para Challenger com as mãos sujas de sangue.

"O que você quer dizer? Tribuno fez isso?"

"Não" respondeu Finn pegando sua balestra do chão.

"Alguém surgiu do nada e assim que nos viu, o matou e fugiu com Tribuno" Malone respondeu. Ele olhou para longe da visão do homem mutilado. Verônica fechou os olhos de Preston e se levantou. Malone segurou sua mão enquanto olhavam para Challenger.

"Vocês não viram quem era?" Challenger perguntou.

"Ele só saiu do nada, Challenger" Verônica respondeu. "E então ele se foi." Challenger olhou desconfiado para os outros.

"Precisamos descobrir o que Roxton lhes disse" Challenger respondeu. Eles balançaram a cabeça lentamente e começaram a se afastar. Verônica hesitou, não querendo deixar o corpo ali exposto, mas Malone puxou sua mão, levando-a de volta à caverna para falar com Roxton.

* * *

**Dois dias depois**

Roxton sentou-se à mesa sozinho, pensando em tudo. Já estava se sentindo melhor, mas Challenger insistiu que ele deveria descansar e deixar que os resíduos da droga saíssem totalmente de seu organismo. Esses dois dias retido na casa da árvore haviam sido muito tranqüilos, mas também um pouco solitários. Marguerite o estava evitando, ajudando Challenger o tempo todo. Verônica, Finn e Malone voltaram aonde estava o corpo de Preston, mas ele não estava mais lá. Vestígios de sangue espalhados ao redor os levaram a poucos metros de onde o corpo estava.

Olhando em volta, Verônica encontrou um pequeno pacote marrom. Dentro havia um pedaço de pergaminho coberto de tinta. Havia símbolos antigos, mas na parte de trás havia rabiscos em inglês.

"O que você encontrou?" Malone perguntou aproximando-se com Finn e se ajoelhando ao lado de Verônica.

"É uma espécie de escrita" Veronica respondeu. Eles leram o pergaminho e correram de volta para a casa da árvore para conversar com os outros.

Roxton estava sentado à mesa quando Challenger e Marguerite vieram das escadas. Ele sorriu para eles, que estavam discutindo sobre o mapa e o que Tribuno procurava.

"Bom dia, Roxton" Challenger disse com um sorriso enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha.

"Bom dia, George" respondeu Roxton. Ele olhou para Marguerite,que se sentou na mesa em frente a ele. "Bom dia, Marguerite."

"Bom dia" ela sem lhe dar muita atenção e começou a procurar mais algumas coisas que trouxe do laboratório. Roxton já estava acostumado a atitudes como essa da parte dela, mas ultimamente estava começando a se aborrecer.

"Em que você está trabalhando?" Marguerite não olhou para ele, mas ouviu o que Roxton lhe perguntou. Felizmente, Challenger respondeu por ela.

"Nós estamos examinando o mapa para ver o que foi desenhado primeiro" Challenger respondeu enquanto se sentava à mesa com uma xícara de café. "Para ver se ele indica onde estava a pessoa que o fez".

"E como isso pode nos ajudar?" Roxton perguntou.

"Às vezes, as pessoas trabalham fora das posições onde estão" respondeu Challenger. "Se a pessoa colocou sua localização no centro do mapa, poderíamos traçar um grande 'x', e talvez possamos encontrar mais pistas."

"Assim, em vez de tentar encontrar o nosso caminho, vamos encontrar o caminho de quem o fez até aqui?" Roxton perguntou.

"Exato!" Challenger respondeu. Só então, o elevador começou a subir, trazendo Verônica com um olhar preocupado, seguida por Finn e Malone.

"Challenger, você tem que ver isto" disse Verônica ao abrir o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

"Bom dia, Roxton" Malone disse ao parar entre o caçador e Challenger.

"Bom dia, Malone." Malone pensou que era bom finalmente ver o caçador de pé. Ver Roxton tão impotente na caverna o fez perceber que o caçador não era tão imortal como ele pensava que fosse.

"Onde você encontrou isto?" Challenger perguntou.

"Neste saquinho que deve ter sido de Preston" Verônica respondeu.

"Estava no chão e Vê encontrou este pergaminho enrolado dentro" acrescentou Finn. Challenger tinha o pergaminho nas mãos e o examinava atentamente.

"Marguerite, por que você não dá uma olhada?" Challenger entregou o papel a ela. De repente, ela parou e olhou para o desenho com o que parecia uma expressão de medo.

"O que foi, Marguerite?" Roxton perguntou, percebendo sua concentração. Não querendo que os outros a vissem preocupada, ela virou a peça de cabeça para baixo.

"Não faz sentido" disse Marguerite, tentando fazer com que os outros acreditassem que ela não conseguia ler. "Há alguns símbolos que parecem celtas, mas eles não dizem nada... são apenas letras." Challenger e Roxton olharam para ela por um momento, tentando ver além do véu de mistério. Havia um símbolo em particular que Marguerite sabia muito bem o que significava, mas ela fingiu não reconhecer.

"Há algo mais" disse Verônica, mostrando no pergaminho. "Ele rabiscou alguma coisa em inglês." Marguerite se retesou ao ler rapidamente as palavras em sua cabeça.

"O que diz?" Roxton perguntou.

"Todos os três estão presentes" Verônica respondeu.

"Isso é tudo o que diz?" Challenger perguntou, tomando o pergaminho e examinando-o.

"Nós pensamos que as anotações na parte de trás pudessem explicar isso" respondeu Malone. Challenger entregou o pergaminho para Roxton. Quando ele olhou para a parte que Marguerite tinha afirmado que não conseguia decifrar, de repente ele notou um símbolo que ela não poderia ter esquecido. Era a mesma marca que ela tem no ombro e que lhe mostrou quando ficaram presos na caverna. Ele olhou para ela e encontrou seus olhos sobre ele, suplicando silenciosamente por sua discrição. Percebendo isso, ele não disse nada, mas continuou a examinar o pergaminho.

"Apenas um outro mistério para adicionar à longa lista de acontecimentos inexplicáveis do platô" disse Roxton, entregando o pergaminho de volta para Malone.

"Falando de acontecimentos..." Verônica disse quando finalmente sentou em uma cadeira. Ela não queria perguntar sobre Roxton, mas sua natureza curiosa não conseguia se conter.

"Eu estou bem" disse Roxton. "Quem teria pensado em uma planta que teria tanto efeito sobre alguém."

"Os alucinógenos são altamente tóxicos" Challenger respondeu. "Às vezes nos fazem ver os nossos verdadeiros desejos ou os nossos maiores medos."

"O que foi para você?" Finn perguntou, muito curiosa para ver como Roxton reagiria a estar casado com Marguerite, que olhou para o caçador enquanto ele pensava no que dizer.

"Foi..." Ele parou por um instante, sorriu e continuou "estar em casa." Os olhos de Marguerite desviaram de volta à mesa, logo que o caçador encontrou os delas, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

"Há coisas da Inglaterra que sempre carregamos conosco" respondeu Challenger, compartilhando seus próprios pensamentos com os outros. Marguerite sorriu também, então lentamente se levantou da mesa e pegou uma xícara de café. Enquanto derramava seu café, ficou de costas para Roxton e Verônica continuou com o interrogatório.

"A única coisa que quero saber é: por que você?" Verônica perguntou. "O que eles queriam com você?"

"Eu não sei" respondeu Roxton, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não me lembro de tudo o que eu disse a eles ou tudo o que eu estava imaginando. Eu só me lembro de estar em Avebury, ter uma filha e..."

"E Marguerite era sua esposa..." Malone acrescentou.

"Sim" Roxton respondeu, sorrindo. Ele olhou para Marguerite, mas ela ainda estava de costas para ele.

"Mas havia algo que você disse a eles" respondeu Finn. Roxton se voltou para ela com um olhar indagador.

"Algum segredo que você estava mantendo" quando Verônica falou, olhou para Marguerite.

"Ah isso" respondeu Roxton. Marguerite de repente se tensionou ao perceber o que ele ia dizer a todos. "Marguerite... esteve em Avebury quando éramos crianças."

"Você esteve?" Challenger perguntou. Marguerite virou-se ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Sim" respondeu ela. "Mas nunca nos encontramos" disse ela enquanto se sentava à mesa e olhava para Lord Roxton, que também a olhava. "O Lord Roxton aqui estava muito ocupado trotando com seu pônei." Um sorriso passou pela face de Roxton ao ver que a natureza sarcástica de Marguerite havia voltado. Os outros riram diante do comentário de Marguerite... todos, à exceção de Verônica.

"Mas por que eles queriam saber isso?" Verônica perguntou.

"Eu não sei, Verônica" Roxton respondeu. "Mas esse é o único segredo que eu conheço." Verônica olhou para o caçador e o viu olhar de relance para Marguerite de maneira muito suspeita. Não querendo prolongar ainda mais a situação, calou-se.

Todos voltaram para suas atividades, mas Roxton tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava incomodando Marguerite, provavelmente o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

* * *

**Em outro lugar no platô...**

"Você agiu muito bem, Tribuno" disse a voz grave de um homem. Sua cabeça estava coberta com uma capa escura e eles estavam na floresta, rodeados por tochas acesas.

"Obrigado, senhor" disse Tribuno. "E quando receberei minha recompensa?"

"Eles não podem saber que estou aqui" o homem respondeu irritado.

"Humanos! Sempre por perto quando você não quer que estejam" disse Tribuno.

"Sim" disse o homem quando soltou uma gargalhada sinistra e maléfica. Ele virou-se para Tribuno, ainda rindo e cravou sua espada no abdômen do lagarto. "Sinto muito, mas seu trabalho já terminou, réptil." Olhou nos olhos de Tribuno, que estava engasgado, tentando respirar. Retirou sua espada e assistiu o lagarto cair no chão. "Além disso, o herdeiro de Mordren trabalha sozinho..." O homem passou por cima de Tribuno e começou a caminhar para a floresta.

Tribuno, com a respiração ofegante, disse suas últimas palavras, que consistiam de apenas um nome: "Mar-kel", antes de finalmente morrer.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

Não percam o próximo episódio, aqui mesmo: **O filho invisível de Challenger**. Isso mesmo, além de uma mulher misteriosa, Challenger descobre ter um filho. E enquanto isso, Roxton tem uma conversa com Marguerite...


	26. Episódio8: O filho invisível de C Cap1

**Episódio 8: O filho invisível de Challenger**

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Meninas, obrigada pelos comentários do episódio passado! Aguardo vocês neste também, ou... claro, greve né? :P

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Edward Malone estava sentado na varanda da casa da árvore diante de uma página em branco de seu diário. Olhou para fora e percebeu que o sol começava a nascer. Respirou fundo, pensando no quanto o silêncio da selva costumava deixá-lo relaxado. Estes momentos de solidão tornavam a vida no platô muito agradável. Escutou o suave canto dos pássaros, o tagarelar de macacos brincalhões nas copas das árvores e a lenta mastigação dos herbívoros comendo sua primeira refeição do dia.

Esquecendo-se de todos os sons ao seu redor, tentou elaborar uma história mentalmente. Nenhuma palavra lhe veio; nenhuma história cheia de personagens intrigantes correndo pela floresta. Em vez disso, ele só pensava em sua própria felicidade e na calma que estava sentindo. Qualquer observador recordaria que o rapaz tinha capacidade para escrever o que fosse, mas não era a formulação de palavras que o estava incomodando... era a seleção.

Qualquer um pode escrever uma história ou trabalhar na formulação das palavras certas em uma ordem específica, elaborando um conto, uma narrativa. Mas para Ned Malone, havia muitas possibilidades de se fazer isso. Como escolher o que escrever? O que faz fluir em sua mente e memória, através de sua alma, o que será escrito em uma página? Ou será simplesmente formular uma história e escrevê-la como ela vem à mente? Seja qual fosse a ordem provável, Malone teve dificuldade para decidir sobre o que escrever.

Havia tantas possibilidades para as histórias sobre o platô. Grande parte de seus escritos em seus diários incluía seus pensamentos sobre as coisas que aconteceram. A maioria dos registros incluía uma porta secreta que, quando aberta, revelava um pouco de seu próprio ser e de sua inspiração. Mas nem todos os seus registros eram realidade. Alguns eram ficção. Contos que saltaram de seu interior e foram parar nas páginas porque, afinal, ele era apenas um homem com um monte de sonhos.

Então, neste dia em especial, ele se sentou em uma cadeira, vislumbrando o mundo ao seu redor e se perguntando exatamente o que deveria escrever hoje. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, mas acalmou-se quando ouviu um movimento acima dele. Verônica estava se levantando e logo desceria para cumprimentá-lo. Ele sempre gostou de suas conversas de manhã cedo. Tanto que ele e Verônica geralmente eram os primeiros a se levantar, ou Challenger, mas ele costumava ficar mais no laboratório. Quando se é um cientista, o sono não se torna um obstáculo quando há conhecimento a ser adquirido. E hoje não era uma exceção, pois Challenger havia se levantado bem antes de Malone e já estava vagando pela selva para coletar espécimes para seus experimentos. Malone sorriu enquanto pensava no cientista e não notou Verônica caminhar até ele.

"Bom dia" ela disse suavemente, saindo para a varanda com um bocejo.

"Bom dia" respondeu Malone.

"Há quanto tempo está acordado, Malone?" Verônica perguntou sonolenta, sentando ao lado dele.

"Não faz muito tempo". Ele olhou para a bela loira e percebeu como seus traços suaves brilhavam ao sol da manhã. Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao lembrar do momento em que se encontraram. Parecia que sempre foram amigos e, mais recentemente, algo mais. Verônica tocou em seu braço quando olhou para a página em branco.

"Escrevendo uma história?" Perguntou ela.

"Estou tentando" Malone respondeu. "Mas não está dando certo."

"Você vai conseguir" Verônica respondeu com um sorriso. Ela sempre era tão segura quanto a sua capacidade como escritor. Ele podia sentir a confiança dela e isso o motivava. Mas era sua falta de segurança em outras áreas de sua vida que o preocupava. Ela duvidava de sua força em muitas ocasiões e o fazia sentir-se mais fraco que os outros. Mas parte dele compreendia haver uma diferença realmente. Ele havia sido protegido algumas vezes e não teve uma vida excitante e perigosa como a de Lorde Roxton, mas agora já não havia tanta diferença.

"Você quer sair e dar um mergulho?" Malone perguntou. Verônica virou-se e olhou para ele com um sorriso.

"Quem chegar primeiro, vence" ela disse correndo para o elevador. Ele largou o diário na varanda e rapidamente foi atrás dela.

* * *

**Em outra parte da floresta**

Challenger tinha o mapa nas mãos e estava encostado em uma árvore. Ele não contou aos outros, mas o mapa não saía de sua cabeça. Era um fardo que ocupava todos os seus momentos livres. O simples fato de que ele não conseguira determinar aonde o mapa levava, estava deixando o cientista louco. Todos os caminhos do platô não pareciam se encaixar nele. Havia trilhas em todos os lugares que possuíam características como as desenhadas no mapa, mas toda vez que ele se aventurou a procurar, levava a lugar nenhum. Estava começando a pensar que a coisa toda era apenas uma brincadeira, ou algo para mantê-los preocupados. Seria uma piada cruel que alguém no platô havia inventado sabendo que os exploradores não seriam capazes de resistir? Eles sempre haviam sido levados pela curiosidade. Esta era apenas uma distração para impedi-los de perceber algo realmente importante?

Quando olhou em volta com um olhar desgostoso, Challenger respirou fundo. De repente, ouviu um grito distante de mulher. Ele rapidamente pegou todas as suas coisas e correu para onde o barulho estava vindo. Depois que chegou a uma pequena clareira, Challenger de repente, tomou conhecimento do troglodita tentando atacar a mulher que estava escondida em uma árvore.

"Ei!" Challenger gritou e disparou com a arma. O troglodita ficou surpreso depois de ouvir os tiros. Ele rapidamente grunhiu e depois voltou a atenção para a mulher. Challenger disparou novamente, mais perto da criatura, que entrou em pânico e correu para as árvores. Challenger abaixou a arma e caminhou até a árvore onde a mulher estava se escondendo.

"Está tudo bem" disse ele. "Você já pode sair agora." A mulher desceu rápido da árvore e parou na frente do professor. Esta não era uma mulher comum. Seu cabelo era de uma cor suave de vermelho e usava uma túnica bordada verde. Ela não usava sapatos, mas o chão parecia não incomodar seus pés ao caminhar com firmeza. Seus olhos eram cativantes, de um tom escuro como azeite e brilhantes, e também eram muito acolhedores e simpáticos. Challenger parou olhando a mulher. Ele não podia evitar de sentir que a conhecia de algum lugar.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou confuso. Ela sorriu e concordou num movimento de cabeça; não respondeu, em vez disso, colocou a mão em seu peito. Challenger foi surpreendido. Sua mão estava cobrindo o seu coração e sentiu uma onda de energia passar por ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele. Ela sorriu orgulhosa e o encarou.

"Eu agradeço a você" ela respondeu suavemente. "Seu coração é puro, mas não está satisfeito."

"Meu coração?" Challenger questionou, duvidando das palavras da mulher.

"Agora que você me ajudou, eu realizarei seu desejo" ela sussurrou, tirou a mão de seu peito e lentamente se afastou. Assistiu-a partir e, tão depressa quanto havia aparecido, ela desapareceu diante de seus olhos... desapareceu no ar.

Challenger ficou admirado por um momento enquanto tentava recordar o que havia acontecido. Tentou descobrir se havia apenas sonhado com o que aconteceu ou se a mulher era real. Depois de verificar a arma, percebeu duas balas faltando... os dois tiros dados no homem macaco. Logo, não havia sido um sonho, a mulher esteve ali. Balançando a cabeça e resmungando para si mesmo sobre sua idade, ele voltou para a casa da árvore, com novos pensamentos em sua mente em vez do mapa.

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo: **O próximo capítulo terá a chegada de alguém novo na casa da árvore e Challenger vai perceber que já havia visto a mulher ruiva antes. Além disso, Malone e Verônica ficam desconfiados de que Marguerite e Roxton continuam escondendo alguma coisa dos outros, mas ninguém sabe exatamente o que pode ser...


	27. Episódio8: O filho invisível de C Cap2

**Episódio 8: O filho invisível de Challenger**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Marguerrite: Estou amando esse suspense com R&M, assim recebo mais review :D

Karine: Aí está, nem demorei tanto, e dois de uma vez :)

Jéssica: Ah mas o Ned vai buscar inspiração, não se preocupe rs... Amei isso de transformar a casa numa pensão, Vê ficaria mto rica!

Anne: super coincidência mesmo :D

Fabi: Vc está lendo DDT e n está deixando review? Pode deixar, que eu quero! E quanto a vc escrever, faça isso, tem saído poucas fics pra alimentar o vício, tem o meu apoio! E não, não vai ter o episódio com Sherlock, a princípio. Somos parentes, mas eu sou a mais linda e vc, a mais, barrakenta hauhauhau

* * *

**A casa da árvore**

Roxton e Finn estavam sentados na casa da árvore, pensando a que lugar os outros haviam ido, quando viram Marguerite subindo as escadas. Ela parecia um pouco mal humorada e preparou uma torrada sem falar com ninguém.

"Oi, Marguerite!" Finn disse com bom humor e alegria. Marguerite atirou um olhar que indicava que ela não sentia o mesmo. _Pessoas diurnas_, pensou consigo mesma.

"Você dormiu bem?" Roxton perguntou casualmente.

"Dormi" respondeu Marguerite enquanto olhava para sua torrada. Seus comentários eram sempre tão breves ultimamente que Roxton estava começando a se perguntar quando ela voltaria a falar com ele. Finn olhou para Roxton e encolheu os ombros ao ver o olhar decepcionado dele. Marguerite, percebendo o silêncio na casa, parou por um momento. "Onde estão todos?"

"Não temos certeza" respondeu Finn, levantando-se da cadeira. Ela caminhou até a mesa e começou a mexer em alguma coisa. "Todos já haviam saído quando acordamos."

"Humm" Marguerite respondeu. Roxton abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando o elevador começou a subir e trouxe Challenger com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia a todos" ele disse ao entrar na sala. Os outros olharam para ele confusos. "O que foi?"

"Por que está tão alegre?" Marguerite perguntou em um tom sombrio.

"Ora, Marguerite, está um dia lindo" comentou Challenger. "Não há nenhuma necessidade de estar triste." Ele deu um tapinha em seu braço e, em seguida, colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu, George?" Roxton perguntou.

"É, porque você está alegre até demais" comentou Finn.

"Na verdade, algo que não aconteceu" respondeu Challenger. Ele parou e não disse mais nada, deixando-os olharem para ele mais um pouco.

"Gostaria de nos esclarecer, George?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Bem, quando eu estava na floresta, havia uma mulher subida em uma árvore" respondeu Challenger. Roxton sorriu.

"Uma mulher?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim, e eu ..."

"Oh, deixe-me adivinhar... você salvou a vida dela?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Bem, sim..."

"E então ela fugiu antes que você perguntasse pelo nome dela" Roxton respondeu.

"Será que vocês podem me deixar explicar?" Challenger perguntou.

"Certo" Roxton respondeu. "O que aconteceu à mulher?"

"Aí vem a coisa mais estranha: ela tocou meu meu peito e, em seguida, foi embora".

"Por que ela tocou seu peito?" Finn perguntou com uma careta.

"Ela disse que ia satisfazer meu coração" respondeu Challenger. "Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso."

"Então ela apenas tocou o peito e saiu correndo?" Marguerite perguntou. "Soa como uma causa perdida para mim."

"Ela me parecia muito familiar... quase como se eu já a tivesse visto em algum lugar."

"Como ela era?" Roxton perguntou.

"Ela tinha cabelos encaracolados vermelhos e os olhos cor de âmbar mais brilhantes que eu já vi" respondeu Challenger. "Posso estar equivocado, mas sei que já vi aqueles olhos em algum lugar antes."

"O que ela estava fazendo em uma árvore?" Finn perguntou.

"Um troglodita a estava perseguindo".

"Um homem macaco?" Roxton perguntou. "Eles não haviam parado de perseguir seres humanos há algum tempo?"

"Há várias coisas que mudaram recentemente" Challenger respondeu.

"Eu bem sei" Roxton respondeu depois de olhar para Marguerite.

"Por que você está olhando para mim?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Deve haver alguma coisa que está provocando essas mudanças" respondeu Challenger. "Algo no platô mudou. Você já reparou que os ventos estão diferentes ultimamente?"

"Estão?" Finn perguntou.

"Sim, todos eles" Challenger respondeu. "Eles parecem ter se deslocado... incluindo os ventos que nos impediram de tentar voar para fora do platô." Quando ele disse isso, Marguerite e Roxton o encararam totalmente surpresos.

"Que ventos?" Finn perguntou confusa.

"Existem esses ventos que agem como um escudo ao redor do platô" explicou Challenger. "É por isso que as nossas tentativas de voltar para casa nunca funcionam... esses ventos empurram tudo de volta ao centro."

"As poucas vezes que tentamos foram completamente inúteis" comentou Marguerite.

"Então você está dizendo que talvez agora haja uma maneira de sair do platô?" Finn perguntou.

"Talvez" respondeu Challenger. "Não tenho certeza ainda, até que eu suba com o balão e estude melhor isso, mas parece que há possibilidades".

"Meu Deus, você sabe o que isso significa, Challenger?" Roxton perguntou. Então, todos ouviram o som do elevador subindo outra vez, de onde saíram Verônica e Malone muito felizes. Ambos estavam rindo como crianças e tinham os cabelos molhados.

"Olá" Roxton disse ao vê-los sair do elevador, ainda rindo.

"Bom dia" Verônica disse com um sorriso. Quando percebeu os outros olhando-os, ela ficou um pouco constrangida.

"O que está acontecendo?" Malone perguntou, radiante de felicidade. Marguerite o encarou desconfiada de que seu humor indicava que ele e Verônica tiveram muita diversão.

"Por que vocês estão molhados?" Finn perguntou.

"Nós fomos dar um mergulho" disse Verônica sorrindo.

"É" Malone casualmente respondeu enquanto olhava para todos. Ele tinha que tentar se esforçar para parar de sorrir, mas não conseguia.

"Certo" comentou Challenger. "Bem, nós temos algo a dizer. Provavelmente, em breve, iremos para casa."

* * *

**A selva**

Um jovem recém saído da adolescência caminhava pela selva para a casa da árvore. Ele vestia uma calça cáqui, camisa azul e um chapéu. Também carregava uma mochila com diversos exemplares da literatura clássica britânica. Enquanto caminhava para a casa da árvore, ocupou os sentidos na direção que seguia. Ouviu o fraco eco de vozes e um grande sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

"Eu consegui" ele comentou ao olhar para a grande árvore. "Olá!" Ele gritou lá de baixo. Não houve uma resposta imediata e ele gritou um pouco mais alto "Alguém aí?"

"Você ouviu isso?" Verônica perguntou ao ir para a varanda e olhou para baixo. Os outros a seguiram ao ouvirem a voz de um homem jovem. Quando Verônica olhou para baixo, viu o chapéu marrom escuro. Quando o homem que o usava olhou para cima, ela viu um rapaz com cabelos castanhos escuros e um rosto de menino. Ele sorriu quando viu o movimento, mas não tinha certeza se havia encontrado o lugar certo.

"Olá" ele gritou para ela.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou ela.

"E o que você quer?" Marguerite perguntou ao se juntar a ela.

"Marguerite!" censurou-a Verônica.

"Você não é a Srta. Marguerite Krux?" O menino perguntou ao ver a morena.

"Talvez" respondeu Marguerite. "E quem é você?"

"Eu estou procurando por George Challenger" o jovem respondeu. "E o restante da expedição de Challenger".

"Sinceramente, Marguerite, o que são todos esses gritos?" Challenger perguntou também indo para a varanda. O jovem de repente mudou o seu olhar em direção ao cientista e começou a gritar de alegria.

"Pai!" O menino gritou. "Pai, eu vim para encontrá-lo!" Challenger olhou para o jovem em estado de choque enquanto ele não reconhecia o estranho que o estava chamando de pai. O menino se parecia muito com o avô de Challenger e, de certa forma, ele lhe era familiar.

"Nós já vamos descer!" Challenger respondeu. Ele saiu da sacada atordoado e foi em direção ao elevador.

"George, eu não sabia que você tinha um filho" comentou Marguerite.

"Nem eu" ele disse ao entrar no elevador.

"Eu vou descer com você" disse Roxton ao pegar sua pistola e colocá-la no coldre. Os outros olharam confusos para os dois. Quando chegaram lá embaixo, encontraram com o jovem bastante nervoso.

"Pai" gritou mais uma vez, do outro lado da cerca elétrica. Roxton teve a impressão de que, ao vê-lo caminhar, seus pés não tocavam o solo, mas olhou melhor e achou estar tendo uma alucinação.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Challenger perguntou ao se aproximar do rapaz. Ele parecia relativamente inofensivo, não carregava armas e sua roupa estava impecavelmente limpa.

"Você não me conhece?" Ele perguntou com seu sotaque inglês, assumindo um tom muito triste.

"Receio que não" respondeu Challenger.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Roxton perguntou. Eles caminharam até o portão e olhou para o rapaz do outro lado.

"Humm, Felipe... Felipe Challenger" respondeu o jovem. Ele tirou o chapéu e se atrapalhou com ele nas mãos. "Você é Lord John Roxton. Conheci você em Londres durante o discurso do meu pai. Você não se lembra, não é?"

"Não, sinto muito" respondeu Roxton. Challenger olhou para o rapaz e viu traços seus e de seu pai no rosto do garoto, mas não se lembrava de ter um filho.

"Você é meu filho?" Challenger perguntou.

"Sim" respondeu Felipe. "Embora nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido, eu pensei que você soubesse de mim."

"Desculpe-me... eu não" respondeu Challenger. O garoto olhou para ele muito envergonhado. "Mas por que você não vem até a casa da árvore e então poderemos conversar um pouco."

"Tudo bem" disse o rapaz, sorrindo largamente. Ele colocou o chapéu de volta na cabeça e seguiu o homem até a casa da árvore, onde os outros estavam muito curiosos.

**No próximo capítulo: **Depois que Challenger percebe ter um filho que nunca conheceu, ele tenta rever seus passos até o momento em que o menino foi concebido. Mas conforme os outros começam a conhecer o jovem, percebem que há algo estranho com ele... Challenger continua tentando encontrar um caminho para casa. Roxton finalmente confronta Marguerite... E o que aconteceu entre Verônica e Malone?


	28. Episódio8: O filho invisível de C Cap3

**Episódio 8: O filho invisível de Challenger**

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore**

O jovem sentou-se nervosamente na mesa enquanto os exploradores começaram a interrogá-lo. Challenger manteve-se relativamente calado, mas sentou-se perto do garoto e parecia interessado. Olhava para ele e via muitos traços de sua família em suas feições, mas não conseguia pensar em quem seria a mãe.

"Como você chegou ao platô?" Roxton perguntou ao entregar ao jovem algo para beber. "Você é muito jovem para ter feito tudo por conta própria."

"Claro, eu não conseguiria financiar tudo sozinho, então convenci um bando de caçadores de tesouros para virem aqui comigo em busca de ouro" respondeu Felipe.

"Ouro?" Marguerite perguntou. "Não há ouro aqui".

"Sim, eu sabia, mas os convenci disso para que viessem."

"E quantos anos você tem?" Malone perguntou, muito curioso sobre esse outro lado de Challenger que estavam vendo.

"Dezessete anos, Sr. Malone" respondeu Felipe. Depois de dizer isso, os outros notaram uma ligeira mudança na expressão de Challenger, como se ele finalmente tivesse encontrado uma resposta para a pergunta que se fazia.

"E o que aconteceu... ao seu grupo de caçadores de tesouros?" Veronica perguntou.

"Nós atravessamos uma caverna para chegar ao platô. Pouco depois, fomos... fomos emboscados por homens com lanças" disse Felipe entristecido.

"Caçadores de cabeças" Roxton respondeu.

"Eles mataram a maioria do grupo" continuou Felipe. "Foi horrível... sangue por toda parte."

"Como você escapou?" Challenger perguntou. O menino ficou surpreso que o homem finalmente houvesse falado, mas feliz quando olhou para seu pai.

"Um dos homens me disse para correr" respondeu Felipe. "E fiz isso, fugindo dos gritos e da matança o mais rápido que podia. Acabei indo parar em uma vila de mulheres guerreiras. Elas cuidaram de mim e me deixaram continuar a busca... por você."

"Guerreiras?" Finn perguntou.

"Eles se chamavam Amazonas" respondeu Felipe. Malone soltou uma pequena risada que se desvaneceu rapidamente ao perceber os olhares que suscitou.

"Como você sabia onde nos encontrar?" Challenger perguntou.

"As mulheres me contaram" respondeu Felipe. "Elas mudaram muito depois que conheceram vocês, disseram elas."

"Tenho certeza disso" Marguerite respondeu.

"Elas disseram tentariam mudar" Verônica acrescentou.

"Foram elas que lhe indicaram o caminho?" Challenger perguntou.

"Sim, senhor" respondeu Felipe. "Eu queria muito conhecê-lo."

"Como é que nós nunca nos conhecemos... especialmente se você se encontrou com Lord Roxton durante a minha palestra?" Challenger perguntou com calma ao rapaz. O jovem olhou para ele com o desespero em seus olhos.

"Minha mãe não permitiria, senhor" respondeu Felipe. "Ela me fez prometer".

"E quem é..." Malone começou a perguntar, mas Challenger o interrompeu.

"Eu posso entender isso" respondeu Challenger. "Por que você veio agora?"

"Para levá-lo para casa" o menino respondeu. Malone olhou para ele e sorriu, mas Challenger olhou para o rapaz tomado de surpresa.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois da surpresa inicial da chegada de Felipe, Marguerite encontrou Challenger na varanda. O cientista estava encostado na proteção, olhando a selva, quando Marguerite aproximou-se dele.

"Novidades excitantes" Marguerite disse.

"De fato, Marguerite" Challenger respondeu.

"Você realmente não sabia que tem um filho?"

"Não, eu não sabia" respondeu Challenger. Marguerite ia perguntar outra coisa, mas deteve-se por um instante.

"Algo em sua mente, Marguerite?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando..."

"Quem seria a mãe?" Challenger a interrompeu. Marguerite acentiu com a cabeça e viu Challenger respirar fundo e expirar lentamente. O cientista nunca havia sido tão reservado sobre a forma como se sentia, mas ele também parecia incrivelmente humano para Marguerite neste momento. Claro, ele já havia demonstrado esse seu lado antes, inúmeras vezes, mas ele sempre tentava parecer invencível e forte. E agora, diante dela, estava um homem cheio de profundo pesar e ela viu isso claramente quando ele tentou formar as palavras.

"Ela era uma assistente de pesquisa" Challenger respondeu calmamente. "O nome dela era Lena Lamotte, uma estudante francesa de ciência com grande potencial."

"Você teve um caso amoroso com uma estudante?"

"Não foi assim tão trágico, Marguerite" Challenger respondeu. "Foi algo breve e eu nem sabia sobre Felipe. Ele se parece com ela... o cabelo escuro e o rosto forte. Ele tem seu gênio também."

"Este é um novo lado seu, George" respondeu Marguerite.

"Bem, há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não conhece, Marguerite" Challenger respondeu. "Jessie e eu nunca fomos capazes de termos nossos próprios filhos. Embora ela sempre quisesse."

"Parece que você realizou o seu desejo agora" respondeu Marguerite. Challenger apenas balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo novamente, olhando de volta à mesa onde os outros estavam falando a Felipe tudo sobre o platô.

* * *

**A selva**

Naquela tarde, os exploradores decidiram levar o jovem para sair e abastecer a dispensa. Marguerite também quis ir, pois já estava cansada de ficar na casa da árvore por tanto tempo. Enquanto caminhavam, Lord Roxton falou ao jovem tudo sobre caça, já que Felipe também era um ávido caçador. Ele cresceu no meio rural francês e muitas vezes sonhou em ir à África participar dos grandes safaris. Ficou fascinado com todos os detalhes que Lord Roxton lhe deu sobre suas experiências. Enquanto isso, Verônica e Malone caminhavam lado a lado com Finn dois metros à frente. Challenger ia bastante distraído.

"Sobre esta manhã..." Malone lentamente começou a dizer baixinho.

"Foi divertido" Verônica respondeu. "Nada como um bom mergulho logo cedo."

"Sim, foi bom" Malone respondeu. "Talvez pudéssemos falar em algum momento sobre... você sabe."

"Quando?" Verônica perguntou, sabendo que esta conversa entre eles já havia sido adiada por muito tempo.

"Quando tivermos um minuto a sós" Malone respondeu. "Talvez mais tarde, esta noite."

"Tudo bem" disse Verônica, sorrindo para Malone.

"Ótimo" disse Malone. Ele sorriu o tempo todo enquanto caminhavam atrás de Challenger. Roxton havia mencionado algo sobre suas habilidades de cientista, de modo que Challenger retomou a conversa com Felipe. Roxton os deixou andar um pouco à frente e foi para perto de Marguerite, que havia estado calada durante toda a caminhada.

"Essa caminhada está fazendo bem a eles" Roxton salientou. Marguerite o olhou mal humorada, sabendo onde ele queria chegar. "Está com raiva de mim?"

"Claro que não, John" Marguerite respondeu.

"Você não tem falado muito nos últimos dias."

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Eu não sei, Marguerite" Roxton respondeu. "Desde o sonho que tive... é esse o motivo? Você ficou zangada pelo que eu sonhei?"

"Não, John" Marguerite respondeu. "Não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Então o que é, Marguerite?"

"Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?" Marguerite perguntou, parecendo irritada.

"Certo" Roxton respondeu, lembrando que os outros estavam muito próximos e poderiam ouvir.

Assim que chegaram a uma clareira, Challenger virou-se para os outros. "Por que não nos separamos?"

"Boa idéia" disse Roxton. "Vou levar Felipe para a direita e ver se podemos caçar alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem" respondeu Challenger. "Marguerite e Finn, por que vocês não vem comigo para coletarmos algumas plantas para o laboratório?"

"Oh, que ótimo" Marguerite respondeu, fazendo Finn rir.

"Enfim sós" Malone disse com um grande sorriso.

"Vamos" disse Verônica enquanto caminhavam para a esquerda da clareira.

Roxton caminhou junto com Felipe, enquanto lhe contava outra história de caça. Após cerca de cinco minutos, ele virou-se e percebeu que o menino não estava atrás dele.

"Felipe?" Roxton perguntou, olhando ao redor. "Felipe!" Como não obteve nenhuma resposta, começou a voltar, seguindo seus passos. Descobriu que Felipe havia parado cerca de 50 metros para trás, numa outra direção. O jovem tinha simplesmente desaparecido e Roxton começou a preocupar-se, procurando por ele na área ao redor.

**Continua...**


	29. Episódio8: O filho invisível de C Cap4

**Episódio 8: O filho invisível de Challenger**

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Olá, amadíssimas!

Já que está na moda, estou em férias coletivas :D Bom, na verdade estou passando uns dias na casa da Towanda e nos demos férias rs... Logo sairão também os capítulos das outras fics, não se preocupem. Só não darei datas rs...

Karine: Acho que o negócio entre N&V ainda não estava bem resolvido, só superficialmente, e agora, veio à tona. E claro, isso garante uma expectativa nas leitoras rs...

NinaMakea: Obrigada pelos parabéns! Eu tenho esperança que a autora termine a tempo, na verdade nem conversamos sobre continuar nem nada, só pedi para traduzir e ela me disse que teria um motivo a mais para terminar. Vamos torcer!

Marguerrite: Sim, o mistério é esse, mas...

Fabi K Rox: A Si ficou revoltada por vc estar lendo DDT e não deixar review (claro que eu já contei tudinho com riqueza de detalhes hauhauhau). No FDS passado vimos o filme do Sherlock no cinema e apesar de não aparecer nem aqui nem em DDT, pegamos umas idéias maravilhosas para outras DDT, já serve, né? :D Parentaaaaaa, mas com a diferença que sou uma dama! hauhauhau E a Ju, tem visto ela?

* * *

**A selva**

"Então, você nunca hum..."

"Nunca o que, Malone?" Verônica perguntou enquanto caminhava pela selva com Malone.

"Não é importante." Malone olhou para baixo e parar de falar, mas Verônica poderia dizer que havia algo em sua mente.

"O que é, Malone?"

O jornalista olhou ao redor para se certificar de que eles realmente estavam sozinhos.

"Você nunca... nunca disse se você ficou feliz por eu estar de volta" disse Malone. Depois de dizer isso, Verônica parou e olhou para ele. Ela havia ficado extremamente feliz por ter Malone de volta, mas com o seu regresso ela percebeu que havia ainda uma barreira entre eles. Aparentemente, Malone também já havia percebido isso.

"Eu..." Veronica disse, mas foi interrompida por Roxton, que veio correndo por entre as árvores.

"CORRAM!" Roxton gritou. Eles ficaram confusos por um momento antes de ouvir o T-Rex e rapidamente seguiram Roxton. Enquanto corriam, Roxton tentou fazer alguns disparos para atrasar o dinossauro ou fazê-lo desistir, mas ele os perseguiu até entrarem em uma caverna não muito longe da clareira onde o grupo se separou.

"Essa foi por pouco" disse Malone, encostando na parede da caverna sem fôlego.

"Esperem, onde está Felipe?" Verônica perguntou.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Roxton. "Nós nos separamos pouco antes de o T-Rex sair de trás de uma árvore."

"Você acha que ele está bem?" Malone perguntou.

"Bem, ele conseguiu chegar à casa da árvore sem qualquer ajuda" Roxton respondeu. "Talvez ele tenha alcançado os outros."

"E onde estão eles?" Verônica perguntou. Antes que Malone ou Roxton respondessem, ouviram gritos do lado de fora.

"Roxton! Malone!" Challenger chamava. Os outros rapidamente viram o T-Rex. O dinossauro percebeu-os pelos chamados e foi em sua direção.

"Oh, não" disse Roxton correndo para fora da caverna com Verônica e Malone. "Challenger!" enquanto ele corria, parou e viu o T-Rex ficar cara a cara com Felipe. O menino tinha uma espingarda no ombro, mas ele apenas olhava para o dinossauro. Enquanto isso, Challenger, Finn e Marguerite estavam cerca de 50 metros do Felipe e ficaram atordoados.

Todos ficaram mudos ao verem o rapaz ficar na frente do dinossauro, sem nem um pingo de medo. Ele abaixou a arma e o dinossauros olharam para ele. Ele ainda rosnou, mas depois afastou-se lentamente de volta para a selva. Os exploradores estavam em estado de choque puro e todos voltaram sua atenção para o dinossauro. Challenger rapidamente caminhou para Felipe e colocou a mão sobre seus ombros.

"Você está bem, meu filho?" Challenger rapidamente perguntou. O garoto olhou para Challenger e sorriu.

"... Você me chamou de filho" Felipe respondeu num tom feliz. Challenger concordou e sorriu abraçando o rapaz. Os outros aproximaram-se com sorrisos de espanto no rosto.

"Como você fez aquilo?" Finn perguntou.

"Foi sorte" respondeu Felipe.

"Está explicado porque você nunca precisou atirar. Todos os animais devem ficar bem longe de você " respondeu Roxton, tentando tornar a situação engraçada, mas Marguerite e Verônica ainda tinha suas reservas sobre o jovem. A maioria das pessoas que tiveram esse tipo de encontro ficaria muito assustada, mas o jovem parecia muito calmo e não pareceu surpreso com a reação do animal. Ninguém disse mais nada sobre isso enquanto voltavam para a casa da árvore.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquela noite...**

De volta à casa da árvore, Malone estava sentado na varanda com a caneta na mão, escrevendo uma história baseada no que havia acontecido com o Felipe neste dia. Claro que seus personagens foram nomeados de forma diferente e ele incluiu um pouco de drama, mas seu foco principal era sobre um jovem que podia dominar os dinossauros. Havia sido inacreditável e ele temia não encontrar as palavras adequadas para descrever. Verônica notou a escrita rápida de Malone e encostou-se no parapeito da varanda. Primeiro, Malone nem sequer perceber que Verônica estava lá, mas quando ela limpou sua garganta, ele rapidamente a notou e a loira estava olhando para ele.

"Oh, olá" Malone disse um pouco envergonhado.

"Olá" Verônica respondeu.

"Eu estava aqui..."

"Escrevendo o mais rápido possível?"

"Mais ou menos" Malone respondeu. "Eu só queria escrever logo enquanto ainda está fresco na minha memória."

"Foi o que pensei" Verônica disse ao se sentar ao lado dele. "Você não acha estranho o que aconteceu hoje?"

"Você quer dizer com Felipe e os dinossauros?"

"É".

"Coisas estranhas acontecem por aqui o tempo todo, Verônica" Malone respondeu.

"Ao contrário do que acontece em Londres, certo?" Verônica respondeu.

"É, foi o que eu quis dizer" disse Malone. Verônica levantou-se e encostou-se na proteção da sacada. "Por que parece que está tentando discutir comigo?"

"Eu não estou discutindo com você, Malone" Verônica respondeu. "Eu estou sendo sincera."

"Está com raiva de mim, Verônica" Malone respondeu. Ele parou de escrever e ficou ao lado dela. "Você costumava ser mais aberta comigo."

"Isso foi antes de você partir para se encontrar" Verônica respondeu em um tom irritado.

"Agora você está falando igual a Marguerite" Malone respondeu. "Você está com raiva por que eu parti?"

"Sim!" Veronica gritou de volta para ele e andou um pouco pela varanda.

"Eu não vejo por que" Malone respondeu. "Você nem estava aqui."

"Não, mas eu estava tentando voltar" disse Verônica. "Você foi embora por conta própria sem dizer a ninguém quando voltaria. E depois você reaparece e espera que tudo continue igual?"

"O que mudou?" Malone perguntou.

"Tudo mudou!" Verônica disse. "Você é como uma pessoa completamente diferente."

"Verônica, eu não mudei" Malone respondeu. "Acho que isso a incomoda".

"Do que está falando?"

"Que eu pude sair sozinho e voltar inteiro" Malone respondeu. "Porque eu não precisei de você para me proteger."

"Não, você prefere contar histórias de princesas falsas e andar por aí com tribos desconhecidas" Verônica respondeu.

"E você prefere passar seu tempo com músicos alemães!" Malone gritou de volta. Verônica ficou chocada por um momento ao se lembrar de seu tórrido caso com Thomas. Malone voltou a escrever e deixou Verônica ali parada, envergonhada.

Roxton e Marguerite estavam sentados à mesa durante a discussão, enquanto Challenger, Finn e Felipe estavam no laboratório. Assim que Malone passou por eles, Marguerite olhou para Roxton e encolheu os ombros. Roxton se inclinou um pouco mais a ela para dizer algo que não queria que Verônica ouvisse.

"Eles já estão começando a falar como nós" sussurrou Roxton. Marguerite deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso explica tudo" ela sussurrou de volta, mas Roxton não compreendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer. Marguerite se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a varanda para ver se Verônica queria conversar. Enquanto isso, no laboratório, Malone correu para as escadas e passou pelas três pessoas que examinavam algumas plantas. Felipe o viu passar e pareceu um pouco preocupado.

"Ele está bem?" O jovem perguntou.

"Acho que ele vai ficar bem" respondeu Challenger.

"Vou falar com a Vê" Finn disse antes de subir as escadas para ver porque Malone estava tão irritado.

"Por que ele estava tão perturbado, pai?" O menino perguntou. Challenger sorriu para o som de sua voz chamando-o de pai.

"Mulheres" respondeu Challenger. "Quando você ficar um pouco mais velho, vai perceber o quanto as mulheres podem ser confusas."

"Eu já sei um pouco" respondeu Felipe.

"Você já tem uma garota?" Challenger perguntou, orgulhoso que seu filho já tenha despertado o interesse feminino.

"Há uma garota em especial..." disse Felipe. Challenger sorriu e perguntou mais detalhes, tendo sua primeira conversa paternal com Felipe. Eles continuaram a falar enquanto Marguerite e Finn estavam tentando fazer Verônica falar. Um pouco depois, Marguerite desistiu e retomou seu lugar na mesa ao lado de Roxton, que estava preocupado.

"Sem sorte?" Ele perguntou.

"Não" respondeu Marguerite. "Se ela não quer falar, ela não tem que falar. Às vezes é melhor dar às pessoas o seu espaço."

"É verdade" disse Roxton, entendendo que ela estava, de alguma forma, lhe dando uma indireta. "É só que..."

"O que, Roxton?" Marguerite perguntou em tom sério.

"Nós nunca conseguimos terminar nossa conversa" Roxton respondeu.

"Talvez devêssemos falar com Malone."

"Tenho certeza que ele está bem" respondeu Roxton.

"Ele provavelmente está igual a Verônica, em seu quarto" Marguerite respondeu.

"Mais um bom motivo para deixá-lo sozinho" Roxton respondeu. Ele via claramente que Marguerite estava começando a se sentir pressionada, mas ele precisava falar. "Eu jamais diria algo a eles".

"O que?" Marguerite sussurrou de volta.

"O segredo" Roxton respondeu. "Eu não contei a ninguém se é isso que a está preocupando."

"Você disse algo a Tribuno e Preston" Marguerite respondeu.

"Mas nós não sabemos o quê."

"Exatamente."

"Marguerite, poderia ter sido qualquer coisa simples ou algo sobre o que eu estava sonhando" Roxton respondeu.

"Ou poderia ter sido algo mais" Marguerite respondeu levantando-se da mesa. Roxton respirou fundo e tentou não ficar frustrado, mas foi inevitável quando Marguerite saiu e deixou-o sozinho. A casa da árvore ficou tranqüila o resto da noite, com Malone e Marguerite escondidos em seus quartos; Challenger conversava com Felipe sobre a ciência e as mulheres; Finn e Verônica ficaram na varanda; e Roxton olhava para o mapa diante dele, tentando descobrir o que ele teria dito a Tribuno na caverna.

Somente durante a manhã, pouco antes de o sol se levantar, que Roxton percebeu que havia adormecido em cima da mesa. Levantou a cabeça e sentiu uma grande dor no pescoço. Soltou um pequeno gemido e olhou ao redor. Verônica e Finn obviamente haviam ido para a cama e o resto da casa da árvore estava muito silenciosa. Depois de levantar e se mexer um pouco, Roxton notou que o mapa havia desaparecido da mesa. Pensou que um dos outros havia pego para olhar, então não pensou mais nisso ao ir para as escadas.

Quando estava prestes a descer, ouviu movimentos e sussurros do lado de fora. Chegou à sacada e olhou para baixo, quando viu Felipe conversando com uma mulher de túnica verde. Roxton olhou para o elevador e viu que estava na parte de cima, ou seja, Felipe não poderia tê-lo usado para descer. Ele ia dizer algo, mas de sua garganta saiu apenas um pequeno gemido. Felipe virou-se na direção do som e, de repente, ele e a mulher haviam desaparecido. Roxton esfregou os olhos pensando que talvez tivesse alucinado a coisa toda, mas o garoto realmente havia desaparecido... outra vez...

**Continua...**


	30. Episódio8: O filho invisível de C Cap5

**Episódio 8: O filho invisível de Challenger**

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

  
**

**A casa da árvore**

George Challenger estava na cama, rolando para lá e para cá a maior parte da noite. Ele dera boa noite para o rapaz... o seu filho... e não havia pensado em mais nada desde então. Ao fechar os olhos, seu pensamento foi até aquela noite, um pouco mais de dezoito anos atrás...

Em um pequeno laboratório de pesquisa na Inglaterra, um cientista trabalhava com seu microscópio, examinando amostras de folhas diversas que haviam sido recolhidas naquele dia. Sua jovem assistente, uma mulher de apenas vinte e três anos de idade, chamada Lena LaMotte, ocupava-se em estudar as recentes descobertas sobre patologias.

"Por que você perde tempo com isso?" Challenger perguntou-lhe ao notar sua dedicação extrema ao artigo. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Talvez nem todos sejam tão fascinados por plantas como você, professor" ela respondeu alegremente. "Diz aqui que as descobertas recentes no campo das patologias têm crescido. Como a cura do Sr. William Burton para a cólera no Japão e a descoberta de Ronald Ross de que a malária é transmitida por mosquitos... "

"Patrick Manson" Challenger interrompeu sem levantar a cabeça de seu microscópio.

"Aqui diz Ross" Lena respondeu.

"A teoria é de Manson. Continue."

"Um tal David Bruce decidiu seguir a tradição da ciência britânica. Ele fez um levantamento dos portadores da febre de Malta, que o levou até as moscas tsé-tsé. Esse trabalho foi altamente reconhecido, aqui e fora da Inglaterra."

"Está vendo, sequer mencionaram Mary Steele nos créditos" disse Challenger finalmente, virando os olhos para a jovem assistente.

"Quem é essa?"

"Sua esposa e, sem a sua ajuda, ele provavelmente nunca teria percebido a relação com as moscas" Challenger respondeu. "Você não deveria perder seu tempo com doenças, se não vão lhe dar o devido crédito."

"Nem tudo é sobre ser famoso, professor" Lena respondeu. "É sobre a ajuda ao progresso do mundo".

"Talvez para uma jovem cientista como você, Srta. Lamotte" Challenger respondeu examinando algumas lâminas. "Um dia, você irá querer levar o crédito pelo trabalho que tenha feito."

"Felizmente, não será sobre plantas" brincou enquanto se levantava e saiu do laboratório. Challenger a observou sair e sorriu para a jovem, tão sem entusiasmo por seu trabalho. Ela nunca havia dito que seu trabalho a incomodava, ele pensava que era apenas a monotonia da botânica em geral.

Ele sempre teve uma relação descontraída com a jovem assistente. Era uma jovem francesa, cheia de vida e alegria, mas também limitada em seus estudos devido a seu sexo. Na época, as mulheres não eram bem aceitas nas escolas médicas ou nas pesquisas. Em vez disso, deveriam ficar restritas a aprenderem afazeres domésticos. Mas muitas mulheres se fascinam pela ciência. E principalmente a classe privilegiada poderia entrar na busca do conhecimento científico, porque para eles, era um mero passatempo. Mas para aquelas mulheres que não vinham de classes abastadas, eram obrigadas a mendigar o seu caminho adentro.

Lena havia implorado e até chorou para que Challenger lhe oferecesse uma oportunidade em seu laboratório de pesquisa. Ela estava trabalhando por um salário modesto e era uma boa companhia para se ter por perto. Com os rumores da guerra na Grã-Bretanha por causa da ascensão de potências européias, Challenger isolou-se em sua pesquisa... a 45 milhas de distância de Londres e de sua esposa. Ele não tinha a intenção de ter um caso com a jovem Lena, mas teve a sorte de que, em uma noite solitária, ela estivesse exatamente onde ele precisava que estivesse.

Quando Challenger precisou retornar a Londres, por sua esposa, Jessie, ele não poderia admitir a Lena que seu relacionamento não significou mais do que uma companhia em um momento difícil. Então, ele encontrou um cientista fazendo estudos de patologias infecciosas e arranjou para que Lena o acompanhasse em uma expedição. Ela pensou que ele a ajudou a ter sucesso como cientista, mas na verdade, ele a estava mandando para longe. E assim que ela partiu, Challenger retornou para Londres, onde foi recebido de braços abertos por sua esposa.

George abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar dela, de seu cabelo crespo fluindo com o vento quando a expulsou. Essa havia sido a última vez que ele ouviu falar dela... até agora. Os pensamentos de Challenger foram abruptamente interrompidos quando ouviu gritos vindos do andar de cima.

"Felipe!" Ele rapidamente saiu da cama e correu para fora de seu quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

**Nas escadas... ****  
**  
"Felipe!" Roxton chamou. Ele olhou por toda a casa na árvore, mas o garoto estava longe de ser encontrado. O sol estava começando a inundar a casa da árvore. "Felipe!"

"Roxton, o que houve?" Challenger perguntou, saindo de seu quarto depois de ser acordado por Roxton gritando. "Onde está o rapaz?" Ele olhava ao redor, procurando.

"O que ele fez?" Malone perguntou, saindo de seu quarto enquanto bocejava. Roxton ignorou todos eles e correu até as escadas para olhar em volta novamente. No caminho, ele se deparou com Verônica, que também perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"Você já viu Felipe?" Challenger perguntou, chegando logo depois de Roxton.

"Não, desde ontem à noite" Verônica respondeu. "Por que?"

"Nós não estamos encontrando-o" disse Challenger. Quando Finn e Malone subiram as escadas, Verônica não disse mais nada, mas em vez disso tratou de ajudar os outros. Não demorou muito até que Marguerite subisse as escadas usando apenas uma camisola.

"O que são todos esses gritos?" Perguntou ela. "Mal começou a amanhecer".

"Felipe sumiu" respondeu Malone, abotoando sua camisa.

"Por que os meninos nunca ficam onde dissemos para que fiquem?" Marguerite perguntou dando um grande bocejo.

"Neste momento, Marguerite, é preciso sair procurá-lo" disse Challenger ao entregar-lhe uma lanterna.

"Não, era só o que faltava" disse Marguerite, indo trocar de roupa.

"Rápido, Marguerite" disse Finn, passando por ela.

Quando todos estavam finalmente prontos, deixaram a árvore e passaram a procurar por Felipe. A selva foi lentamente sendo iluminada pelo sol nascente e os pássaros cantavam sem parar.

"Impressão ou até as aves estão irritantes esta manhã?" Marguerite perguntou, enquanto caminhava.

"Eles estão felizes por verem um novo dia, Marguerite" Challenger respondeu.

"Sempre otimista, George" respondeu Marguerite com outro bocejo.

"Por que não nos dividimos?" Roxton disse.

"Boa idéia" disse Challenger. "Marguerite, Malone e eu vamos por este lado. Vocês três, para lá."

"Atirem se virem alguma coisa" Veronica disse antes de seguir seu grupo.

Não demorou muito para Roxton alcançar uma clareira e ver Felipe em pé no meio dela.

"Verônica, Finn! Por aqui "ele gritou enquanto as garotas saíram correndo atrás dele. Logo dispararam alguns tiros para o ar enquanto corriam em direção ao rapaz. Quando chegaram a ele, Roxton o sacudiu.

"Felipe?!?" Chamou ele. O garoto olhou Roxton em torpor.

"Como cheguei aqui?"

"Talvez você seja sonâmbulo" disse Finn. Roxton e Verônica olharam para ela com caras confusas. "O quê? As pessoas fazem isso. Elas andam por aí enquanto dormem e depois se esquecem de como chegaram lá."

"Seja o que for, você tem sorte de estar bem" disse Verônica ao olhar para o garoto e se certificar de que ele estava bem. Não havia sinal de dinossauros, mas isso não significava que eles não estivessem por perto.

"Espere um minuto, este é o lugar onde estávamos ontem" disse Roxton ao olhar em volta. "Quando encontramos o T-Rex." Olhou para Felipe, tentando dar algum sentido àquilo, mas o menino não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"É?" Finn perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Talvez devêssemos levá-lo de volta para a casa da árvore" Verônica respondeu. Eles o puxaram e começaram a caminhar de volta para a casa da árvore. Roxton andava bem atrás de Felipe, enquanto Veronica e Finn iam à frente dele. Após um momento, Roxton notou algo estranho nas pegadas do garoto. Ele parou e se ajoelhou, esfregando a mão na terra e não havia nenhuma pegada lá.

"Challenger!" Verônica gritou quando viu o cientista correndo em direção a eles.

"Vocês o encontraram?" Challenger perguntou.

"Ele está bem..." Verônica disse, mas quando ela se virou, o rapaz não estava lá. Roxton olhou para cima e somente então viu que o rapaz havia desaparecido e ele rapidamente correu para o lado de Verônica. Malone e Marguerite também se juntaram a eles, olhando aturdidos.

"Ele estava bem atrás de nós" disse Finn.

"Roxton, aonde ele foi?" Verônica perguntou.

"Eu não sei, eu só olhei para baixo por um segundo" Roxton respondeu.

"Então você estava com ele e o perdeu outra vez?" Marguerite perguntou.

"Ele estava aqui um segundo atrás" Verônica respondeu.

"Há algo estranho com suas pegadas" Roxton disse, ajoelhando-se e olhando ao redor.

"O que há de estranho?" Challenger perguntou.

"Ele não tem nenhuma, Challenger" Roxton respondeu.

"Espere, você está dizendo que suas pegadas são invisíveis?" Marguerite perguntou em tom cético.

"Elas parecem ter desaparecido com ele" respondeu Roxton.

"Esperem, lá está ele" Malone disse apontando para Felipe a cerca de 20 metros de distância.

"Felipe!" Challenger gritou e todos eles correram para ele. O menino os viu e começou a fugir deles, voltando à clareira.

"Por que ele está fugindo de nós?" Marguerite perguntou enquanto eles corriam atrás dele.

"Felipe!" Todos gritavam. Challenger parou rapidamente para examinar as pegadas.

E lá no meio da clareira estava a mesma mulher de túnica verde que ele havia salvo anteriormente...

**Continua...**


End file.
